


Струной натянутая нить, что крепче стали и легче звездной пыли.

by Arissu



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, NC-17, Изнасилование, ООС, Слэш (яой), Экшн (action), ангст, детектив, драма, кинк, мистика, насилие, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с кинк-феста на Diary: </p><p>Кошка Адалинды царапает не Джульетту, а Ника. Очнувшись, он забывает весь прошедший год. Я ее домыслила и Ник забыл не только весь год, но и Джульетту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: sihaya, Липпия Цитродора, Efferus

Протянув руку на другую половину постели, Ник уже без удивления ощутил, что сторона Джульетты давно остыла. Хорошо еще, что совсем не ушла – снизу слышались звуки возни на кухне и ощущались запахи готового завтрака. 

Перевернувшись на спину, Ник Беркхард, детектив убойного отдела полиции города Портленд, закрыл глаза согнутым локтем и тяжело вздохнул. Год. Прошел уже год, как он стал Гриммом, и дела неуклонно катились к черту. Да, у него появились новые способности, которые очень помогали ему в раскрытии тех преступлений, что в основном оставались «висяками» в прошлом. Да, появились новые знакомые, такие, как Монро, бывший Потрошителем, Розали, очень обаятельный Рыжехвост, Бад, удивительно болтливый и нервный Древогрыз. Капитан Ренард все чаще смотрел на них с Хэнком с насмешливой гордостью, как на своих детей-оболтусов, неожиданно ставших гордостью вместо головной боли. Но Джульетта… 

Хэнк, его напарник с тех пор, как он пришел в участок зеленым новичком. Он принимает его странности без вопросов. Капитан у них - скала, которая укроет от любой бури, в том числе и от неудобных вопросов и лавины документов. А как быть с той, что делит с тобой жизнь уже четыре года, почти три из которых они живут одним домом? Как смотреть в ее глаза, в которых теперь не счастье и любовь, а тоска и вопрос: «Что происходит, Ник?». Как объяснить все происходящее с ним в последний год ей? «Привет, любимая. Как твой день прошел? Я вот сегодня встретился с Потрошителем, который попытался меня сначала ударить, а когда понял, что я – Гримм, чуть не наложил в штаны, а потом все равно попытался убить, но я успел первым. И да, свидетельницей была Ведьма. Нет, не ведьма, хотя и это тоже, а самая настоящая Ведьма. И что у нас на ужин?»

После такого признания, как бы Джульетта ни любила, его отправят лечиться. Ради его же блага, конечно…

Звяканье посуды снизу стало громче, и пришлось вставать. Капитан расщедрился на выходной, стоит попытаться наладить хоть что-то за этот день. Не вернуть – это уже не получится при всем старании, – а хотя бы попытаться наладить то, что еще есть.

***

Джульетта настороженно повернулась на звук шагов, ожидая сама не зная чего. В последнее время она привыкла к странным звонкам, ночным отлучкам Ника, который говорил ей, что у него дело, но после того, как она два раза позвонила в участок и ей сказали, что детектива Беркхарда нет на месте, перестала задавать вопросы, отчаянно цепляясь за иллюзию нормальности. Иногда, в самой глубине души, она жалела, что тетя Мари, воспитавшая Ника, не умерла по дороге к нему. Все пошло наперекосяк именно с момента ее приезда, и у Джульетты все чаще появлялись мысли, что их отношения – почти в прошлом. 

Но Ник был дома, обнимал ее со спины, улыбался как раньше, и игриво спрашивал, какие у нее планы на этот день, раз уж капитан решил дать своим детективам выходной.

Едва не вздрогнув, Джульетта ласково поцеловала Ника, увернувшись от более глубокого приветствия, и с сожалением ответила, что ее ждет очень расстроенная клиентка, у которой заболела кошка, а потом она полностью в его распоряжении. А вот если Ник позавтракает без нее, уберет посуду, то потом может заехать за ней, и они проведут этот день, ничего не делая. Просто погуляют по городу, пообедают в симпатичном кафе, может, сходят в кино, а вечером возьмут еды на вынос и закончат удачный день в постели.

Игриво дернув бровью, Ник все же урвал еще один поцелуй, полностью согласный с озвученным планом – он идеально отвечал его мыслям. Но стоило им оказаться по разные стороны двери, как радостные, но немного фальшивые улыбки пропали с лиц обоих. Все было совсем не так, как раньше…

***

Как бы внимательно ни оглядывал Ник ухоженную сиамку, никаких признаков болезни он не заметил. 

\- А где ее хозяйка? – поглаживая животное, спросил Беркхард. В небольшой ветклинике, кроме них двоих, людей больше не было. Пустые клетки и некоторые занятые, в которых находились животные на передержке и на лечении, не в счет. 

\- О. Ей позвонили, и она была вынуждена уйти. Так что, эта красавица останется у меня до завтра, - подняв кошку на руки, Джульетта начала гладить ее, отчего сиамка почти сразу же стала урчать. Не удержавшись, Ник протянул руку и тоже начал гладить мягкую, шелковистую шерстку, но ему повезло меньше – молниеносно протянув лапу, кошка от души полоснула его когтями по тыльной стороне ладони.

\- Ауч! – не спасла даже реакция Гримма. – Какая злюка!

\- Не ругай Мажик, - еще раз напоследок ласково погладив кошку, Джульетта посадила животное в клетку, где та принялась как ни в чем не бывало умываться. – Ей не понравился твой тон.

Взяв руку Ника в свою, девушка сноровисто промыла три довольно глубокие царапины, обработала мазью и аккуратно перевязала. 

\- Ну вот, пара дней – и все в порядке, - Ник несколько раз сжал и разжал ладонь, проверяя натяжение повязки. Признав, что все в порядке, он обнял Джульетту за талию и поцеловал в висок. – Как насчет наших планов?

\- Сейчас, только положу все на место, и можем идти, - выскользнув из таких привычных объятий, девушка сноровисто начала приводить рабочее место в порядок, чуть улыбаясь, когда ее взгляд падал на Ника.

***

Но уже в кафе стало ясно, насколько все не так и не в порядке.

Как-то незаметно разговор свернул на работу Ника, а потом – на все непонятки последнего года. Венцом ссоры стал звонок Хэнка, уточнявшего какой-то вопрос по последнему расследованию. 

\- Ник, неужели ты сам не видишь, насколько у нас все не «так»?! – чуть не плача, воскликнула девушка. – Мы стали почти чужими друг другу! У тебя какие-то тайны, ты говоришь мне, что у тебя дело, а сам пропадаешь неизвестно где. Совершенно незнакомые люди реагируют на тебя так, будто ты – Джек-Потрошитель и Эдгар Гувер в одном лице. Я устала, Ник. О каком браке между нами может идти речь, если я не то, что не доверяю тебе, я перестала тебя узнавать, будто ты - совершенно посторонний мне человек. Так не может продолжаться дальше. Я была готова стать женой детектива Ника Беркхарда, хорошего полицейского и отличного парня. Но я совершенно не готова связывать свою жизнь с абсолютно незнакомым мне человеком. А именно так и обстоят дела. Ник, я…

Но ее прервал очередной звонок телефона Ника. Замерев на несколько секунд, он с неохотой вытянул сотовый из кармана и дернул уголком губ, увидев, кто звонит.

\- Капитан? – Джульетта дернулась. Судя по тону Ника, и как он напрягся, слушая собеседника, их выходной можно считать оконченным. 

\- Джульетта, прости, капитан сказал, что это срочно, но мы обязательно закончим разговор. Ты права, нам слишком о многом надо поговорить, и вот так, в спешке, этого не сделать.

\- Ник, я… я пока поживу в другом месте, - тихо проговорила девушка, не глядя на него. – Я уже не уверена, что готова выслушать то, что ты хочешь мне сказать. И, больше, чем уверена, что обязательно найдется причина, по которой ты не сможешь этого сделать. В последнее время мне кажется, что против нас ополчилась сама Судьба.

\- Джульетта, я понимаю, что тебе было нелегко в последнее время, но считать так – перебор, - нетерпеливо воскликнул Ник. Мыслями он был уже там, в участке, вместе с Хэнком и капитаном, но и бросить Джульетту в таком состоянии одну не мог. К тому же, у него разболелась голова и немного знобило.

\- Иди, Ник. Я же вижу, что ты уже не со мной. И вот увидишь, что я была права, - сейчас девушке было почти неприятно видеть того, с кем еще совсем недавно она была так счастлива. Ей хотелось побыстрее вернуться в их с Ником дом, собрать свои вещи и уйти туда, где ничего не будет напоминать о них. – Ты ведь даже не обратил внимание, что в свой выходной взял значок и пистолет.

Дернув рукой, Беркхард с удивлением понял, что кобура и значок на своих привычных местах, хотя у него и в мыслях не было брать их с собой. Неужели все настолько плохо? Или он просто заболевает, и поэтому несколько рассеян?

Положив на столик достаточно, чтобы с лихвой оплатить их с Джульеттой заказ, Ник поторопился к машине, оставив неприятный разговор за спиной. К нему еще придется вернуться, но не сейчас. И это было облегчением.

***

В участке царила суматоха чуть сильнее обычной. Очередное убийство с деталями, больше похожими на сюжет низкопробного ужастика. 

\- Что с рукой? – кивнул Хэнк первым делом на белоснежную повязку на руке напарника.

\- Ерунда, кошка поцарапала, - махнул перевязанной кистью Беркхард. – Мажик меня невзлюбила с первого взгляда. 

\- Мажик… Что-то знакомое… - нахмурился было Гриффин, но отвлекся на убийство. – Знакомься – Арнольд Габсер, бывший коп из Нью-Йорка. Его тело нашла горничная. Горло почти вырвано. Никаких следов взлома или борьбы, что означает – он сам впустил убийцу.

\- Габсер? – дернул головой Ник и внимательнее пригляделся к залитому кровью лицу трупа.

\- Ты его знаешь? – это уже была ниточка.

\- Да. Это тот детектив, что расследовал аварию моих родителей. Что очень странно… - присев на корточки, Ник внимательно разглядывал большое пятно крови рядом с телом. – Ушел сам, стал частным детективом. И, Хэнк… ты же обратил внимание? Тело перевернули.

\- Да, я видел, - согласно кивнул Гриффин. – Подожди, тот самый детектив? Тогда что он делает у нас в Портленде? И как-то это странно – ты говорил, что было найдено четверо подозреваемых в той аварии, трое – мертвы. А теперь мертв и Габсер. 

\- Его машину нашли? – Ник поднялся на ноги и начал кружить по стандартному гостиничному номеру. – Камеры, свидетели? 

\- Запись с камер уже изъяли, а вот его машина стоит внизу, и там – сюрприз! – оборудование для слежки, - как чертик из табакерки, за спиной возник сержант Ву. Филиппинец с неопределенным возрастом, с очень странным чувством юмора и способностью возникать возле тебя тогда, когда меньше всего этого ожидаешь. 

\- Посмотрим? – сдергивая с рук перчатки, напарники устремились на улицу.

Багажник автомобиля порадовал парой мощных фотоаппаратов.

\- В номере не было ноутбука, но зарядка была. И телефона нет. А камеры лежали в багажнике. Возможно, нападавший не знал о них, хотя это странно, возможно – не успел забрать. Будем надеяться, что… - не договорив, Ник опять натянул перчатки и осторожно надавил, - флэшка на месте. 

Карты памяти были на месте в обеих камерах. Отдав их на растерзание криминалистам, Беркхард попросил тех поторопиться, потому что отснятый материал мог подсказать, где искать убийцу. 

Уже в участке их ждал капитан. Остановившись возле стола напарников, он так же, как и все, не преминул заметить повязку на руке Ника.

\- Все в порядке? – Ник отвлекся от монитора, где читал досье на детектива Габсер, и развернул кресло к капитану.

\- Просто кошка поцарапала, а Джульетта зачем-то повязку намотала. Все в порядке, сэр. 

\- Вообще-то, я спрашивал не о руке. Ты неважно выглядишь, Ник. Не заболел? – только после этого Хэнк заметил, что Ник как-то бледноват и кутается в куртку.

\- Немного знобит, приду домой, закину пару таблеток и утром буду как новенький.

\- Хорошо, - сосредоточенно кивнул головой Ренард, теряя к теме интерес. Беркхард уже большой мальчик, сам разберется со своим здоровьем. – Что по телу? 

\- Ждем, пока криминалисты отдадут нам камеры, - вздохнул Гриффин. – Сейчас будем просматривать записи с камер отеля, а это дело долгое, как вы знаете, капитан. 

\- Ник, ты сможешь вести это дело? – пристальное внимание капитана Ренарда вновь обратилось на Беркхарда. Когда на тебя смотрит двухметровая ожившая античная статуя, сохранять хладнокровие очень трудно. 

\- Да, сэр, - тем менее, без всякого трепета согласно кивнул головой Ник. – Дело, как дело. Прошло уже столько лет, что это просто глупо – пылать жаждой мести. Тем более, Габсер-то в чем виноват? 

\- Тогда так. Время уже позднее, а у вас двоих сегодня выходной. Вроде должен был быть. Поэтому сейчас оба едете домой, высыпаетесь. Ник, приводишь себя в порядок, а завтра с утра начинаете просмотр записей и готовитесь к очень долгому дню. 

Оглянувшись на мерцающий монитор, Беркхард непроизвольно потер висок, что стало решающим фактором в согласии с планом капитана. Голубой экран вызывал резь в глазах и только усиливал головную боль до той стадии, когда все, что видишь, начинает расплываться. Вряд ли от него сейчас будет много толку. А дома Джульетта… С тяжким вздохом Ник закрыл программу, привел в порядок разбросанные по столу документы и поднялся с кресла.

\- Спасибо, сэр. Пожалуй, вы правы. Хотя, вы всегда правы, - попрощался Ник со все еще стоящим около их стола капитаном.

\- Доброй ночи, - отстраненно попрощался Ренард и прошел в свой кабинет. Ему предстояло задержаться здесь еще не меньше, чем на час, но Беркхард действительно слишком плохо выглядел, чтобы грузить его работой и дальше.

***

Дома Ника ждал сюрприз: около входной двери стоял чемодан, с которым Джульетта обычно ездила отдыхать, а сама девушка сидела на диване и нервно комкала легкое пальто, лежащее рядом с ней.

Какие слова можно сказать в такой ситуации?

Поэтому Ник молча донес чемодан до такси, подъехавшее через пять минут после его приезда, крепко обнял дрожащую от внутреннего напряжения девушку и усадил в такси. Не выдержав напряжения, он все же сделал последнюю попытку.

\- Джульетта…

\- Нет, Ник, - глядя на него снизу вверх, сразу же поняла она суть вопроса и просьбы, заключенные в ее имени. – Прости. Это трусливо с моей стороны, но я уже не могу. Если бы дело заключалось только в твоей работе, я бы смогла это принять. Но ведь дело не только в ней? И даже сейчас ты колеблешься, не в силах решиться на откровенный разговор. Я… Вот увидишь, Ник, время и Судьба в самое ближайшее время покажут, что я права. 

\- Куда ты теперь? – что бы между ними не происходило, Беркхард был в ответе за ту, что была с ним рядом столько времени.

\- Поживу в отеле, поищу квартиру.

\- Тогда зачем ты съезжаешь? Это твой дом, я должен уйти, - это была правда. В свое время именно Ник переехал к Джульетте, в ее дом.

\- В нем слишком много воспоминаний, - грустно улыбнулась она. – Поэтому я сюда уже не вернусь, так что рассчитывай аренду только на себя. Со следующего месяца я ее платить больше не буду. Мне пора, Ник.

Настойчиво потянув на себя дверцу машины, она увидела, как Ник отошел на два шага. Его фигура на обочине была видна до самого поворота. Водитель, ставший невольным свидетелем столь личного разговора, не рискнул лезть с расспросами и утешением к плачущей пассажирке. Да и что там спрашивать? И так все ясно.

Вернувшись в пустой дом, Беркхард какое-то время бродил по всем помещениям, бездумно включая и выключая свет, беря в руки вещи и безделушки, каждая из которых имела свою историю, о которой сейчас просто кричала. Поймав себя на том, что предметы подозрительно плывут перед глазами, а пол так и норовит ускользнуть из-под ног, Ник добрался до аптечки, закинул в рот сразу три таблетки для профилактики простуды, с трудом стащил с себя одежду, забрался под одеяло и провалился в глухую темноту без сновидений.

Утро встретило детектива Беркхарда легкой тянущей болью в мышцах, гудящей головой и памятью о вчерашнем. О завтраке не могло быть и речи, поэтому он ограничился еще парой таблеток и кружкой кофе. 

В управлении он у самых дверей столкнулся с напарником, который только языком прищелкнул, увидев, в каком состоянии пришел на работу напарник. 

\- Ник, дружище, ты точно можешь работать? Выглядишь так, будто по тебе похоронное бюро плачет.

\- Джульетта вчера уехала, - без выражения ответил на это Беркхард, вешая куртку на спинку стула и забирая у подошедшего к их столу сержанта Ву пакет с камерами. Сержант уже собирался что-то сказать по поводу внешнего вида детектива, но прикусил язык, когда Ник продолжил. – С вещами. Мы расстались. 

\- Ну… Она тебя еще долго терпела, поверь мне. 

\- Опыт трех браков? – хмыкнул Ник, подключая камеры к компьютеру. 

\- Он самый, - вздохнул Гриффин и тут же присвистнул, когда камеры показали свое содержимое. На сотнях фотографий были капитан Ренард, Ник, Гриффин и незнакомый мужчина немалых габаритов рядом с Ником. Быстро перелистывая содержимое флэшки, детективы видели одно и тоже. Переглянувшись, они поняли друг друга без слов и уже собирались идти к капитану с их пугающим открытием, когда компьютер Беркхарда пиликнул о сообщении. Открыв его, напарники увидели присланный файл, который отнюдь не добавил им оптимизма. Там была фотография Фарли Кольта, проходившего по делу о монетах убитого ювелира. Мертвого. Быстро распечатав несколько файлов, под недоумевающим взглядом Гриффина, Ник направился к кабинету капитана. 

Капитан уже был на месте, когда напарники, постучавшись чисто для приличия, вошли в его кабинет. 

\- Я знаю, кто убийца, - первым делом заявил Ник, присаживаясь на комод картотеки сбоку от стола капитана.

\- Да? Тогда почему я не знаю? – немного обиженно спросил на это Хэнк.

\- Помните те монеты? – Беркхард пристально смотрел на капитана, но тот умел держать лицо.

\- Опять они? – Ренард отодвинул лежащие перед ним документы в сторону и откинулся на спинку кресла, сложив руки в замок на столе перед собой.

\- Скорей всего. Детектив Габсер вел в свое время дело о гибели моих родителей и нашел четырех подозреваемых. Трое из них были теми, кто убил ювелира. Мы взяли по подозрению Фарли Кольта, но отпустили. Так вот, сегодня я получил файл, что он мертв. Убит, но перед этим его жестоко пытали. А это – фотография четвертого подозреваемого в устройстве той аварии. И я готов голову на отсечение дать, что где-нибудь на съемке из отеля мелькнет именно он. Похоже, Кольт тогда уехал без монет, и теперь Акира Кимура решил навестить наш город в их поисках. Учитывая, что их след оборвался именно здесь, с его стороны это логично. Но мне совсем не нравится, что их след обрывается именно на нас. Иначе бы на камерах Габсера был кто-то еще, кроме нас троих.

\- Эй, а как же тот четвертый? – Хэнк не нашел никаких нестыковок в теории напарника. 

\- Это мой знакомый, с которым я иногда пью пиво, - Нику не хотелось светить Монро перед Ренардом и Хэнком.

\- Без напарника? Эх, ты… - Гриффин нервничал и был рад немного отвлечься. 

Закончив свою речь, Ник поморщился – судя по всему, таблетки не помогли, и ему светил больничный – головная боль вернулась, удвоив свои старания по сравнению со вчерашним днем, плюс добавился озноб и общая слабость, которые были сейчас совершенно некстати, учитывая дело, которое они вели. 

\- Значит, нам стоит ждать гостя, - капитан встал из-за стола и подошел к двери, оглядывая отдел. – Я выставлю наблюдение за нашими домами, поэтому сегодня работаете в отделе, у всех на глазах, а вечером сразу домой. 

\- Джульетта съехала, - невпопад ляпнул Беркхард, которому становилось все труднее контролировать свои мысли, затягиваемые липкой пеленой. Ренард обернулся.

\- Так... Значит, в доме ты один? Еще помиритесь, но пока так даже лучше, - капитан мог быть бессердечным. 

\- Ага, - Беркхард кивнул головой и чуть не упал, когда его повело.

\- Ник, насколько плохо ты себя чувствуешь? – Ренард уже даже не спрашивал, хорошо ли себя чувствует его детектив. Беркхард был болен, и серьезно, что было видно сразу.

\- Работать не смогу, - после нескольких секунд раздумий, честно ответил Ник. 

\- Тогда тебя отвезут в больницу, где останешься под наблюдением, - моментально поменял планы Ренард. – Хэнк, ты будешь работать со мной. Нам не стоит терять друг друга из виду. Ник, передай Хэнку все файлы и собирайся.

Детектив не рискнул даже кивнуть головой, поэтому просто встал и молча двинулся на выход, с трудом вписавшись в дверной проем. От встречи с косяком спасла только крепкая рука капитана, придержавшая его. Аккуратно переставляя ноги, Ник дошагал до стола детективов Мичам и Пога и остановился, опираясь на край. 

\- Уууу… - протянули оба детектива, оценив внешний вид Беркхарда. – Это тебя капитан так, или ты сам?

Переведя на них мутный взгляд, Ник несколько секунд смотрел на сослуживцев, а потом его рука подломилась, и он, сгребая ей все, что лежало на углу стола, рухнул на пол.

***

Такой суматохи полицейский участок не видел уже давно. Здесь частенько закатывали истерики, грозили всеми карами, плакали о своей невиновности. Однако, чтобы причиной волнений стал коп? Работа полицейского состоит в основном из мелочей и терпения, что бы ни показывали по телевизору. А усталость и болезнь – это гарантированный способ похерить все расследование, поэтому, если детективы понимали, что работать не смогут, брали больничный. Ник работал уже достаточно давно, чтобы не допускать такой ошибки, тем удивительнее было, что он пришел на работу в таком состоянии. 

До приезда скорой Беркхард так и не пришел в сознание, в больнице ему вкололи антибиотики и оставили в покое, не видя угрозы состоянию. Даже пообещали, что к вечеру придет в себя. 

Капитан выполнил свою угрозу и держал Гриффина возле себя почти весь день, завалив его бумажной работой под сочувствующим взглядом сержанта Ву. Была разослана ориентировка на Акиру Кимура с пометкой «особо опасен, стрелять на поражение». Однако дальнейшее расследование уперлось в тупик. Съемка с камер наблюдения отеля действительно показала убийцу Габсера, даже не подумавшего попытаться уйти от наблюдения. Теперь оставалось только ждать, учитывая тот психопрофиль, что удалось составить на основании его действий – он обязательно должен прийти за Ренардом и Хэнком. Возле палаты Ника стояли дежурные, которых известили о преследовании и что преступник вооружен, предельно опасен и неразборчив в средствах. Проще говоря, они получили негласное разрешение стрелять на поражение без предупреждений. 

Около пяти вечера капитан с чего-то решил, что стоит навестить Беркхарда в больнице, тем более, что по обещаниям врачей тот уже должен был прийти в себя. Возможно, у него будут какие-то новые мысли о местонахождении преступника. Но на полдороге их заставил ускориться звонок от одного из постовых: вместо того, чтобы очнуться, Нику стало только хуже, и теперь у него в палате суетится целая бригада врачей. Включив проблесковые маячки, капитан сильнее вдавил педаль газа в пол, заставив ехавшего на пассажирском сиденье Хэнка молиться про себя: машина у их начальника была под стать его габаритам, и если он не удержит ее и они куда-то врежутся, то мало никому не покажется. Однако, своим монструозным юконом капитан управлял не хуже профессионального гонщика, и уже через пару минут они быстро шагали по коридору по направлению к палате Ника. Чтобы успеть за длинноногим шефом, Гриффину приходилось почти бежать. Они успели как раз, чтобы поймать доктора, выходящего из палаты Ника. Бросив мимолетный взгляд через стекло, Ренард быстро оценил количество опутывающих его детектива проводов и трубочек.

\- Что произошло? – не тратя времени на расшаркивания, властно потребовал он ответа от усталого врача.

\- Не понимаю, - не счел нужным спорить доктор, помня о том, кто его пациент, а также видя болтающийся на шее значок у темнокожего спутника столь требовательного и властного посетителя. – Когда его привезли, все указывало на несколько запущенную форму простуды. Анализы тоже ничего необычного не показали, поэтому были прописаны стандартные препараты. В течение дня было видно улучшение состояния, но буквально несколько минут назад все показатели резко упали до критичной отметки. 

\- Насколько все плохо? – складка между бровями капитана стала глубже.

Ответное молчание было весьма многозначительным. 

\- Док, он мой напарник. Неужели все действительно настолько плохо? – Хэнк никак не мог поверить в происходящее. Сколько раз они приходили на работу с легкой простудой, ограничиваясь таблетками из домашней аптечки. И все всегда было в порядке. Что же могло случиться с Ником?

\- Он в коме, - больше не стал тянуть время врач. Все равно такие новости, как ни пытайся их смягчить, больно ударят по близким и друзьям.

\- Кома?! – поразились оба. 

– Как такое могло случиться? От обычной простуды в кому не впадают! – продолжил уже Ренард. 

\- В лаборатории сейчас будут делать обширные анализы крови на предмет неизвестного возбудителя болезни. А до тех пор мы постараемся делать все возможное, но… - разведя руками, врач ловко обогнул обоих мужчин и устремился в лабораторию. Случай был очень странным и потому требовал особого контроля. 

Оставшись наедине, мужчины переглянулись, но сказать никто ничего не успел - у Гриффина зазвонил телефон, на котором высветилось имя Джульетты. Вспомнив слова Ника о расставании с девушкой, Хэнк чертыхнулся под внимательным взглядом начальника и ответил.

\- Хэнк, пожалуйста! – стоило сигналу пройти, как в динамике послышался громкий и довольно испуганный голос девушки. – Ник не берет трубку, мне страшно!

\- Джульетта, подожди, - оборвал поток слов Хэнк. – Что произошло, и где ты?

\- Я приехала домой, потому что кое-что забыла вчера взять, а тут… - в трубке послышался долгий вздох и всхлип, – тут все перевернуто вверх дном и в гостиной лежит труп!

\- Что?! – и без того внимательно прислушивающийся к громкой сбивчивой речи капитан дал знак поставить телефон на громкую связь.

\- Где конкретно ты сейчас находишься? – перешел на деловой тон Гриффин, прекрасно зная, что строгие интонации порой приводят в себя быстрее уговоров.

\- Я стою на крыльце, - голос сразу же стал спокойнее, как только ситуация начала проясняться.

\- Ничего не трогай, иди к соседям и жди там – мы сейчас будем.

Резко оборвав связь, Хэнк набрал сержанта Ву.

\- Дрю, машины к дому Ника. Его девушка сообщила о погроме в доме и трупе. Она сейчас у соседей, - не тратя лишнего времени и уже двигаясь к выходу, выпалил Хэнк. Он еще услышал, как охнул сержант прежде, чем оборвал связь.

\- Мне все это не нравится, сэр, - угрюмо сообщил он Ренарду, который вел машину к дому Беркхарда еще быстрее, чем они ехали в больницу. 

\- Мне тоже, Хэнк. Мне тоже, - процедил сквозь зубы капитан, судорожно стискивая пальцы на руле. 

К дому Ника они подъехали одновременно с машинами патрульных. Первым выскочил вездесущий Ву, необычно серьезный. Не каждый день в больницу попадает один из детективов, и тут же находят труп у него дома. 

Выхватив оружие, все трое остановились возле двери. Секундная готовность, и полицейские врываются в дом. Быстрый осмотр всех помещений показал разгром, как после обыска. Тело пока никто трогать не стал, оставляя улики для криминалистов. Выглянув за дверь и взмахом руки пригласив тех пройти внутрь, Хэнк вернулся к капитану и Ву, сосредоточенно разглядывающих покойника, лежащего лицом вверх. Подойдя, Хэнк не смог удержаться от изумленного вздоха – трупом оказался тот самый Кимура, которого сейчас разыскивала вся полиция города. 

Выйдя на крыльцо, Ву неуверенно заметил:

\- Это же не мог быть Ник? У него алиби, если только он не сбежал из больницы, убил парня и вернулся в палату.

\- У Ника стопроцентное алиби, - хмуро отозвался капитан и махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. Точнее, не куда-то, а на соседний участок, на крыльце дома которого стояла Джульетта в ярко-голубом пальто. Видя это, девушка сошла с крыльца и подошла к группе мужчин. 

\- Джульетта, - первым поприветствовал ее сдержанным кивком самый старший по званию.

\- Капитан Ренард, - так же сдержанно ответила на приветствие девушка. – Хэнк, Дрю. А где Ник? Это же… Господи, что с Ником? Он не пострадал?! – глаза Джульетты широко распахнулись от ужаса. Да, они расстались, но четыре года вместе – это не пара случайных встреч. 

\- Джульетта, что произошло? – проигнорировав последний вопрос, задал свой Ренард. – Как вы это обнаружили?

\- Вчера мы с Ником окончательно… выяснили отношения, - быстро ответила девушка, рассчитывая получить ответ. – Я собрала вещи и съехала в отель. Но сегодня поняла, что оставила здесь кое-какие документы, нужные мне в клинике. Приехала их забрать, а тут такое… Что с Ником?

\- Вчера вечером он неважно себя чувствовал. Я отправил его домой пораньше, чтобы он мог выспаться. Утром он пришел на работу, но ему стало плохо, и Ник потерял сознание. Днем его состояние вроде стабилизировалось, но с полчаса назад он... впал в кому.

\- Что?! – в два голоса воскликнули Джульетта и Ву. 

Даже снующие туда-сюда полицейские притормозили. Делая одно дело, они почти все были между собой знакомы. И вот так узнать новости о состоянии одного из них было шокирующе. 

\- Джульетта, пожалуйста... может, ты что-то заметила, видела, но не приняла во внимание? - Хэнку было не по себе.

\- Нет, прости, - все еще ошеломленно покачала головой девушка. - Вчера у Ника вроде должен был быть выходной. Я встала раньше него, приготовила завтрак, спустился Ник, мы поели. Потом он остался убирать посуду, а я поехала в клинику - мне позвонила клиентка, у которой заболела кошка и она очень просила меня ее посмотреть. Приехал Ник, мы пошли гулять по городу, зашли в кафе и там у нас разговор свернул... Я сказала ему, что больше так не могу и хочу уехать. Тут позвонил ты, спросил что-то по делу, мы начали почти ругаться, потом позвонили вы, капитан, и Ник сорвался в участок. Приехал вечером, помог мне донести чемодан до такси, и я уехала в отель. С утра работала в клинике, но потом хватилась некоторых документов. Вспомнила, что оставила их дома, приехала сюда, зашла и увидела с порога бардак. Прошла к гостиной и увидела торчавшие из-за дивана ноги. Вышла на крыльцо и начала звонить Нику. Он трубку не брал, поэтому я позвонила тебе. За все это время ничего не видела. Кроме вас ему больше никто не звонил, при мне, во всяком случае. 

Как по заказу, мимо них прокатили каталку с уже упакованным телом. Остановив сопровождающих, Ренард открыл мешок и попросил девушку глянуть на тело. Покорно посмотрев на лицо трупа, она только пожала плечами: никогда не видела этого мужчины. 

\- Я могу теперь съездить к Нику? - у мисс Сильвертон зверски болела голова от свалившихся на нее новостей и событий. Но и не навестить того, с кем еще совсем недавно рассчитывала встретить старость, она не могла. 

\- Да, - рассеяно кивнул Ренард. Вытащив телефон, он посмотрел на него, но звонить никуда не стал. 

\- Сэр? Что теперь? Наблюдение за Ником снимать? - Хэнк потер висок пальцами. Самое поганое дело для полицейского то, где приходится копаться в личной жизни своего.

\- Наблюдение? - Джульетта все еще стояла рядом и не пропустила сказанное мимо себя. - Это что, еще не все?

\- За нами троими наблюдали, Габсер, частный детектив, делавший это, зверски убит.

\- Габсер... Габсер? Арнольд Габсер, детектив из Нью-Йорка? - чуть наморщив лоб переспросила Джульетта.

\- Что? Ты его знаешь? - безумно начавшийся день продолжался в духе Алисы из Страны Чудес. 

\- Ну да. Я искала для Ника информацию о смерти его родителей и лично связывалась с ним пару месяцев назад, - прислонилась к перилам девушка, понимая, что это сообщение вызовет новый виток расспросов. - Вежливый мужчина, который согласился поделиться всей имеющейся у него информацией, но только после того, как Ник подтвердит свою личность. Ник потом долго копался в присланных файлах, но ничего не нашел. Или не сказал мне, что в последнее время было для него обычным делом, - не смогла она удержаться от горького хмыка.

\- А в том деле не было никаких фотографий? - Ренард был сосредоточено-вежлив.

\- Возможно, и были, но Ник мне их не показал, - устало опустились плечи у девушки. - Я же говорю - он много о чем мне больше не говорил.

\- Тогда вы не будете против, если мы изымем его компьютер? - на такую операцию при текущем положении дел не требовалось никакого ордера, но было выгоднее спросить, чем вести себя как варвары и иметь потом проблемы.

\- Берите. А я поехала к Нику. Только, меня пропустят? 

\- Я позвоню, так что проблем не будет. И сообщите Хэнку, где вы остановились - расследование будет тяжелым, и, хотя убийца мертв, есть некто, кто убил его самого. Поэтому я пущу патрульных через ваш отель, - Ренард уже кому-то звонил.

\- Боже, мне же еще надо сообщить Монро и Розали - они будут волноваться, - до мужчин донеслось еще одно восклицание Джульетты.

\- Джульетта, подождите! - только всеобщей растерянностью можно было объяснить такие ляпы в их работе. - Вы сказали, Монро и Розали? Можете нам сказать, кто это?

\- Ник познакомился с Монро где-то год назад, и они теперь очень хорошие друзья. С Розали он познакомился, ведя одно из дел, потом как-то познакомил с ней Монро, и теперь те скорее парочка, чем друзья. А Ник с ними общается очень часто. Так что, если они не дозвонятся до него, то начнут переживать. 

\- Монро... Высокий мужчина плотного телосложения, некоторая сутулость, растрепанные темные волосы, борода и немного старомодная одежда? - капитан дал очень четкое описание четвертого с тех фотографий.

\- Да, это Эдди, - Джульетте начало казаться, что она никогда не сойдет с крыльца этого дома, терзаемая бесконечным потоком вопросов. 

\- Кто они? - может, все дело в них?

\- Монро часовщик и убежденный вегетарианец. Розали унаследовала от убитого брата лавку специй, трав и чая. Удивительно милая и смешная парочка, которая никак не может признаться друг другу в симпатии. Пожалуйста... можно я уже поеду? - у девушки на глазах уже едва слезы не блестели от бессилия что-то изменить в этой ситуации. 

\- Да, можете. Но потом скиньте Хэнку контакты этих друзей - они могут что-нибудь знать, - сжалился Ренард над девушкой и отпустил ее к Нику. Та поспешила отойти подальше от полицейских, пока те не придумали еще миллион и один вопрос.

\- Ник... во что же ты вляпался? - Хэнк не знал, за что хвататься. Тихий спальный район, в основном семейные парочки. Камер почти нет, так что рассчитывать на съемку смысла нет. Оставалось надеяться только на опрос соседей и на компьютер самого Ника.

\- Сержант, Хэнк, вы опрашиваете соседей по улице Беркхарда, я опрашиваю тех, кто живет напротив, - Ренарду было жизненно необходимо выяснить, что вообще произошло. Организм Гримма мог поспорить регенерацией даже с королевской кровью, и банальная простуда не смогла бы довести Беркхарда до такого состояния. К тому же, таинственная смерть Кимуры, убитого кинжалом из арсенала, присущего именно Гриммам… При том, что Ник физически был неспособен это сделать, будучи весь день под наблюдением врачей и караулящих его полицейских. Сейчас капитан Ренард даже сожалел, что Ник так и не поделился своей тайной с Гриффином: если бы напарник Гримма был в курсе происходящего, вести дело было бы намного проще. Но что есть, с тем и придется работать. 

Как и ожидалось, опрос немногочисленных свидетелей ничего не дал. Очень приятная и красивая пара, никогда не ссорились, жили душа в душу. Кажется, у него тетя умерла какое-то время назад? Печально. Простите, офицер, но мы только вернулись/работали/отдыхали/смотрели телевизор и ничего не видели. Нам очень жаль. А что с молодым человеком? Ах, он в больнице! А что с ним? Заболел? Тогда скорейшего ему выздоровления.

Ву и Гриффин только руками развели, когда свидетельские показания, собранные ими и капитаном совпали едва ли не дословно. Делать в доме было больше нечего, дело теперь было за мелочами.

Компьютер Ника порадовал весьма интересными логами, ведущими на сайты мистики, сказок и просто странных форумов, где зависали еще более странные личности. Еще были найдены черновики отчетов по делам за прошедший год и сами дела, хранимые детективом Беркхардом на домашнем компьютере. Так же были найдены те самые файлы, присланные Габсером, среди которых обнаружилась и фотография Кимуры. И ничего, что объяснило бы труп последнего подозреваемого в убийстве родителей Ника в доме самого Беркхарда. 

Был уже вечер, когда капитан и детектив Гриффин закончили копаться в делах Ника. Выдавить хоть какую-то стоящую идею из почти кипящих мозгов оказалось невозможно, поэтому капитан и следующий за ним на своей машине Хэнк направились в больницу. Остановившись возле палаты Ника, они какое-то время смотрели сквозь стекло на очень бледного Беркхарда, похожего сейчас на спящую принцессу. С поправкой на пол. Почти не двигалась грудная клетка, настолько редким и неглубоким было дыхание, не дрожали ресницы, которые оказались по-девичьи густыми и длинными. Размеренно пищал кардиомонитор, выдавая кривую сердцебиения и пульса, медленных настолько, что плачевное состояние пациента становилось очевидно любому. 

Впрочем, долго стоять возле палаты пациента им не дал врач, который категорично заявил, что время посещения больных давно истекло, и им здесь больше нечего делать.

Стоя на улице возле своей машины, вертя головой, разминая закаменевшие мышцы шеи, Хэнк непроизвольно вспомнил снятую с руки Ника повязку, и как при этом ярко выделялись три алые длинные царапины на фоне белой простыни. 

 

\- Мажик! Ну конечно! А я все думал, где же слышал эту кличку, - Хэнк был рад отвлечься хоть на что-то. – Это же кошка Адалинды.

Чего он не ожидал, так это огромного напряжения, тут же сковавшее тело капитана. Медленно повернув голову к своему детективу, Ренард тем тихим, спокойным и размеренным голосом, которым говорят люди, имеющие дикое желание заорать, переспросил:

\- Мажик, поцарапавшая Ника, кошка Адалинды? Адалинды Шейд? 

\- Ага, - Хэнк не понял, почему капитан напрягся и переспросил, - а вы что думаете, раз баба оказалась ведьмой, то и кошка у нее ядовитая?

\- Я бы не исключал такой возможности, - Принц города Портленд был готов убивать. И даже знал – кого. 

Хотя бы ту бездомную, что чуть не снесла их с Хэнком, нагло протискиваясь между ними, хотя в ее распоряжении был весь тротуар. На всякий случай ощупав карманы, проверяя, на месте ли бумажник, Хэнк окрикнул неторопливо удалявшуюся сутулую фигуру в темном бесформенном одеянии и капюшоне, надвинутом чуть ли не до носа, хотя пружинки темных волос он сдержать не мог.

\- Эй! А если я тебя сейчас арестую за бродяжничество?

Ответом ему послужил отставленный средний палец. В любой другой ситуации Гриффин обязательно оставил бы хамку ночевать за решеткой, но сейчас ему хотелось только поспать и отдохнуть от безумного дня. 

\- Капитан, что мы будем делать дальше? 

У Гриффина закончились идеи. В прошлом, если так случалось, идея обязательно находилась или у него, или у Ника. Сейчас у него идей не было, Ник лежал в коме, оставался только капитан. 

\- Подождем, - Ренард листал контакты в своем телефоне. – Я подниму кое-какие связи, спрошу, есть ли способ или возможность что-то сделать. Искренне надеюсь, что мне дадут ответ на вопрос: как такое стало возможным?

Последняя фраза была произнесена таким тоном, что Хэнк невольно поежился – он бы очень поостерегся встречаться лицом к лицу с капитаном, когда тот в таком настроении. Впрочем, его это не касается. Добром, запугиванием – если Ренарду удастся выяснить, ему все равно. Ник для него куда важнее.

***

Таксист не стал уезжать сразу, как только клиентка вышла из машины. У нее были слишком заплаканные глаза и общий изможденный вид, чтобы отец пятерых детей не проявил сочувствия. И правильно сделал. Поднявшись на крыльцо аккуратного дома на тихой улочке, пассажирка прислонилась к закрытой двери лбом, постояла так немного и повернула назад. Сев в такси, она назвала совсем другой адрес. Наученный прошлым разом, таксист опять не стал уезжать, а дождался, пока откроется дверь домика на отшибе, и его уже плачущую клиентку втянет внутрь в четыре руки милая пара. Только после этого он поехал на следующий вызов. 

Чего совсем не ожидали Монро и Розали, так это обнаружить на крыльце горько плачущую Джульетту. Втянув девушку в дом, они принялись снимать с нее верхнюю одежду, усаживать на диван, отпаивать водой и вином. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем она более-менее успокоилась и обратила внимание на присутствующих и обстановку. Накрытый на двоих ужин, бутылка вина, нарядно одетая Розали и Монро в рубашке, жилете и галстуке-бабочке. 

Несколько раз всхлипнув и вытерев слезы ладонями, девушка устало поднялась с дивана и начала натягивать снятое пальто, попутно извиняясь за доставленное неудобство. В ответ с нее снова стянули пальто, усадили за стол, заставили выпить бокал вина и потребовали подробного рассказа о причинах ее состояния. 

Не в силах сдерживаться, Джульетта снова расплакалась и заговорила. Из нее ручьем потекли слова, догоняя и сбивая друг дружку в попытке успеть первыми. О том, как изменился Ник за последний год; как она жалеет о приезде тети Мари, после которого Ник начал меняться; как много у него появилось тайн от нее; что она перестала его понимать; она больше так не может, поэтому они расстались; как ей страшно, что Ник не очнется; и почему именно в их доме должен был обнаружиться труп?

\- Подожди, подожди, Джульетта, - потряс головой, как большой пес, Монро. – Что значит «Не очнется»? И что еще за труп?! И как это «Вы расстались»?!

\- Ник… оказывается, Ник вчера заболел, сегодня утром пошел на работу, там потерял сознание. Его увезли в больницу, сказали, что просто простуда, а вечером… а вечером он впал в кому… - кажется, Джульетта решила выплакать весь запас слез, скопившийся у нее за четыре года безоблачного счастья с Ником. – Я приехала сегодня после работы в дом, где мы жили с ним, забрать документы, а там все вверх дном, и лежит труп в гостиной!

\- Ох, ёлки… - глаза что у Монро, что у Розали были круглыми от шока. Они знали, что у Беркхарда проблемы с любимой, и думали, что он скажет ей в конце концов правду. Но чтобы дело кончилось так?! – Где Ник? Мы его обязательно навестим! И все будет в порядке, поверь, Джульетта! Ник не такой, чтобы просто так взять и умереть. 

\- Я говорила Нику вчера, что ничего не получится. Что Судьба настолько против нас, что не даст нам нормально поговорить. Я права. Видите? Я была права. Ник в коме и не может поговорить со мной. Его даже кошка поцарапала, хотя она ласковая, как котенок! Его же до этого никогда не трогали животные.

\- Что еще за кошка? – совсем опешил Монро, оглушенный новостями и потому растерянный.

\- Мажик, кошка Адалинды. Я знаю, что они с Хэнком не очень хорошо расстались, но Мажик-то тут при чем? – Джульетта спрятала лицо в ладонях и потому не видела, с каким ужасом в глазах переглянулись поверх ее головы побледневшие от неожиданности Розали и Монро. С трудом вернув себе спокойствие, Розали переспросила:

\- Ника поцарапала кошка Адалинды? Адалинды Шейд? Когда?

\- Вы же не думаете?.. Боже, вы думаете, что виной тому не простуда, а Мажик?! Тогда надо сказать все доктору! – подхватилась со стула заплаканная девушка. 

\- Нет, нет! Как такое может быть? Мы просто удивились, что после всего Адалинда обратилась за помощью именно к тебе, - нашлась Розали. 

\- Ссорятся люди, а животные при чем? Адалинде просто хотелось, чтобы ее любимицу осмотрел не чужой человек, - у Джульетты не осталось сил ни плакать, ни куда-то идти. Видя ее состояние, Монро пригласил ее остаться в гостевой спальне, и даже предложил новую футболку и старые шорты, горячо уверив, что они чистые. Но удержаться от еще одного вопроса не смог.

\- А кошка… где она сейчас?

\- В клинике. Адалинда позвонила и извинилась, что не сможет ее забрать в ближайшие дни – ей срочно надо уехать по делам фирмы, но она готова щедро оплатить мое беспокойство. Деньги пришли на счет буквально через час, так что ничего необычного. У нас часто так случается. А что?

\- Да так… У меня нет диплома, но я хорошо разбираюсь в нетрадиционной медицине. Я просто хотела бы проверить ее своими средствами, точно ли она чиста, - Розали выдала почти правдивую версию. 

Без слов вытащив ключ из сумочки, Джульетта вручила его Розали и тяжело поднялась по лестнице за Монро. Прошло почти полчаса прежде, чем тот спустился обратно. На безмолвный вопрос в глазах Розали только пожал плечами и всем своим видом показал пантомиму «плачет, умылась, переоделась, легла, теперь спит».

\- Ох, блин, что творится, - налив себе бокал вина, Монро выхлебал его как воду. – Как же это так, Ник умудрился попасться? 

\- Нам нужно проверить кошку, - твердо заявила Розали. У нее самой голова шла кругом, но ситуация не предполагала расслабления. – Монро, ты не мог бы… пожалуйста, - мило улыбнулась Рыжехвост.

\- Сюда привезти? – Эдди безропотно пошел к входной двери. – Блин, если папа узнает, что я помогал и помогаю Гримму – он меня проклянет.

\- Ник не такой, как все остальные Гриммы. Он лучше их именно потому, что остался человеком, - покачала головой Розали. – И нет, ее лучше отвезти в мой магазин, я приеду и приготовлю состав для проверки. А утром уже вместе посмотрим, в чем дело. 

Монро потребовалось два часа, чтобы доехать до клиники, забрать смирно сидящую в клетке кошку, отвезти в магазинчик Розали, вернуться домой и отправить ту на такси. Оставлять неожиданную гостью одну они не рискнули. Оказавшись в своей стихии, девушка быстро приготовила нужный состав, но проверять сама не стала: мало ли, как поведет себя животное, будет лучше, если рядом при этом окажется крепкое плечо Монро. И потом – время пятый час утра, ей просто жизненно необходимо поспать хоть немного. Завтра обещает быть очень сложным.

***

Элегантно одетая женщина только недоуменно приподняла брови, когда раздался громкий стук в дверь. По тому, как стучат, можно многое сказать. Тихий, спокойный, неуверенный в себе, наоборот – самоуверенный, наглый… стук каждого человека отражает его внутреннюю суть. Сейчас в дверь стучал тот, кто имел право этого вообще не делать, но почему-то из последних сил соблюдал элементарные правила вежливости. Испытывать терпение такого – последнее дело. Едва успев открыть дверь, женщина схватилась за горло, которое сжала крепкая рука. Почти внеся хозяйку в дом и пинком захлопнув входную дверь, ночной гость спросил ледяным тоном:

\- Где твоя дочь, ведьма?

Вот только, когда не можешь дышать, не можешь и ответить. Шон Ренард сообразил это быстро, и теперь нависал над женщиной, как грозовая туча, ожидая, когда та отдышится.

\- Где Адалинда, Кэтрин? – когда Ренарду стало казаться, что женщина просто тянет время, он повторил вопрос.

\- Шон, такой поздний визит… Ты наконец решил определиться в отношениях с моей дочерью? – Принцу Портленда было что-то нужно, иначе он убил бы ее сразу. – Надо же, я даже не ожидала, особенно после того, как ты с ней поступил. 

\- Я поступил? – выделил первое слово Ренард.

\- Твой Гримм, какая разница? Факт того, что Адалинда больше не ведьма, и ты ничего не сделал, чтобы это предотвратить! – пусть Кэтрин Шейд считала свою дочь всего лишь выгодным вложением, но время и силы, которые пошли прахом, ее не радовали. Очень сильно не радовали. 

\- С ней все было в порядке, пока она выполняла мои распоряжения. Но Адалинда решила, что может вмешаться в мои планы, за что и поплатилась. В том, что она потеряла свою ведьминскую суть, моей вины нет. Только ее. И Кэтрин, я очень, _очень_ хочу знать, что она натворила. И как это исправить. 

\- Иначе что? Избавишься от меня? – горько хмыкнула Кэтрин. В чем-то она признавала правоту слов Шона – Адалинда действительно заигралась, но признать это вслух было выше ее сил. 

\- Ты слишком полезна, чтобы так бездарно растрачивать такой ресурс, - равнодушно заявил Ренард, проходя на кухню. Слова жестокие в своей сути, учитывая, что в свое время он не побрезговал вступить с ней в связь. А потом переключился на ее дочь. – К тому же, ты мне должна, и долг все еще не оплачен. Что натворила твоя дочь?

\- Опиши симптомы, - устало опустилась на барный стул женщина.

\- Вчера она принесла свою кошку в клинику к Джульетте, девушке Гримма. Та оцарапала его. К вечеру он почувствовал слабость, головную боль, озноб. Симптомы простуды. Утром все ухудшилось, потом Беркхард потерял сознание. В больнице сказали, что это просто запущенная простуда, но к вечеру все показатели упали до критического минимума, и он впал в кому. 

\- Скорей всего, это заклятье «Спящей Красавицы», - моментально опознала описанное Кэтрин.

\- Как это снять? – Шон ходил по небольшой кухне, как тигр в клетке. Слишком мало пространства, слишком хочется крови, но доступная добыча стоит за крепкими прутьями и дразнится. 

\- О! Довольно забавно, - злобно усмехнулась женщина, внезапно заимевшая шанс хоть как-то отомстить. – Надо накапать в глаза одно зелье, а потом принцессу должен поцеловать принц, чистый сердцем, душой и помыслами. Зелье я приготовлю, но где ты найдешь особу с королевской кровью, «чистую сердцем, душой и помыслами»? Как ты понимаешь, сейчас в Портленде всего одна такая особь, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что к тебе можно отнести все выше сказанное. Разве что, пройдешь Очищение? Рискнешь? Ради своего Гримма? Но советую поторопиться с решением, потому что чем дольше тянешь с ним, тем меньше будет помнить твоя принцесса – побочные действия заклятья, знаешь ли. А Очищение процесс долгий и очень болезненный. Так каким будет твое решение, Принц?

Впрочем, момент триумфа был смазан непроизвольным втягиванием головы - на упивающуюся своим триумфом ведьму смотрела сама тьма, а в горле глядящего на нее зверя клокотал глухой рык. С трудом взяв под контроль взбунтовавшуюся натуру, Ренард отрывисто спросил:

\- Сколько времени займет приготовление?

\- Утром я схожу в одно место – у меня не хватает кое-каких ингредиентов, потом приготовление… Это недолго, так что к четырем должно быть готово.

\- Не допусти той же ошибки, что и твоя дочь.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и о присутствии мужчины на кухне аккуратного, зажиточного дома напоминало только ощущение прошедшей грозы - слишком сладкий воздух и волоски на теле, вставшие дыбом. Чувствуя себя на все прожитые годы, ведьма с трудом поднялась в спальню и легла в постель, моментально проваливаясь в душную темноту. Гнев Принца – это не просто ссора знакомых, это кошмар любой ведьмы.

***

Утро началось со звонка Хэнка, не знающего, где Джульетта. Спустившись на кухню, она спросила у Монро, суетящегося у плиты в кухонном фартуке с упитанными поросятами в поварских колпаках, может ли Хэнк приехать к нему домой. Тоскливо оглядев свое убежище холостяка, Эдди, тем не менее, с готовностью согласился. Продиктовав адрес, Джульетта сбросила звонок, оглядела себя и спросила, где она может умыться. 

Проводив ее в ванную комнату, Монро по-джентельменски выдал ей красивое полотенце в упаковке, новую зубную щетку, сопроводив их долгим взглядом и еще одним тоскливым вздохом. Судя по всему, обе вещи предназначались для совсем другой девушки. Однако при этом Монро ни слова не сказал, что Джульетта доставляет им с Розали какие-то неудобства.

Усадив гостью за стол, хозяин дома принялся суетиться вокруг нее, постоянно предлагая разные вкусности, которых на кухне было слишком много для обычного утра. Похоже, Монро плохо спал, рано встал, и, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, принялся за готовку ни свет, ни заря. 

Когда Джульетта отказывалась от очередной порции чего-то вегетарианского, но потрясающе пахнувшего, в дверь постучал Хэнк. 

Внимательно оглядев доступное взгляду пространство, Гриффин отметил громадное количество часов, и все – механические. Плохо спавший, он, вопреки правилам, с удовольствием присоединился к завтраку, попутно задавая вопросы. Если это друг Ника, то даже нарушения никакого нет – всего лишь беседа друзей. На все вопросы Монро отвечал с подкупающей готовностью, но ответы были полностью бесполезны. Нет, Ник никогда не говорил о деталях расследования. Нет, он никогда не говорил о преследовании. Нет, сколько Монро его знает, Ник ни разу не болел. Да, я часовщик. Зарабатываю? Ну, неплохо – я лучший часовщик, это у нас семейное, и мне звонят насчет починки часов через полмира. Я вам знаком? Ну, тут такое дело… Помните дело о девочке в красной ветровке? Так вот тогда вы меня и видели: вы меня еще арестовали, как подозреваемого. Да, я все понимаю! Мы же с Ником так и подружились: он потом пришел ко мне извиниться, потом мы еще увиделись, потом как-то так вышло, что мы стали регулярно пить вместе пиво. Розали? Вы что, и ее не помните? Фредди, ее брат. Его убили, у него еще лавка специй и трав. Розали приехала в город, не планируя оставаться - хотела уехать, потом ее чуть не убили при ограблении, а потом она решила остаться здесь, в Портленде. Вот как-то так. Потом Ник познакомил нас с Джульеттой, и с тех пор мы и дружим. 

Хэнк проглотил все вопросы о том, как мог Ник сойтись с таким странным типом. Они - полные противоположности друг другу. Хотя, не ему диктовать, с кем может дружить его напарник. Поблагодарив за завтрак, Хэнк встал из-за стола и извинился, что ему пора в участок. Джульетта тоже принялась собираться – ей пора было ехать в клинику, да к тому больше не хотелось злоупотреблять вынужденным гостеприимством Монро. И потом, ей было неловко, что вчера она своей истерикой сорвала романтическое свидание этой неуклюже-милой парочки. 

С громким облегченным вздохом закрыв за гостями дверь, Монро кинулся звонить Розали. Узнав, что состав определения готов, он тут же выехал к ней.

В магазине они уже вдвоем внимательно оглядели упитанную кошку. Вчера было слишком поздно, к тому же они слишком торопились и хотели спать, чтобы делать это. Сейчас им никто не мешал, спать хотелось, но не так, чтобы отложить все на потом. Когда Монро потянулся к защелке клетки, Розали остановила его и принесла из подсобки огромные толстые перчатки, в которых работала с ядовитыми веществами – меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы зловредная кошка оцарапала еще кого-то. Особенно Монро. С благодарностью приняв эту защиту, тот осторожно вытянул животное наружу, и, стараясь держать ее подальше от себя, поднес к стеклянной миске с прозрачной жидкостью. Преодолевая сопротивление кошки, опустил ее лапы в миску и чуть придержал. Спустя несколько секунд ожидания жидкость начала приобретать густо-синий цвет. К тому времени, как Монро снова запер животное в клетке, цвет перестал клубиться и принял равномерную окраску. 

Быстро пролистав несколько заранее приготовленных книг, Розали тяжело осела на стул.

\- Что? Что там? – взволнованный Монро начал заламывать руки. Несмотря на то, что Ник был Гриммом, он ему нравился. Да, несколько жестковат характером, но учитывая, что из себя по рассказам представляли другие Гриммы, Беркхард был само сострадание и великодушие. 

\- Ох, Монро… - Розали встала и шагнула в раскрытые объятия Эдди, прячась в них от страха и тревоги после прочитанного. – Я нашла, чем эта ведьма отравила Ника.

\- Так, что в этом плохого? – не понял тревоги Монро. – Или ты не можешь это приготовить, и нужна именно ведьма?

\- Лечение, оно… двухкомпонентное. Я могу приготовить состав, и его достаточно несложно ввести Нику - надо просто накапать в глаза. Но вот вторая часть… Его должен поцеловать кто-то королевской крови, кого в Портленде точно нет.

\- Принцесса, что ли? – не понял сначала Монро.

\- Монро… кто-то, в ком течет королевская кровь. Ты можешь себе представить, чтобы кто-нибудь из принцев, не принцесс, принцев Правящих Домов согласился поцеловать Гримма? И чтобы при этом был «чистым душой, сердцем и помыслами?»

\- Ох, ёёёёлки… вот блин… ну, чувак, ты и встряяял… - до Монро дошла вся тяжесть ситуации. – И что, мы совсем ничего не можем сделать? Жалко мне как-то Ника... вот так вот умереть. 

\- Можем попробовать приготовить состав, вдруг поможет. Судя по всему, Адалинда собиралась отравить Джульетту, но попался Ник. А он ведь Гримм… Вдруг хватит просто зелья? Мы хотя бы попробуем…

Им пришлось разорвать объятия, в которых было так уютно молчать, потому что зазвенел колокольчик над входной дверью. Клиентом оказалась холеная дама в возрасте, взявшая несколько ингредиентов, и продемонстрировавшая свой сволочной ведьминский характер при названной сумме. Пришлось скинуть, но свое Розали все равно вернула, так что не стала зацикливаться на этом моменте. 

Собрав с полки нужные ингредиенты, Розали ушла в задние комнаты, где была оборудована мини-лаборатория, оставив Монро за главного. Когда зелье уже кипело, Розали задумчиво кинула очередную травку и еще раз внимательно перечитала рецепт. У нее было немного времени до следующей закладки, поэтому она вышла в магазин к Монро и принялась смотреть сегодняшние продажи. Уставившись на листок со списком покупок первой утренней клиентки, Рыжехвост тревожно потеребила прядь волос.

Как оказалось, список содержал чуть меньше половины тех вещей, из которых варила зелье сама Розали. Вполне вероятно, что это просто совпадение, но сейчас вокруг творилось такое, что лучше иметь такой вариант в виду. Кто-то еще варил для Ника нужное зелье. Монро, когда она объяснила ему причины своей тревоги, только за голову схватился и запричитал, мгновенно уверовав в версию Розали. Впрочем, сейчас они только и могли, что ждать и надеяться на лучшее. Зелье надо было не только сварить – его надо было еще отстоять, а потом пройти к Нику и суметь закапать в глаза в обход врачей. Тоже та еще задача. Раньше завтрашнего дня они все равно сделать что-то не могли. 

Весь участок гудел как улей. В последнее время Беркхарду и Гриффину доставались весьма неоднозначные дела, которые напарники раскрывали, что тоже вызывало достаточное количество вопросов: еще год назад половина таких дел оставалась «висяками». А теперь чуть ли не стопроцентная раскрываемость, правда, в половине случаев виновные или подозреваемые оказывались мертвыми. У ОВР уже появились вопросы к этой паре детективов, но их тормозили сверху – начальству не хотелось, чтобы такой высокий процент опять упал. Да и на каких основаниях? Оба детектива жили по средствам, внезапных и странных покупок не совершали, все документы и отчеты всегда были в порядке. Вот если Гриффин или Беркхард оступятся… тогда их от служебного расследования не спасет никакое заступничество. Впрочем, сейчас эти вопросы ушли на второй план. Ник был приятным парнем, улыбчивым, добродушным и никогда не отказывавшим в помощи своим. И тут вдруг он сам стал главным фигурантом очень странного дела.

***

Джульетта разрывалась на части. Ей больше не хотелось не спать ночами, гадая, где и с кем сейчас Ник. Больше не хотелось видеть на его одежде странные пятна крови, хотя никаких задержаний не было. Ей не хотелось просыпаться после кошмаров, где она не успевала схватить тот ковш с кипятком, или когда Ник не успевал спасти ее, и тогда она сгорела бы заживо… 

Бродя по дому, где было проведено столько счастливых минут, где каждая вещица была памятью о маленьком, но очень личном событии их с Ником жизни, она мучительно размышляла, стоит ли ей попытаться… что? Вернуть? Исправить? Решить? Что? 

Ник изменился, и вернуть то, что было, уже не получится, как бы она не старалась. Исправить можно только вдвоем, а у нее уже не было уверенности, что Ник захочет или сможет попытаться. Решить вопрос самым кардинальным образом, оставив все в прошлом? Покачав головой, девушка поставила на место их с Беркхардом совместную фотографию, на которой они были вдвоем и счастливы. Пройдя в гостевую спальню, она приняла душ, переоделась в домашнюю одежду, часть которой все еще висела в шкафу, и легла в постель, провалившись в душную темноту, где ее продолжили преследовать эти вопросы.

Утром ее разбудил звонок от Монро и Розали, которые собирались ехать к Нику в больницу и спрашивали, поедет ли она с ними? Спустив ноги с постели, Джульетта помотала тяжелой головой и хрипло попросила дать ей час на сборы, а потом она сама приедет в больницу. Сочувственно угукнув, Монро повесил трубку и оглянулся на Розали, которая бережно набирала в шприц лиловую жидкость. 

\- Джульетта приедет к Нику в больницу через час.

***

Капитан Ренард предупредил, что будет в участке только после обеда. Судя по его хриплому голосу, было вполне вероятно, что капитан не сможет приехать и после обеда. Глядя на себя в зеркало, Шон Ренард снова постарался согнать непроизвольную трансформацию. С отвращением оглядев закрытый глаз, висок, щеку и половину рта, истлевшие настолько, что обнажались багрово-серые жилы и острые, серые зубы ведьмовской половины натуры, Ренард все же сумел вернуть себе человеческий облик. Кэтрин не солгала, когда предупреждала о болезненности процесса. Такой боли он не испытывал даже в детстве, когда Эрик отравил его, хотя думал, что больнее, чем тогда, быть не может. Он ошибался. И вчерашний вечер и ночь ему это доказали. Если бы он знал, насколько это мучительно, то вполне вероятно, что не смог бы решиться на Очищение, насколько бы выгоден ни был ручной Гримм. Но дело было сделано, оставалось только хоть немного прийти в себя, чтобы не рухнуть в обморок от слабости прямо в больнице, и сделать то, ради чего все затевалось – вернуть Ника в сознание.

Долгий контрастный душ, две чашки крепкого кофе, тост с маслом, съеденный через силу – после всех процедур Шон почувствовал себя почти нормально. Хотя под кожей оставалось ощущение гудящего по нервам и жилам тока. Собираясь после больницы ехать сразу в участок, капитан взял кейс с документами и вышел на лестничную площадку.

***

Управившись со сборами гораздо раньше названного часа, Джульетта приехала в больницу, не дожидаясь Монро и Розали. Припарковав свой автомобиль на другой стороне дороги, она минут десять сидела в машине, глядя в никуда и ни о чем не думая. Покинув салон, она неторопливо прошла по коридору к палате Ника и остановилась на углу пересекающихся коридоров: возле палаты не было патрульных, а возле самой постели стоял капитан Ренард и пристально смотрел на своего детектива. Полагая, что не стоит давать знать о себе, Джульетта уже собиралась вернуться в комнату ожидания, когда капитан сделал самую невероятную вещь из всех возможных: стиснув поручень больничной постели с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев, мужчина медленно, будто преодолевая сопротивление самой гравитации, наклонился к самому лицу Ника и… и поцеловал его! Не просто прикоснулся губами к виску или щеке, что было бы хоть и странно, но хоть как-то объяснимо. Нет! Он прижался губами к плотно сомкнутым губам Ника и застыл так на несколько секунд. Так же медленно, как наклонялся, он выпрямился и снова посмотрел на Ника. Закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и с силой провел ладонью по лицу, будто что-то стирая. Резко мотнув головой, капитан стремительно развернулся и покинул палату широкими шагами, стиснув кулаки и опустив голову. Только поэтому он не заметил бледную как полотно девушку, которая прижималась к стене и зажимала рот обеими ладонями.

Сколько она простояла у стены, Джульетта не смогла бы потом сказать даже под страхом смерти. В себя ее привел рингтон телефона в кармане и голос Розали, которая обеспокоенно что-то говорила Монро, выходящему за ней из лифта.

\- … нее дозвониться. Вроде, я видела ее машину, но это могло мне и показать… О! Джульетта! А я уже начала тревожиться – ты не брала телефон. 

Все, что смогла сделать в ответ девушка – это неопределенно покачать головой. Перед ее глазами все еще стояла высокая фигура, которая так отчаянно целовала человека, совсем недавно бывшего центром ее мира. Как оказалось – не только ее. Она никогда не видела на Нике чужих следов, кроме последствий драк. Не чувствовала от него чужого запаха, кроме запаха пороха и крови. А если это не запах и не следы? Если это чувства, которые один не замечал, а другой – не озвучивал? Или это и есть ответы на все ее вопросы? Неужели это ей так показывают, что она действительно стала чужой для Ника?

Дойдя до палаты, возле которой все еще отсутствовали оба патрульных, она на ватных ногах шагнула внутрь следом за Монро и Розали, которые как-то странно переглядывались между собой и потому не заметили, как в глубоком вздохе приподнялась почти неподвижная грудь, дрогнули какие-то по девчоночьи длинные ресницы, и на них троих уставились ясным, безмятежным взглядом блестящих голубых глаз. 

\- Привет. А вы кто?


	2. Chapter 2

Казалось, что он находится на дне какого-то водоема, прикованный к илистому дну четырьмя тяжелыми якорями, не дающими ему всплыть к далекому-предалекому кружку тусклого света. Бывало, что этот свет заслонял кто-то там, наверху, и порой вокруг слышались далекие неразличимые звуки, тяжело давящие на уши. Иногда он пытался дернуться, но только глубже уходил в липкий ил, старательно затягивающий его в свои объятия. Толща ледяной воды продолжала давить на него, изредка перекатываясь через безвольное тело невидимой волной. И с каждым таким разом у него возникало ощущение, что он что-то теряет, вместе с желанием освободиться. Тусклый свет становился все дальше, вода давила все сильнее, звуки отдалялись, и становилось даже хорошо. Скоро станет совсем тихо, темно и спокойно… только подождать. 

Наслаждаясь очередной волной, уже привычно-уютно прокатившейся по телу, он вдруг ощутил, как вода начала стремительно нагреваться, и тут, неожиданно, губы запекло. Они налились настолько нестерпимым жаром, что не спасала ласковая ледяная вода, стремительно нагревшаяся до кипятка. Пытаясь избавиться от этой пульсации, он дернулся, с удивлением ощутив, как сдвинулись якоря, удерживающие его на месте, и как на секунду губы овеяло прохладой. Не желая терять это ощущение, он начал дергать свои цепи снова и снова, видя, как круг почти пропавшего тусклого света становится все ближе и ярче. В какой-то момент цепи лопнули, он вынырнул на поверхность и осознал…

Его зовут Ник Беркхард, он детектив убойного отдела полиции города Портленд. Воспитывался тетей Мари после гибели в автокатастрофе родителей, полицейским мечтал стать всю жизнь, поэтому к своей цели двигался целенаправленно. Сразу после школы поступил в колледж на юридический, после трех лет обучения закончил его и поступил в Полицейскую Академию. Закончил ее через год в первой пятерке. Два года был патрульным, потом подал прошение о переводе в отдел наркотиков. Проработал там полгода, едва не погиб на операции, получил детектива и перешел в убойный отдел под начало, тогда еще совсем молодого, капитана Ренарда, который сам получил отдел всего за месяц до Ника. Сработался со своим новым напарником, Хэнком Гриффином, с которым служит уже три года, год назад сдал экзамен на сержанта. Как подарок самому себе к новому званию, правда, с помощью Мари, выплатил полностью кредит за колледж и теперь свободен, как ветер. 

Все это так естественно всплыло в памяти, что не заняло и нескольких секунд. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил сразу два факта. Первый - он в больничной палате. Неудачное задержание? Надо будет спросить у доктора или у кого-то из своих, которые, наверняка, сейчас отираются в комнате ожидания. Второй факт удивил чуть больше - в его палате стояли трое незнакомых людей. Мужчина очень примечательной наружности, которая так и просилась на проверку по линии их отдела, и две девушки. Одну из них обнимал мужчина и делал это так бережно, что не надо быть детективом, чтобы понять - они пара. А вот что здесь делала вторая девушка? Очень бледная, недавно плакавшая, и смотрящая сейчас на него так, будто собиралась опять разрыдаться. Не желая сталкиваться с женской истерикой, он постарался предотвратить ее, поздоровавшись и задав логичный вопрос.

\- Привет. А вы кто? 

Чего Ник не ожидал, так это того, что лица мужчины и его спутницы превратятся в чудовищные уродливые морды из ночных кошмаров, а вторая девушка начнет истерически смеяться.

Дежурная медсестра не могла выбрать лучшего момента, чтобы проверить, почему показания приборов странного пациента начали сбоить. И ее удивление было поистине безмерным, когда она обнаружила, что пациент, еще час назад находившийся в глубокой коме, сейчас сидит, прислонившись к подушке, и общается с посетителями, которых никто не пускал. 

На ее зов тут же набежали врачи, оттеснившие посторонних в сторону, хотя пришлось притормозить, когда полицейский попросил не колоть ему ничего, а то он и так уже видит глюки. При этом он смущенно кивнул на забытых всеми посетителей и еще раз переспросил:

\- А все вы кто? Я вас должен знать? Или вы ошиблись палатой? И простите, но, видимо, виноваты лекарства – мне уже всякое мерещится. 

Истерично смеющаяся девушка наконец-то замолчала при некоторой помощи одной из медсестер. А вот парочка повела себя как-то странно. Мужчина вытаращился на него, будто у Ника выросла вторая голова, а девушка закрыла глаза и покачала головой с таким горестным выражением лица, что Ник невольно оглянулся на замерших врачей – может, он тут умирает?

\- Ник… Это Монро, твой друг с которым ты так часто пьешь пиво, что видишь его чаще меня. Меня зовут Розали, и только благодаря тебе я осталась жива. А это – Джульетта. Твоя девушка.

Вот теперь все стало действительно странным.

Посетителей сначала выставили в коридор. Потом, когда первичный осмотр выявил, что на данный момент жизненным показателям больного позавидуют некоторые здоровые, - им разрешили вернуться. Похоже, кратковременная кома имела куда более серьезные последствия, чем показалось вначале.

Если Розали и Монро отвечали на вопросы с готовностью, хотя и запинались на каких-то моментах и постоянно переглядывались между собой, то Джульетту почти не трогали – видно было, что девушка находится в глубоком шоке и, скорее, сама нуждается в помощи. 

Сам Ник был безмерно удивлен, узнав о причине своего пребывания в клинике. Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не простуды и ее последствий. А это означало, что никто не торчит в комнате ожидания, стоит позвонить Хэнку, узнать о текущем положении дел. И вообще – откуда у него взялась девушка?!

В участке взметнулась волна оживления, когда Хэнк поднял телефон и радостно поприветствовал Ника на все отделение. На гул голосов из кабинета выглянул капитан, который пришел на работу раньше обеда, несколько секунд смотрел на Гриффина и спокойно велел ехать к напарнику в больницу, выяснить, что знает о трупе в его доме Беркхард. Причина ничем не хуже любой другой.

Приехавший с ветерком в больницу Хэнк обнаружил на диванчике в коридоре сидящих в полной растерянности Монро и Розали, а также находящуюся в прострации Джульетту, не реагирующую на внешние раздражители. Улыбка как-то сама собой сползла с лица Гриффина. Будь все в порядке, возле Ника сейчас бы не суетились врачи, а его друзья и девушка не сидели бы с таким видом, будто здесь и сейчас случился локальный Армагеддон. 

Кивнув новым знакомым, Хэнк стукнул пару раз в дверь и зашел, не дожидаясь ответа. Врачи его проигнорировали, а вот замученный ими Ник встретил широкой улыбкой. И первый же вопрос напарника прояснил вид его посетителей. Как?! Как можно забыть девушку, с которой прожил почти четыре года и которой собирался сделать предложение?! Забыть человека, с которым на протяжении года пьешь пиво, и спасенную девушку? Короткий опрос выявил всю глубину катастрофы. Последним воспоминанием детектива Беркхарда было дело о пропавшей девочке в красной ветровке. То самое, при ведении которого детектив Беркхард арестовал Эдди Монро по подозрению в похищении ребенка и которое они закрыли еще год назад. Дело Розали Калверт было гораздо позже, и, соответственно, ее Ник тоже не помнил. Это ладно. Такое возможно. Но чтобы память подчистую стерла все факты об одном-единственном человеке, оставив все события рядом с ним, но не сам объект… С таким врачи еще не сталкивались. Неудивительно, что Джульетта сидела в шоке. Да, они с Ником расстались, но они были такой счастливой парой, что в это не верилось, и все считали, что они опять сойдутся. 

Да еще и эта передозировка, когда Беркхард через силу признался, что в какой-то момент увидел вместо человеческих лиц какие-то чудовищные маски. Никто не видел, как в коридоре дружно вздрогнули Монро и Розали, благодаря своему нечеловеческому слуху прекрасно слышавшие ответы Ника. Впрочем, никто не стал заострять на этом факте внимание: организм еще не оправился от стресса, плюс действие препаратов… 

Экстренно собранный консилиум врачей дружно признал, что физическое состояние детектива Беркхарда вызывает зависть: его хоть сейчас можно отправлять на спортивные соревнования. А вот психическое, в частности – проблему с памятью, – им предстояло изучить, поэтому они оставляют его в больнице на ближайшие несколько дней. 

Прекрасно понимая, что такие новости надолго не утаишь, Хэнк не стал скрывать по возвращении в участок от сослуживцев еще одну проблему, которую огреб на свою бедовую голову его напарник. И весь участок имел честь лицезреть зрелище, которым их капитан никого не баловал - выражением шока на обычно бесстрастном лице. 

Потерев пальцем глубокую вертикальную морщинку между бровями, капитан медленно повторил за Гриффином сказанное.

\- Я правильно понял? Ник не помнит последний год своей жизни, не помнит четыре года, прожитых со своей девушкой, хотя помнит факты, не касающиеся ее напрямую. При этом физически он здоров полностью. Полагаю, спрашивать его о теле Кимуры ты не стал? 

\- Капитан, а смысл, если он не помнит весь последний год? – Гриффин взъерошил свою короткую шевелюру жестом отчаяния.

\- Хэнк… - Ренард нехарактерно для себя замялся на следующем вопросе. – А Ник… он помнит, что к нему приезжала тетя, и что она умерла? 

На этом вопросе Гриффин выпрямился на стуле так, будто проглотил палку. При разговоре с Ником эта тема как-то не всплыла, а ведь приезд и гибель обожаемой тети Ника произошел именно в забытый промежуток времени. 

\- Нет, капитан. Мы не говорили про это. Но если он забыл все… Чееерт… Да что ж это такое?! Будто Ника кто проклял сплошным невезением!

\- Может, его проверить не только на здоровье, но и на сглазы? Могу найти для него нужный телефончик, - сержант Ву выдал очередную шутку, но она была такой же фальшивой, как и его улыбка. – Капитан, у нас новое дело. Пострадавшая – Кэтрин Шейд. Нашла соседка, обнаружившая приоткрытую дверь дома. 

\- Кэтрин Шейд? – капитан странно дернулся и опередил Гриффина, взяв дело первым. – Хэнк, ты со мной.

\- Шейд… Какое отношение она имеет к Адалинде? - Хэнк припомнил свой странный неудачный роман.

\- Это ее мать, - капитан уже вышел из своего кабинета с пальто в руках и двигался к выходу. – Ву, проверь местонахождение ее дочери, Адалинды Шейд. 

Дом был ухоженным, хозяйка была дамой обеспеченной, судя по обстановке. Но сейчас и дом, и хозяйка находились в беспорядке. В комнатах первого этажа был разгром, наглядно свидетельствующий, что миссис Шейд дорого продала свою жизнь. Об этом же говорили и растрепанная одежды жертвы, и разбитое лицо, и перерезанное осколком зеркала горло. Криминалисты тщательно искали все возможные следы нападавшего, но пока ничего похожего не находили. Зато при опросе соседей им повезло - один из них выгуливал собаку и видел на улице подозрительного бродягу. Точнее, он не уверен, мужчина это был или женщина. Темная свободная одежда, армейские ботинки, натянутый до самого носа капюшон, из-под которого виднелись темные курчавые волосы. 

На камерах наблюдения этот бродяга засветился всего в один раз и сразу же стал подозреваемым №1 – избежать съемки в этом месте не было никакой возможности, поэтому те две секунды, что фигура находилась в кадре, она стояла так, чтобы не было видно ее лица. Встать так можно было только намеренно. И головной боли у их отдела добавилось – найти кого-то по _таким_ приметам в _таком_ городе, как Портленд, дело почти нереальное. 

Глядя через плечо Гриффина на экран компьютера, Ренард нахмурился и нажал на паузу, остановив кадр, где были видны край капюшона и пряди вьющихся темных волос. Игнорируя вопросительный взгляд Гриффина, капитан выпрямился, нахмурился, потер большим пальцем кольцо на безымянном пальце правой руки и приказал как обычно случайно проходившему мимо именно в этот момент сержанту Ву принести записи с камер наблюдения за вчерашний день перед управлением. 

Сначала Хэнк не понял, в чем дело, но когда Ренард уверенно отмотал на нужный отрезок, то с удивлением увидел себя и капитана на парковке перед управлением. На съемке было видно, что Гриффин взволнованно что-то говорит, а капитан очень напряжен. И тут Хэнк понял, в чем дело: между ними протиснулась та самая фигура, что сегодня мелькнула на съемке в районе дома Кэтрин Шейд. Темная свободная одежда, мощные ботинки, глубоко надвинутый капюшон, из которого выбиваются пружинки кудрявых волос. Правда, лица не было видно и здесь. На этой съемке фигура была видна в течение почти пяти секунд, но лицо так нигде и не мелькнуло. Зато стало ясно, что возможный преступник – точно женщина. 

Велев распечатать снимок, Ренард уже собирался скрыться в своем кабинете, но замер, поймав себя на внезапном озарении. Вернувшись к Хэнку, он еще раз глянул на уже распечатанный снимок и уверенно приказал снова опросить всех соседей Беркхарда: никто не видел эту женщину в районе того дня, когда было обнаружено тело Кимуры?

Получив новое направление расследования, Хэнк рьяно взялся за дело, выбрав в помощники Ву. Как оказалось, капитан был абсолютно прав: увидев снимок, одна из соседок уверенно заявила, что да, она видела на их улице эту бродяжку, и не один раз. Как раз за день до убийства и сегодня. Даже собиралась позвонить в полицию, но эта подозрительная личность больше не мелькала. И даже сказала, что это белая женщина где-то между тридцати пяти - сорока пяти лет. Больше она ничего сказать не может, простите, офицеры. В порыве вдохновения Хэнк еще раз съездил в больницу и опросил персонал, получив в качестве награды подтверждение: да, двое медбратьев, отдыхавших в свободную минуту на улице, вроде бы видели ее возле парковки. А одна из сестер видела белую женщину в такой одежде на третьем этаже. Правда, когда она собиралась подойти к ней, чтобы спросить, к кому она, женщина отступила в коридор, а когда сестра заглянула в него, то уже никого не увидела.

\- Странная женщина, которую смело можно считать нашей убийцей. Арнольд Габсер, Акира Кимура, Кэтрин Шейд… что может быть между ними общего? – задумчиво бормотал Ву, допущенный к таинству расследования. 

\- Ник, - коротко заметил незаметно подошедший к ним Ренард. – Их всех так или иначе объединяет детектив Беркхард. Кимура причастен к автокатастрофе, в которой погибли родители Беркхарда. Арнольд Габсер расследовал это дело. Кэтрин Шейд – мать Адалинды, которая какое-то время встречалась с тобой, Хэнк, а ты – напарник Ника. Все упирается в него, что опять приводит нас в тупик – Беркхард не помнит этот год. Хэнк, не знаю как, тряси кого хочешь, но выясни, чем в свободное время занимался твой напарник. Готов поспорить – он что-то узнал, что-то такое искал, что стягивает все ниточки к нему.

\- А еще, тетю Ника пытались убить… - задумчиво протянул сержант.

Гриффин и капитан переглянулись поверх головы низкорослого сержанта – этот факт отлично вписывался в череду странных убийств, и ставил Беркхарда в очень невыгодное положение, делая возможной жертвой. Видимо, Ник не оставил попыток узнать больше о смерти своих родителей - по какой-то же причине Беркхард связался с Габсером - но это мог пояснить лишь тот Ник, каким он был до комы. 

\- Адалинды Шейд нет в стране – она вылетела из Портленда в Вену накануне того дня, когда Ник попал в больницу, - добавил еще один факт в копилку Ву. 

\- В свое время Кимура участвовал в убийстве родителей Ника. После их смерти его на воспитание взяла тетя, которую тоже убили. У Ника на компе странная история поиска, а еще пропал трейлер его тети. Адалинда Шейд пыталась завязать отношения с тобой, Хэнк, но что-то у вас пошло не так. А ты – напарник Беркхарда. Кэтрин Шейд – мать Адалинды… - капитан негромко рассуждал вслух, пытаясь связать все известные им факты воедино. – При этом Ника поцарапала кошка Адалинды, которая буквально сразу после этого отправилась в аэропорт, а сам Ник уже вечером был в коме. 

\- Это что-то в прошлом Ника. Возможно даже – в прошлом его родителей, может быть, и тети, - ухватил кончик мысли капитана Хэнк. – И Ник это что-то или заподозрил, или узнал, отчего сразу стал очень неудобен кому-то. Неудобен настолько, что его попытались убрать. Но тогда выходит, что напарник не просто заболел – ему дали какой-то препарат! Что такого можно выяснить, копаясь на сайтах прыщавых подростков, мнящих себя ведьмами?! Не вселенский же заговор ведьм и всяких существ по захвату мира!

\- Ищи, Хэнк. Все факты – сразу мне, - отдал приказ Ренард, уходя в свой кабинет. 

Его ждал еще один звонок, который мог прояснить, что за игру затеяла Семья вокруг него и его Гримма. За столько лет работы бок о бок Ренард как-то настолько привык, что Беркхард всегда рядом, что уже на полном основании считал его своим, удачно игнорируя факт наличия у Ника девушки. Шон о ней знал, знал ее имя, несколько раз видел, но не ассоциировал ее с Беркхардом. Она была где-то там, а Ник – здесь. Рядом с ним.

***

То состояние, в котором в последние дни жила мисс Сильвертон, можно было смело назвать эмоциональным вакуумом. Она наняла службу для уборки дома, проследила, чтобы в холодильнике были продукты, нашла себе неплохую квартирку на другом конце города. Но все это делала будто со стороны. Будто наблюдала за все этим из-за толстого, пыльного стекла. 

Покорно съездила в участок, где повторила сказанное; навестила в больнице Ника, который смотрел на нее с любопытством и настороженностью, но без малейшей искры узнавания в глазах. 

Доктора устраивали паломничество в палату Беркхарда: физически их странный пациент был в полном порядке. Такому здоровью вообще можно было только позавидовать. А вот память… О таком случае они вообще слышали в первый раз. Да, есть разные виды амнезии: бывает, забывают последние часы. Или дни. Месяцы. Годы. Всю жизнь. Но чтобы вот так избирательно? Целый год и минус один человек со всем, что с ним связанно. Детектив Беркхард уверенно отвечал, чем занимался два года назад, три, четыре. Мог назвать дела, которые вел. Сослуживцев. Истории с ними связанные. Но при этом он не помнил ничего, ни одной детали, которая касалась его девушки, с которой прожил без малого четыре года. Что любит, не любит, что он ей обычно дарил, куда они ходили, с кем были знакомы… Это было главной причиной, почему Беркхарда до сих пор держали в больнице, а не отпустили домой.

В участке Хэнк, Ву и Ренард только за голову хватались. Согласно расследованию, Мари Кесслер приехала в Портленд на джипе с прицепом. Этот прицеп несколько дней стоял возле дома, а потом исчез. Джульетта сказала, что была там только один раз и больше не заходила. Что там? Ну… какие-то странные книги, предметы, пузырьки и вообще – если бы Ник так часто не рассказывал про свою тетю-библиотекаря, она решила бы, что это передвижная лавка ведьмы. Нет, она не знает, куда Ник увез трейлер, но он часто пропадал где-то ночами. 

Осведомитель Шона на вопрос про Гримма ответил отрицательно. Да, Адалинда сейчас возле принца Эрика, но она больше не ведьма. Считалось, что один из семи ключей хранила именно Мари Кесслер, который она скорее всего передала племяннику. И что последние дни Эрик очень оживлен, так что Шону стоит быть осторожнее и приглядеть за Гриммом, если принцу Портленда не нужна его смерть. 

Шону Ренарду смерть Ника была ни к чему. Совсем ни к чему. Ему нужен был живой Гримм, желательно, преданный ему душой и телом. А значит, надо было найти этот злополучный трейлер, хотя где хранился ключ, Шон знал. Следует решить проблему с допуском Ника к работе, с чем могли возникнуть проблемы. А еще – как-то сообщить ему, что любимая тетя вот уже почти год, как умерла. 

С последним успешно справились Джульетта, Монро и Розали. Беркхард был в шоке и полной растерянности, но справился на удивление быстро. При этом очень ясно стало видно, что основную поддержку ему оказывают друзья, о которых не был осведомлен даже Хэнк, а вот Джульетта оказалась в стороне. Она была рядом с Ником, но по обязанности, а не по любви. Что бы ни произошло между Беркхардом и мисс Сильвертон, это оказалось непоправимо. Они больше не были вместе. 

Держать Беркхарда в больнице долго не смогли и отпустили уже через несколько дней после чудесного пробуждения. Проводить его домой приехали Монро с Розали и Джульетта, над которой они взяли негласную опеку. Хэнк только и успел, что хлопнуть напарника по плечу и пожелать не киснуть, как звонок выдернул его обратно в участок. В доме вместе с Ником остались только его друзья, бывшая девушка и напряженная тишина. Монро притулился на краешке кресла и нервно зажимал ладони между коленями, непрерывно вздыхая и передергивая плечами. Розали вела себя гораздо спокойнее, но тоже улыбалась с напряжением. Одна Джульетта спокойно сидела на кухне и ни на что не обращала внимания – ей было все равно. Но даже до нее через какое-то время дошло, что она мешает. Со смирением приняв эту информацию, она молча накинула на плечи снятое пальто, взяла с дивана сумочку и рассеяно улыбнулась на прощание всем троим, закрывая за собой входную дверь.

Стоило только ей это сделать, как Монро издал долгий вздох, вскочил с кресла и начал суетливо метаться по гостиной, пока его не поймала за локоть Розали и силком не усадила на диван снова.

\- Так, ладно. Я понял, что вы хотите мне что-то сказать, но не при Джульетте. Мы одни, так что – выкладывайте, - пусть Ник не помнил последний год, но полицейским быть не перестал. 

\- Ох, Ник… как же ты так встрял, а? Вот как я должен это рассказывать? – жалобно проговорил Монро в никуда, и снова вскочил на ноги.

\- Ник… Это правда, очень непросто, - Розали казалась куда спокойнее своего спутника, но тоже заметно нервничала. – Прежде, чем мы объясним тебе, в чем дело, ты должен нам пообещать, что выслушаешь нас, не перебивая. Понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны, но… просто так получилось, что мы знаем о тебе немного больше, чем твой напарник и ты сам. 

\- И Джульетта? – с подковыркой спросил Беркхард, которого такие прелюдии скорее насмешили, чем напугали.

\- Да, Ник. Собственно, твои проблемы с Джульеттой напрямую связаны с тем, о чем ты молчал, - серьезно кивнула Розали и снова насильно усадила на диван в очередной раз нервно прошагавшего мимо Монро. 

\- Ник… Помнишь, когда ты нас в первый раз увидел? – Монро никак не мог перестать нервничать и теперь теребил в пальцах край своего джемпера. После согласного кивка детектива жалобно глянул на Розали и медленно заговорил снова. – Тогда, в больнице… когда ты понял, что не помнишь нас… ты же видел что-то, ведь так?

Ник посерьезнел. Тот момент он до сих пор считал галлюцинацией, вызванной лекарствами, но почему об этом зашла речь сейчас?

\- Понимаешь, этот мир, он не так прост, как каже…

Договорить Монро не удалось: в сумрачной тени кухонного проема соткалась темная фигура, которую одновременно заметили все трое. Ник и Эдди вскочили с дивана, при этом Монро ухитрился задвинуть Розали себе за спину. От неожиданности он какие-то секунды потерял над собой контроль, и незваный гость тут же кинулся на него.

Все, что мог Ник, это наблюдать, как падает капюшон на плечи пришельца, показывая лицо. Постаревшее, но просто безумно знакомое лицо, которое он никак не мог опознать. А вот его новый знакомец… Беркхард даже закрыл глаза и помотал головой, силясь отогнать морок. Сейчас он не мог отговориться лекарствами – последнюю дозу он получил еще утром, а сейчас уже вечер. Монро выглядел как монстр, которые прячутся в детстве под кроватью.

Вступившаяся за Монро Розали уже лежала возле дивана, оглушенная, а сам Эдди с трудом отбивался от нападавшей на него, явно имеющей намерение убить. 

\- Стойте! Какого черта здесь происходит?! Кто вы такая и что вам надо от моих друзей? – Беркхард вступил в драку, отгоняя от Монро нежданного гостя и вставая между ними.

\- Друзей?! – поразилась женщина. – Никки, ты называешь Потрошителя и Рыжехвоста друзьями?!

\- Никки? – Беркхард побледнел так сильно, что показалось – ему опять потребуется помощь. – Мама...? Но… ты же умерла!!!

\- Ник, сынок, я тебе все объясню, но сначала необходимо ликвидировать угрозу, - женщина попыталась обойти внезапно обретенного сына, однако Ник вновь сместился так, чтобы оказаться между восставшей из мертвых матерью и своими друзьями. Эдди уже был на ногах и крепко прижимал к себе Розали, настороженно наблюдая за встречей матери и сына.

\- Стоп! Не понимаю, о каких еще Потрошителях и Рыжехвостах ты говоришь, но это – Эдди Монро и Розали Калверт, которые являются моими друзьями. Правда, я это знаю только с их слов, но с чего бы им врать мне? – Ник был в полном шоке и просто не понимал, что происходит. Может, он и впрямь рано покинул больничные стены? 

\- Знаете, мы, наверное, пойдем… Тем более, что тебе теперь объяснят все гораздо быстрее, чем это сделаем мы… - Монро старательно продвигался боком к двери, пряча за спиной молчащую Розали.

\- Стоять! – будучи детективом, Беркхард не собирался терять сразу два источника информации. – Монро, Розали, сядьте на диван, мама сядет в кресло, и вы мне по порядку объясните, что происходит. И что у тебя было с лицом. Ладно, в больнице – это можно было объяснить лекарствами. Но сейчас?

\- Надо же… похоже, вы и впрямь дружили, - поразилась женщина, видя, как Потрошитель и Рыжехвост покорно устраиваются на диване.

\- Мама? Что происходит? Почему ты напала на них? Где ты была все эти годы? И что именно вы хотели мне рассказать? – последний вопрос был адресован уже парочке на диване.

\- Ники, это очень долго и сложно объяснять, - не отрывая взгляда от обнявшихся на диване Монро и Розали, устало вздохнула Келли Беркхард. – И потом, чтобы ты все понял, необходимо, чтобы ты знал, что с тобой случилось за этот год. А я это не знаю. Зато знают твои… друзья.

\- Монро? Розали? – не стал спорить Ник.

Учитывая, что Монро был знаком с Ником чуть дольше, именно ему выпала честь рассказывать первым. О пропавшей девочке в красной ветровке, которая оказалась жертвой Потрошителя. О приезде его тети Мари, еще одной из рода Гримов. О нападении на Ника Жнецов. О нападении Жнецов на тетю Мари. О делах, в которые он оказался втянут стараниями детектива Беркхарда. О том, что его папа проклянет, если узнает, что его сын-Потрошитель защищал! Вы только подумайте! Защищал беспомощного Гримма! Ну да, тетю Мари, которая лежала в больнице. О ведьме, что пыталась убить ее, а потом закрутила шашни с его напарником. О том, что Ник почти дружит с Бадом, вполне милейшим Древогрызом, чья супруга печет восхитительные пироги и закармливает ими Ника и его почти не-жену Джульетту. Что Хэнк не знает о том, кто такой Ник. 

Беркхард слушал сбивчивую речь Монро молча. Только глаз немного подергивался. Когда дело дошло до Розали, дергалась еще и щека, но мужчина никого не перебивал. Когда дело дошло до того, как вообще так получилось, что он не помнит свою девушку, ноги отказались его держать, и он присел в свободное кресло, уперевшись локтями в колени и спрятав лицо в ладонях. 

Когда в комнате повисла тишина, прошло минут пятнадцать прежде, чем он ее нарушил. 

\- Таким образом… Я – Гримм. Охотник на таких, как вы. Вы – Существа, которые живут бок о бок с людьми Бог знает сколько времени. Меня отравила ведьма, которую я лишил сил, и которая таким образом мне отомстила. Моя тетя была Гриммом, и ее убили Жнецы, которые охотятся за нашим родом. Предположительно, именно они убили и моих родителей. В том числе и мою маму, которая тоже Гримм и которая сейчас сидит передо мной. Обо мне не знает никто, кроме вас. Я ничего не упустил?

\- Ну… есть еще и ключ, за которым гоняются королевские Дома, Феррат, их Ищейки и Сопротивление, - робко протянул Монро, хлопая честными глазами. 

\- Какая прелесть… - с сарказмом протянул Беркхард. – И что теперь мне с этим делать? Мама? – повернулся он наконец к той, что могла дать ответы на все вопросы.

\- Гриммам нельзя быть с кем-то – это ставит под угрозу всех. Я не смогла отказать твоему отцу, потом появился ты и как итог – тебя воспитывала моя сестра, пока я была мертва для всех. В тот вечер я отвезла тебя к сестре, и позвонила твоему отцу, чтобы он выезжал мне навстречу. Так получилось, что вместе с ним в машине оказалась моя подруга. Машина взорвалась, поэтому понять, что женское тело – не мое, Ищейки не смогли. Они отправили головы Королю, так что провести опознание полиция не смогла. В машине были документы на мое имя, и все сочли, что погибла именно я. А я... я не стала воскресать из мертвых даже для вас с Мари.

\- Ладно… это я еще могу понять. А почему именно сейчас? – сейчас Ник как никогда понимал выражение «звенящая пустота». Именно так он ощущал свою голову. 

\- Монеты Закинтоса. Именно они послужили причиной той аварии, а теперь их след привел меня сюда. Как нельзя вовремя. 

\- Ну, мы и сами справились, - с некоторым вызовом встрял Монро, немного расслабившийся после того как понял, что никто их сегодня не убьет. – Да, мы упустили Адалинду, но Ник же Гримм, и поэтому ее отрава его не взяла. 

\- Ника спасла не его кровь Гримма, - отрицательно качнула головой Келли, - его спасло зелье.

\- Но… мы же его ему не давали! – удивленно воскликнула Розали. – Приготовили, принесли в больницу, но не успели дать – Ник очнулся сам.

\- Дали. Но не вы. Мне удалось подслушать твоего капитана и напарника как раз тогда, когда они обсуждали, как тебя поцарапала кошка Адалинды Шейд. Я знаю про эту семью, что они ведьмы, поэтому пришлось навестить мать, чтобы выяснить, что натворила ее дочь.

\- И как ты это выяснила? И что, кстати, с этой женщиной? – Ника терзали недобрые предчувствия, учитывая, как мать отреагировала на его друзей. 

\- Ну… сначала она не хотела мне ничего говорить, пришлось немного надавить. 

\- Насколько сильно _«надавить»_? – вкрадчиво спросил Беркхард.

\- Я хотела узнать у нее про дочь, но она слишком сильно сопротивлялась. В свое оправдание могу заметить, что это, скорее, несчастный случай. Так вот, прежде, чем она умерла, мне удалось узнать у нее две вещи. Первое: она приготовила зелье пробуждения. Второе… она приготовила зелье Очищения для принца. Здесь, в Портленде, находится кто-то королевской крови. Кто-то рядом с тобой, Ник. Принц крови. 

\- Тогда выходит… Ох, блин, чувак… Выходит, что его поцеловал принц? – Монро так искренне и безыскусно удивился данному факту, что удержаться от улыбки невозможно. Правда, улыбка эта кривая донельзя. 

\- Будь осторожен, Ник. Принц крови, о котором ты не знаешь, но который знает о тебе – это плохо. Вам нельзя соприкасаться – это слишком чревато последствиями. Серьезными последствиями, которые аукнутся всем, и в первую очередь – вам самим. 

Темноволосая женщина на диване серьезна и немного напугана. В отличие от своего сына, дружащего с Рыжехвостом, Потрошителем, Древогрызом и Бог знает, с кем еще, она Гримм слишком давно, чтобы не знать те смутные невнятные легенды, которые сейчас начали обретать плоть. Однако пока тревожиться не о чем: слишком много факторов должно совпасть, чтобы они воплотились в реальность. Настолько много, что им не суждено стать чем-то большим, кроме как призраком возможности. Сейчас она должна решить совсем другую проблему – увезти монеты Закинтоса в более безопасное место. Раз уж они вновь всплыли из глубины времен, приведя охотников за ними прямо к порогу ее сына, то ей жизненно необходимо увести этот след как можно дальше. А вот потом можно будет решить, стоит ли ей вмешиваться в текущий ход событий, или все решиться само собой. 

Трейлер Мари, который сейчас так интересует капитана Ренарда, мирно стоит на трейлерной стоянке, о чем Беркхарду рассказал Потрошитель, который не раз и не два бывал в нем. Место хорошее, но Келли гложет дурное предчувствие, которому она привыкла доверять, и поэтому, с согласия Ника, она приняла решение перевезти его в другое место. Сам Ник отказался с ней ехать, и это пришлось делать Монро. Потрошитель глубоко несчастен, но при этом - заинтригован. Они покинули дом, оставив в нем вытянувшегося на диване Ника и сидящую в кресле Розали. 

Берхарду неохота двигаться, разговаривать, думать. Закрыв глаза, он позволяет темноте укрыть себя, отгородив от того, что на него свалилось. Почти беззвучно фыркнув, он решает: «Я подумаю об этом завтра».

***

Детектива Беркхарда встретили в участке свистом и аплодисментами. Весело помахав рукой, он прошагал через строй сослуживцев, каждый из которых не преминул или хлопнуть его по спине/плечу, или отпустить шутку на тему Спящей Красавицы. Кивая первым, отшучиваясь от вторых, он все-таки добрался до кабинета капитана, который встречал своего бедового детектива на пороге. Кивком пригласив в кабинет и Гриффина, Ренард закрыл дверь за обоими, опустил жалюзи, скрывая их от любопытных глаз, и только потом обратил внимание на Беркхарда. 

Удивительно, но о том, что мужчина перед ним только вчера был выписан из больницы, а пять дней назад находился в коме, не говорило ничего. У Ника были ясные голубые глаза, блестевшие смешинками и любопытством, как в самом начале карьеры. Потом этот блеск пропал, поглощенный чужой болью и кровью, оставив после себя тени и решимость добиться справедливости. Иногда Ренард сожалел, что больше не видит тех искр, и вот, Судьба решила сделать ему такой своеобразный подарок. Гладко выбритый, одевшийся не в спешке, будто оставивший в больнице весь свой ворох проблем – Беркхард выглядел так, словно скинул добрый десяток лет. Зрелище очень приятное для глаз.

Увы, вместе с годами Ник сбросил и память. На все вопросы капитана и напарника он только плечами пожимал и руками разводил: не помню. В принципе, так оно и было. Рассказанная другими, да еще и с абсолютно другой точки зрения, история его расследований была неизведанной территорией. Так что он был абсолютно не в курсе, откуда в его доме взялся труп человека, который был когда-то причастен к убийству его родителей. Зачем детективу Габсеру прилетать в Портленд и следить за ними четверыми, и почему Кимура его убил. Кто причастен к смерти Кэтрин Шейд, и почему ее дочь так внезапно уволилась с работы и улетела в Вену. Где трейлер его тети, с которым та приехала в город?

Вопросы, так терзающие капитана и детектива Гриффина, остались без ответов. Поэтому Ренарду ничего не оставалось, кроме как отпустить напарников. Хэнка – работать, а вот с Беркхардом оказалось довольно сложно. После своего диагноза он не мог приступить к работе без заключения врачей. При этом Ренарду пришлось пустить в ход многие свои связи, чтобы добиться такого вердикта – Беркхарда собирались отстранить от работы совсем. 

Всю следующую неделю Ник сдавал тесты. На физическое состояние; беседы с психологом и психологические тесты; стрельба и самооборона. Законодательство. Основы первой медицинской помощи. Все то, что им преподавали в Академии, и знание чего пришлось доказывать в недельный срок. На его счастье, он был признан годным к службе, однако разрешения на оперативную работу так и не получил – его оставили сидеть в офисе и перебирать бумажки как минимум на месяц. 

Расстроенный, но не потерявший надежды переломить ситуацию в свою пользу, Ник покорно уселся за рабочий стол. Если вам дали лимоны – сделайте из них лимонад. Поэтому Беркхард с головой погрузился в изучение всех дел, что вел в забытый год и, одновременно, занялся поисками новой квартиры. Его зарплата детектива позволяла продолжать снимать тот дом, в котором он жил сейчас, но Ник не видел смысла. Слишком велик для одного, дороговат, к тому же, это дурацкое сочувствие окружающих, которое ему абсолютно ни к чему. Как гора с плеч. 

С Джульеттой тоже было сложно. Фотографии, знакомые, вещи – все буквально кричало о прошедших вместе годах. Счастливых годах. Что могло пойти настолько не так, что он ее не помнил? И ладно бы, если просто не помнил! Есть такая штука, как память тела. Инстинкты. Привычка. Рефлексы. По идее, даже просто целуя ее, он должен был что-то испытывать. Черт возьми! Мисс Сильвертон – очень красивая девушка, и хотя бы это должно было вызывать определенные чувства! Однако… пара осторожных поцелуев показала, что чувств она вызывает в нем примерно столько же, сколько пластиковая кукла. Ноль. Ни восхищения, ни желания, ни возбуждения… Даже обыкновенного приятия, как просто красивая девушка. После второго такого опыта Ник стал держаться с ней дружелюбно, но на расстоянии. Случайный человек в его жизни, который по воле случая знает о нем чуть больше, чем другие и он сам. 

Сама Джульетта приняла эти перемены со странной покорностью. Ее решение подтвердилось, да еще так, как не всякому врагу пожелаешь. Поэтому они сейчас сосуществовали с Ником в одном доме, старательно не пересекаясь – благо, две комнаты и разные ванные это спокойно позволяли. Одновременно, оба искали себе жилье, а Джульетта – еще и работу. Слишком тяжело ей было оставаться в этом городе, и поэтому она приняла решение уехать, начать все с чистого листа там, где ей ничего не будет напоминать о прошлом. Уже открывший было рот Ник закрыл его, так ничего и не сказав. Учитывая все то, что ему рассказали, и что он не помнил, – для его бывшей девушки это будет самым лучшим решением. 

Его напарник рядом, он коп, вооружен и сможет защитить себя в случае нужды. Их капитан – тот еще танк, который простым наскоком не взять. Розали защитит Монро, и вряд ли найдутся дураки, готовые лезть на Потрошителя. И только Джульетта остается без защиты. Так что, так будет лучше для всех.

***

Приводя в порядок документацию и одновременно вынося мозг своим нытьем напарнику, Ник уныло дожидался, когда же его допустят к оперативной работе. Видя, как зашиваются остальные детективы, он только что зубами не скрипел от ярости, но приходилось терпеть. 

Впрочем, даже в этом периоде бездействия оказались свои маленькие радости. Не выезжая по бесконечным вызовам, Ник мог наблюдать своего капитана не на бегу, не озабоченного очередным делом, спокойного и сосредоточенного. А еще – как смотрят на него особы женского пола, начиная с пятнадцати и заканчивая девяносто. Может, и больше, но миссис Транк, требующей найти того несчастного, что украл две бутылки молока из ее холодильника, было именно столько. И не только женский пол – при более пристальном внимании оказалось, что на Ренарда заглядываются и некоторые мужчины. Удивленный этим открытием, Ник попытался посмотреть на своего начальника непредвзятым взглядом.

Ну… высокий. Самый высокий в их отделе. Есть еще Фальконе из патрульных, но тот весит как два капитана, счастливо женат уже двадцать лет, и вообще – ему через четыре года на пенсию. Породистое лицо, поставленный голос, вечная вежливость, даже когда он делает разносы нерадивым подчиненным. В любом из костюмов, в которых капитан приходит на работу, можно хоть сейчас идти на прием – шитые на заказ, они сидят безукоризненно, как вторая кожа. То же кольцо, которое сам Ник никогда бы не надел: как бы он не примерял на себя в уме подобное украшение, представлялось только строгое обручальное. Но никак не что-то из той серии, что так органично смотрелось на руке капитана! Он бы выглядел не только глупо, но и смешно. А вот капитану шло. Манеры, которые больше подошли бы какому-нибудь принцу крови…

Итоги наблюдений в течение нескольких дней принесли неожиданные плоды с далеко вытекающими последствиями – однажды утром Ник проснулся, выгибаясь под тяжелым телом, вдавливающим его в постель, и пачкая постельное белье как подросток. Тяжело дыша, он несколько минут хлопал ресницами, глядя ошалелым взглядом в потолок. Он ясно сознавал: кто он, где он и что в постели сейчас один. А вот тело это понимать отказывалось: пекло губы от жадных поцелуев; саднило горло от сорванных стонов; горело тело, все еще чувствующее на себе бесцеремонные руки, которые оставляли после себя следы похожие на клеймо, вплавленное в саму его суть. 

Рывком заставив себя встать, Ник чуть качнулся, сделав первый шаг и отчаянно покраснев – судя по всему, Ренард во сне не только его целовал и лапал, иначе бы откуда это фантомное ощущение внутри? Нет, похоже надо прекращать это дурацкое наблюдение, пока дело не зашло слишком далеко. Наказав себя, свое своевольное воображение и тело ледяным душем, Беркхард спокойно оделся, позавтракал и направился в участок, выбросив все дурные мысли из головы. Ну, с кем не случается казусов?

Оказалось – решить легко, а вот выполнить – почти невозможно. Разбуженное тело, подстегнутое воображением, успокаиваться не хотело. При взгляде на невозмутимого капитана начинала петь каждая жилка и пересыхало во рту. К тому же, Ренард не придумал ничего лучше, как мимоходом спросить, может ли Ник с ним пообедать, а то другого времени обсудить ситуацию у них нет.

Кивнув послушным болванчиком, Беркхард одним движением встал из-за опостылевшего стола и сдернул со спинки стула свою куртку, шагая следом за начальством. В кафе капитан действительно завел разговор о частичном снятии с детектива Беркхарда запрета на оперативную работу. Вышестоящее начальство все же обратило внимание, что с отстранением детектива процент раскрываемости особо тяжких несколько упал. Как отговорился Ренард, у его детектива обширная сеть осведомителей, которые почему-то не прочь слить ему информацию, но категорически отказываются работать с кем-то другим. А так как детектив Беркхард отстранен от работы… 

Итогом стал допуск Ника к работе, но под личную ответственность самого капитана. На эту новость Ник просиял так, что Шон не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. Сейчас, под лучами яркого осеннего солнца, щедро льющего свой свет в широкие окна кафе, никто и никогда не подумал бы, что Беркхарду уже за тридцать, что он – детектив убойного отдела и что он – Гримм. Красивый парень с ясными глазами и ослепительной улыбкой. Отогнав от себя неподобающие мысли, ставшие привычными спутниками в последние дни, Ренард напомнил, что через три дня у них благотворительный вечер, на котором Ник обязан быть. И может пригласить с собой спутницу. На этих словах, Ник перестал улыбаться, но хорошего настроения не потерял, огорошив капитана известием о том, что они с Джульеттой не только расстались совсем, но и что она собирается переезжать в другой город, а он – ищет себе новую квартиру.

Неизвестно, чем бы закончились размышления капитана, но их разговор прервал звонок телефона Ника, которого вызванивал Хэнк, сообщавший, что требуется его если не помощь, то хотя бы консультация. Радостно объявив напарнику о снятии моратория на работу, Беркхард подорвался с места, но все же нашел время горячо поблагодарить капитана за помощь. 

Проводив тяжелым взглядом Беркхарда, скрывшегося за дверью, Ренард перевел взгляд на блокнот, который тот забыл на столе. Обыкновенный блокнот с заткнутой за пружинки ручкой, которые можно купить в любом магазине. Аккуратно, будто боясь не соразмерить силу, Шон перевернул несколько страничек, заполненных заметками. Третья, четвертая… на пятой дыхание перехватило так, будто на шее затянули строгий ошейник шипами внутрь – на странице были не заметки. Там был набросок. Чуть склоненная голова, аккуратная стрижка, расслабленные плечи под рубашкой. Даже не набросок, а его контур. Вот только, Ренард мог даже в зеркало не смотреть, чтобы понять, КТО изображен на этом рисунке. С трудом втянув в себя сухой, обжигающий воздух, Шон резким движением захлопнул блокнот и придавил его ладонью к столу. 

\- Все в порядке? – молоденькая официантка остановилась возле столика и с вопросительной улыбкой обратилась к представительному мужчине, которого видела здесь довольно часто. Второго спутника она тоже видела, но тот уже давно не приходил. И это был первый раз, когда она видела их обедающими вместе. Вряд ли любовники, хотя напряжение между ними было. 

\- Да, все хорошо, - сумел «сделать лицо» Ренард. – Счет, пожалуйста.

Вернувшись в участок, капитан Ника на месте не обнаружил: получивший «добро» детектив взялся за работу со всем пылом новичка. Так что блокнот так и остался у Ренарда, переложенный из кармана пальто во внутренний карман пиджака, он обжигал своим наличием сквозь все слои ткани. 

Не выдержав такой неопределенности, Шон все же решился. Уже разошлись все, чья смена закончилась. Свет в отделе горел только на столах тех, кто оставался в ночную смену. Опустив жалюзи в кабинете, выключив свет, прихватив пальто и кейс с документами, Ренард решительно покинул участок, спустился на подземную парковку и вывел машину на дорогу, ведущую к дому Беркхарда. К его удивлению, свет горел во всех окнах, а на подъездной дорожке стояли две машины. Одна была самого Ника, вторая, видимо, принадлежала мисс Сильвертон. 

Не желая гадать, Шон решительно постучал в дверь. Прошла почти минута, прежде чем ему открыл встрепанный и запыхавшийся Ник. Ник, выглядевший так, будто его оторвали от очень интересного времяпрепровождения. От этой мысли внутри взметнулась такая волна гнева, злобы и ярости, что удержать волну перед лицом Гримма оказалось сродни чуду. 

\- Капитан? – а вот Беркхард был удивлен поздним визитом начальства. Удивлен, но и обрадован, что сбило внутренний пожар быстрее любого огнетушителя. – Что-то случилось? Вы проходите, но у нас тут… переезд, так что вы не ужасайтесь.

Пошире распахнув дверь, Беркхард отступил в сторону, тем самым приглашая капитана в дом. И тот с удовольствием воспользовался гостеприимством. Перешагнув порог, он сразу понял, почему Ник выглядел так, как выглядел: на полу громоздились коробки: уже упакованные, полупустые и пока еще пустые. 

\- Ты собираешь вещи? Почему не попросил тогда отгул? – повернулся Ренард к Беркхарду, который как раз пытался очистить кресло от наваленных в него вещей, чтобы предложить присесть неожиданному гостю. 

\- Не я – Джульетта. Вещи надо упаковать сегодня, чтобы завтра их могла забрать вызванная машина. Я буду переезжать через пару дней – неплохая квартира, да еще и недалеко от управления. Капитан, так что-то случилось, что вы заехали?

\- Сегодня ты забыл в кафе…

Именно этот момент выбрала мисс Сильвертон, чтобы спуститься со второго этажа.

\- Ник, там надо спустить коробки из спаль… - Джульетта замерла на середине лестницы, глядя на вечернего гостя. - Я… я не буду мешать, - дернула она уголками рта, даже не пытаясь изобразить улыбку. 

\- Джульетта, ты же, наверное, знакома с моим капитаном? – Ник чуял напряжение, но не мог понять его причины. И даже не понял, почему девушка стала излучать волны враждебности, а Ренард – выглядеть таким довольным. – Но, на всякий случай: капитан, это Джульетта Сильвертон. Джульетта – капитан Шон Ренард.

Оба визави только склонили головы в поклоне, как дуэлянты. 

\- Капитан, вы так и не сказали мне, что случилось? – дернув плечом, попытался найти нейтральную тему Ник.

Достав переложенный заранее в карман пальто блокнот, Ренард протянул его Беркхарду.

\- Твое счастье, что мне нужно было проехать через твой район по делам. Оставлять блокноты с записями по текущим делам – это уже халатность. 

\- Черт! – судя по порозовевшим кончикам ушей, Ник сразу вспомнил, что в блокноте не только записи. – Спасибо. Я просто слишком сильно был рад, что меня снова допустили к делам. 

\- Постарайся больше не допускать таких проколов – не забывай, что я сейчас несу за тебя личную ответственность, и за твои ошибки нам придется отвечать обоим. Не буду больше мешать, у вас и так, я смотрю, дел хватает.

Выехав из квартала, Шон повернул машину к своему дому. И он совсем не хотел анализировать, почему внутри него ласковой волной плескалась теплая тьма, больше похожая на только что пролитую кровь. Алую, горячую кровь противника.

***

\- Знаешь, Ник, с тем же успехом ты мог вообще сидеть дома на больничном, - Хэнк был обижен на напарника. Едва вышедший из больницы, тот опять начал пропадать неизвестно где, неизвестно с кем и черт знает, что он вообще делал в свободное время. Мало ему было этой заварушки с больницей и потерей памяти, так Ник опять себе какие-то неприятности на голову ищет.

\- Мое предложение все еще в силе – готов предоставить телефончик одной ведьмы, которая снимет любой сглаз и порчу, - улыбаясь, как Чеширский Кот, к их столу прислонился бедром Ву. – А то и впрямь, Ник, тебя будто сглазили в последнее время.

\- Знаешь, я как-то еще не настолько отчаялся, чтобы обращаться к ведьме, - откинулся на спинку стула Беркхард. Представил себе, что приходит он к этой шарлатанке, а та – и впрямь самая настоящая ведьма. Как он будет объяснять ее смерть своим? «Она отказалась снимать с меня сглаз, да еще и дополнительно прокляла». Мгм. Повод лучше не придумать. – Нет уж, я как-нибудь сам обойдусь, своими силами. Тем более, что ничего плохого в своем состоянии я все равно не вижу: Джульетта бросила меня еще до потери памяти, убийца моих родителей мертв. Чего еще желать?

\- А как насчет того, кто убил Кимуру? – немного раздраженно выдохнул Гриффин, которого такой пофигистичный напарник выводил из себя. – Как насчет, того, кто убил Кэтрин Шейд? Габсера? Та женщина отметилась на вашей улице, она приходила и в больницу, где ты был абсолютно беспомощен. Очнись, Ник! Мы с капитаном уже выяснили, что все эти случаи объединяет только один фактор – ты. Хочешь, чтобы я через неделю расследовал уже твою смерть?

\- Знаешь, Ник, это было не смешно, когда ты тут свалился, как какой-нибудь труп, - Ву уже без улыбки качнул головой. – И еще несмешнее было, когда нам сообщили, что ты в коме. Насчет ведьмы я пошутил, но как-то слишком странно ты все забыл. И слишком вовремя. Ты что-то искал и, похоже, на свою голову нашел. 

\- Без обид, парни, но пока это все не вовремя, - Беркхард уставился на свои руки, пытаясь подобрать слова. Сложно быть Гриммом и полицейским одновременно. Вот как им сказать, что нет никаких причин переживать за его жизнь? Ведьма, устроившая ему такую подлянку – обезврежена, а убийца Кимуры никогда не тронет его и пальцем. – Опять лезть в те дебри, которые привели меня к сегодняшнему моменту, не имея ни малейшего понятия, как я вообще в них залез – это самоубийство. Я подожду, пока память даст мне хоть какой-то намек. Тем более, что я сейчас просто физически не имею права на лишние телодвижения.

\- Это почему? – Хэнк нахмурился. В словах напарника был резон, но при этом чуялся какой-то подвох. – Тебе же дали допуск, что с ним не так?

\- Хэнк, ты что, забыл? – с недоумением глянул на него Ник. – Я работаю только потому, что за меня лично поручился капитан. Ошибусь я – полетят головы обоих.

\- Ты сказал, что капитан выбил для тебя допуск. Но при этом ни слова не сказал, на каких условия он это сделал, - медленно протянул Гриффин, ошеломленно глядя на Ника. 

Ответом послужили только опять склоненная голова и плотно сжатые губы. Переглянувшись поверх головы Беркхарда, Хэнк и Ву дружно глянули на кабинет Ренарда. Нет, все знали, что перед вышестоящим начальством капитан защитит каждого из них, устроив личную головомойку потом, в своем кабинете. Но чтобы ТАК рисковать? Это было… неожиданно. 

Шагнув в сторону, Ву четко развернулся на пятках своих ботинок и ушел за очередной порцией документов. На его лице не отражались те мысли, что терзали сейчас его голову. Хотя он бы удивился, узнав, как похожи они на мысли напарника Беркхарда: «Что связывает капитана и Ника помимо работы?» Впрочем, они все были профессионалами, поэтому один промолчал, а второй не стал задумываться о том, почему у Ника стало так много трупов за спиной, почему капитан стал в последний год очень часто вызывать Беркхарда в свой кабинет без напарника, почему от него стали шарахаться люди, и чего так боятся некоторые подозреваемые? Боятся так, что готовы не только из штанов от страха выпрыгнуть, но и сдать все и вся, только бы тот поскорее оставил их в покое. При этом Ник не делал ни одного угрожающего движения или жеста, только смотрел. 

Стоя в туалете и умываясь ледяной водой, Гриффин уставился в глаза своего зеркального двойника. Не обращая внимания на струйки воды, стекающие с волос по лицу, Хэнк пытался найти в собственных глазах ответ на вопрос: «Что теперь делать?» Оставить все, как есть? Остановить? Тогда как? Попытаться поговорить? О чем, если Ник ничего не помнит? Последняя мысль потянула за собой сомнения, прокатившиеся битым стеклом по пищеводу: а точно ли не помнит?! Долгие, как сама вечность секунды, оборвались решением не открывать те двери своего подсознания, что прячут самых страшных демонов. Ник. Просто. Ничего. Не помнит. Он не притворяется, просто, так сложились обстоятельства. Не стоит искать то, чего нет, а принять нынешние обстоятельства. Плеснув себе водой в лицо еще пару раз, Гриффин вытерся бумажными полотенцами и решительно покинул уборную. Беркхард – напарник. А напарникам не стреляют в спину.

***

Показывая бумаги по последнему делу, Ник совершенно неосознанно прикасается кончиками пальцев к плечу Ренарда. Это движение настолько естественное, что только спустя несколько секунд до Хэнка доходит, что он вообще видит. Учитывая, насколько рьяно их капитан соблюдает свое личное пространство, это, по меньшей мере, странно. Но еще удивительнее, что капитан никак не реагирует на такую вольность. Вместо этого он касается уже своими пальцами руки Беркхарда, лежащей на его столе, привлекая внимание к какому-то факту. В этих касания нет даже намека на какие-то неуставные отношения, но Хэнка почему-то кидает в такой жар, что румянец виден даже на его темной коже. Гриффин больше не может игнорировать то, что так настойчиво бросается ему в глаза: у Джульетты БЫЛА причина уйти. Возможно, Ник сам не отдает себе в том отчета, но вот со стороны… 

Подозрения Гриффина подтвердились, когда их вызвали в порт. Еще на подходе к контейнерам у него появилось огромное желание заткнуть свой нос, развернуться и уйти, чтобы не видеть того, что их ждет. Запах крови и выпущенных внутренностей висел в воздухе, как шлейф от дорогих духов – такой же тяжелый и густой. Картинка запаху соответствовала: лужи крови, оторванные конечности, выпущенные внутренности и кровавый рисунок косы на стене. При более близком рассмотрении оказалось, что раны нанесены скорее всего не человеком: рваные укусы и следы когтей говорили о том, что в металлическом ящике люди оказались заперты с каким-то крупным хищником. Но разве такое возможно? Как можно не заметить животное, способное разорвать человека за один прием! 

А может быть, все не так просто? Не в силах прекратить наблюдение, Хэнк видел, как угрюмо прищурился Ник, и как напрягся капитан, когда оба увидели рисунок косы, оставленный на стене кровью. Как внимательно приглядывался его напарник к следам, оставленным на телах. А еще, как близко встал Ник к капитану, когда давал предварительный отчет. Обычно только близкие люди чувствуют себя относительно спокойно, когда вторгаются в их зону комфорта. Ради интереса Хэнк попробовал подойти к капитану так же близко, как напарник, почти касающийся своим плечом плеча капитана, но Ренард отошел, вновь сдвигая личную зону в бОльшую сторону, однако при этом оставаясь рядом с Беркхардом. 

Вернувшись в участок, напарники с головой закопались в виртуальные дебри, разыскивая хоть какой-то след. Но все, что удалось узнать – это название компании, на которую был зарегистрирован корабль и которой принадлежал злополучный контейнер. На этом их успехи закончились. Точнее – их прервало ФБР, забравшее дело под свою юрисдикцию. Ник, было, дернулся, предложить им свою помощь, даже оглянулся на капитана в поисках поддержки, но ему пришлось отступить. Агенты оказались из той породы, которые мнят, что помощь полиции им ни к чему, и вообще, только в ФБР работают профессионалы, а полиция – это так, люди второго сорта. 

Сжав зубы так, что проступили желваки, Ник покорно склонил голову. Однако каждому в участке, кто был знаком с ним чуть ближе, чем просто по имени, было ясно – так просто это дело Беркхард не оставит. Ву только и оставалось переглянуться с Гриффином, а потом – оглянуться на невозмутимого капитана, когда, сдернув куртку со спинки своего стула, Беркхард буквально вылетел за дверь участка, не реагируя на оклик напарника.

К тому времени, как Хэнк выскочил на улицу, напарника и след простыл. Сплюнув с досады, Гриффин в сердцах решил предоставить Ника самому себе: напарник уже взрослый мальчик и если думает, что все будут за ним бегать и нянчиться – то он глубоко заблуждается. 

Утром Ник был так же напряжен, как и вчера, но куда более сдержан в своих эмоциях. Даже извинился перед Хэнком за свой срыв. Гриффин попробовал узнать, в чем дело, однако наткнулся на приподнятые брови и ясный недоумевающий взгляд ребенка: «Ты о чем?» Тут уж не выдержали нервы самого Хэнка. Уже собираясь взять Беркхарда за шкирку и вытрясти из него подробности, он пропустил появление за своей спиной Ренарда.

Внимательно оглядев почти готовых к драке подчиненных, он выбрал тактику «разделить и остудить». Хэнка оставили в участке приводить в порядок документы, которых за время больничного Беркхарда у него скопилось слишком много, а самого Ника капитан отправил домой до завтра: вечером состоится прием, на котором обязаны быть все свободные от службы, а завтра у него переезд, если конечно, отгул ему все еще нужен. 

Кинув долгий взгляд на Хэнка, Ник со свистом выдохнул и отрывисто кивнул головой, соглашаясь со словами капитана. Ни на кого не оглядываясь, Беркхард в относительной тишине, под внимательными взглядами сослуживцев прошагал к двери. А потом внимание полицейских переключилось на Ренарда, который все еще стоял возле стола напарников. Не обращая внимания на тихий шелест шепотков, тот постоял возле стола еще с минуту, задумчиво выбивая пальцами незнакомый мотив, а потом жестом позвал Гриффина в свой кабинет. 

\- Хэнк, что происходит? – сложив пальцы домиком, капитан внимательно смотрел на Гриффина. 

\- Капитан, вы про что? – попробовал увильнуть от ответа Хэнк.

\- Что с Ником? Что с тобой? И что с вами обоими происходит? – уточнил вопрос капитан, откидываясь на спинку кресла и не отрывая пристального взгляда от детектива.

\- Проклятье! – сорвался Гриффин, запуская обе руки в свою шевелюру. – Капитан, я понятия не имею, что с моим напарником! У него и до больницы появились какие-то странные дела, а теперь вообще – он стал будто другим человеком! Абсолютно чужим и незнакомым. Вот как так? Что такого могло с ним случиться в этот год такого, что это влияет на него, даже когда он потерял память? Я перестал его узнавать, понимать и… и я больше не могу ему доверять. Такому вот, как он сейчас. Вот что с нами происходит.

Выговорившись, Гриффин устало присел на комод с картотекой и опустил голову, уныло разглядывая свои ноги.

\- Так. По порядку, - потер переносицу Ренард, прикрыв глаза. – Мы уже выяснили, что Ник что-то искал весь этот год. И нашел. А потом – забыл. Прими во внимание, что кома – это неизученная область, и еще не факт, что Беркхард избежал последствий. Возможно, у него сейчас какой-нибудь… я не знаю… может, гормональный дисбаланс? И вот на все это наложилась потеря памяти. Думается мне, что Ник просто делает хорошую мину при плохой игре. Насколько я помню его личное дело, он даже колледж выбрал с расчетом на работу полицейского, а после сразу поступив в Академию. И теперь вся его карьера висит на волоске, если наша комиссия решит отозвать его допуск. Естественно, что он будет психовать, срываться и нервничать. Теперь по поводу тебя и ваших взаимоотношений. Тебе придется принять своего напарника таким, какой он сейчас. Я верю в него, иначе бы не рисковал своей карьерой, сохраняя ему работу – пройдет совсем немного времени, и он придет в себя. Тут уже ничего не поделать. Если ты не можешь с ним работать, скажи мне это сразу и сейчас – я подберу вам других напарников.

На последнем предложении Хэнк уставился на капитана с таким изумлением, что тот даже плечами передернул.

\- Мне нужен работоспособный коллектив. Если кто-то не может работать с кем-то, проще поменять исходные данные, чем исправлять итоги, - пожал Ренард плечами, внимательно глядя на своего детектива. 

\- Не надо, - выпрямился Гриффин. – Я попробую вправить Нику мозги, а если не получится, то просто подожду, как вы и говорите. 

\- Тогда сегодня и завтра предоставь его себе, пусть успокоится. Тем более, что сегодня тебе тоже надо быть на рауте, а завтра Беркхард переезжает.

\- Спасибо, капитан, - уже собираясь выйти из кабинета, улыбнулся Хэнк, но его остановил жест Ренарда, показывающий задержаться.

\- И Хэнк… для душеспасительных бесед у нас есть штатные психологи, которые получают за это деньги. А теперь можешь идти.

Гриффин вывалился за дверь, почти видя перед собой отсвет своих полыхающих от стыда ушей. Будто отчитала строгая гувернантка за то, что дергал за косички понравившуюся девочку в песочнице. Ник ему за это еще ответит…

***

Ник пришел один. В хорошем костюме, чисто выбритый, успокоившийся и оттого – улыбающийся, он притягивал к себе немало взглядов. Причем, не только женских. 

Сидя за столиком вместе с Хэнком, тем самым Фальконе с его супругой и еще одним шапочно знакомым детективом из соседнего отдела, Ник похлопал речи комиссара, потом, намного искреннее – речи капитана. Весело пообщался с соседями по столу, затем технично исчез где-то в толпе, мелькая то тут, то там. И каждый раз возле него обнаруживалась новая девушка, которой он ослепительно улыбался. Успокоенный, Хэнк решил, что имеет право расслабиться, и предоставил напарника себе. Так что, когда через какое-то время он не смог обнаружить Ника, то только головой покачал и обратил внимание на брюнетку возле банкетного стола, которая уже несколько раз весьма многообещающе смотрела на него. 

А то, что нигде нет капитана… Может, вышел?

***

Сидя напротив удивительно красивой при неярком свете в дорогом ресторане девушки, Монро влюблено смотрел на Розали и думал, что он никогда не посмеет… не сможет… она откажется… ну, а вдруг?

***

Опустив голову на сложенные на руле руки, Ренард пытался заставить себя принять человеческий облик, вновь завести машину и поехать домой. Ему нечего делать здесь, на тихой улочке, возле дома, в котором для него места нет. Как нет для него места рядом с тем, кто не задумываясь убьет его, и не столько за то, кто он есть, а за обман. И что надо преодолеть гордость и попросить помощи, чтобы уничтожить то безумие и сжигающий изнутри жар после злополучного поцелуя. Тот рисунок, те взгляды и прикосновения… они ничего не значат, это просто привычки Гримма и самого Ника. 

Но все эти мысли, все запреты самому себе растаяли предрассветной дымкой, стоило открыться двери на короткий стук. 

Дверь открыл Ник, одетый в брюки от костюма, ослепительно белую рубашку, а на шее вокруг расстегнутого на три верхние пуговицы воротника висел развязанный галстук. Внимательно смотря в потемневшие глаза своего капитана, Беркхард чуть склонил голову и сделал шаг назад, отпуская ручку двери. Будто притянутый магнитом, Шон сделал шаг через порог, отчетливо понимая, что он был роковым. Но ему было уже плевать на все. В сумраке полутемного дома покорно склоненная голова Гримма будила самые дикие инстинкты, которые брали верх над всеми доводами разума. А Ник будто не понимал, не чуял своим гриммовским существом, подняв блестящий взгляд на Ренарда, что едва ли не буквально подставляет мягкое беззащитное горло под клыки хищника. Шон почти чуял на кончике языка, как медленными, тягучими ударами бьется пульс под тонкой кожей. 

Будто имея глаза на затылке, Ник продолжал пятиться по направлению к лестнице на второй этаж, успешно огибая нагромождения коробок, в которые уже успел упаковать свои вещи. И точно так же, соблюдая дистанцию в два шага, на него медленно наступал Шон, не давая ему отвести блестящий взгляд, полный понимания, что случится, как только капитан сделает эти два шага. 

Это странное движение продолжилось вверх по лестнице. На перилах внизу осталось висеть бежевое пальто Шона. Где-то на середине на лестницы упал пиджак. На площадке второго этажа змеей свернулся галстук. Дойдя таким странным манером до спальни, оба замерли, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду. И первым в эту пропасть сорвался Ник: приподняв голову и закрыв глаза, он отдал себя во власть той тьмы, что сейчас незримо для других расправила свои крылья. Потребовался всего один широкий шаг, чтобы сократить дистанцию между ними. Запустив руку в короткие пряди на затылке Ника, Шон крепко сжал пальцы, оттягивая голову назад и накрывая его губы жадным поцелуем. Будто получив негласное разрешение, Беркхард отмер и увлеченно включился в процесс.

Не разжимая кулака, свободной рукой Ренард начал лихорадочно сдирать с Ника рубашку, не обращая внимания, как горохом сыпятся по полу оторванные от нее пуговицы. Потянув за воротничок так, что чуть его не оторвал, Шон попытался стянуть рубашку с плеч Ника одной рукой, но ему помешал сам Ник, который пытался все это время расстегнуть пуговицы уже на рубашке капитана. Тех нескольких секунд, на которые они прервали поцелуй, чтобы чуть отдышаться хватило, чтобы избавиться от верхней одежды. 

От прикосновения кожи к коже обоих перетряхнуло так, будто ударило током. Первым не выдержал и сдался Беркхард, прервав очередной поцелуй и откинув голову назад. В тишине пустого дома раздался первый сдавленный стон. Решив, что горло вполне неплохая замена губам, Шон тронул поцелуем скулу, щеку, впадинку под ухом, точку бешено бьющегося пульса, но когда коснулся губами того места, где шея переходит в плечо, не выдержал и сорвался, потакая своим инстинктам – мягкое прикосновение губ сменилось острой болью укуса. Метка. Клеймо принадлежности, что будет сходить долго и напоминать, кто кому принадлежит.

Ник уже давно не старался сдерживать свои стоны, ему некого было стесняться, он никому не изменял и был вправе сам решать, с кем ему спать. Поэтому сейчас он пытался расстегнуть неподатливую пряжку ремня и тем самым мешал Шону, пытающемуся сделать то же самое. Не выдержав такого издевательства, Ренард нашел в себе силы оторваться от желанного тела на время, достаточное, чтобы уронить Ника на разобранную постель и быстро избавить их обоих от остатков одежды и белья.

Ника приподняло над кроватью дугой, когда недавний сон обернулся реальностью: тяжелое, горячее тело, прижимающее его к постели; твердое бедро, вклинившееся между ног; руки, оказавшиеся куда более настойчивыми и умелыми, чем во сне – этого оказалось так много, что он едва не кончил, как подросток, от одних только ощущений. Вовремя отследивший его реакцию Шон едва успел опустить вниз руку и пережать давно уже находящийся в полной боевой готовности член. От прикосновения к столь чувствительной части тела ощущения стали настолько интенсивными, что переходили все грани разумного. Пытаясь избавиться от чувства, что ему стало малО собственное тело, Ник попытался выскользнуть из-под Шона, чтобы получить хоть каплю передышки, но у него не получилось.

Едва только почувствовав, что Гримм под ним пытается сопротивляться, темная суть Принца едва не взбесилась, окончательно выходя из-под контроля. Стиснув руки Ника так, что назавтра они наверняка украсятся темными браслетами синяков, Ренард рывком перевернул Ника на живот и навалился сверху. Когда едва ли не перед носом оказалась шея с выступающими позвонками, Шон не смог устоять перед искушением и вцепился в нее зубами, которые уже ощутимо были острее, чем человеческие. От очередного импульса боли пополам с удовольствием, Ник даже обмяк. Эта короткая пауза позволила Шону приподнять голову и оглядеть сумрак спальни. Распахнутые дверцы пустого шкафа, пустые ящички прикроватной тумбочки – в пределах досягаемости не было ничего, что можно было бы использовать как смазку. Идти в ванную комнату не было ни сил, ни желания, поэтому оставался только один выход. Про презервативы мысль даже не мелькнула.

Бесцеремонно надавив на губы Ника указательным и средним пальцами, который, похоже, окончательно потерял связь с реальностью, Шон заставил его взять их в рот. Видимо, отключив мозг, Гримм не растерял инстинкты, и принялся с усердием облизывать длинные пальцы, обильно смачивая их слюной. Коротко рыкнув, Ренард чуть сместил их обоих так, что теперь они скорее лежали на боку, толчком колена заставил Ника подтянуть ногу к груди и без церемоний втиснул сразу два пальца сквозь тугое кольцо мышц. Слюны в качестве смазки оказалось чертовски мало, поэтому даже сквозь дурман возбуждения Ник ощутил боль вторжения в его тело и сжался так туго, что стиснул пальцы Шона как тисками, не позволяя ими даже шевельнуть. Дотянувшись второй рукой до полуопавшего от боли члена Беркхарда, Шон начал двигать ладонью по нему в четком жестком ритме. Подстроившись под него, Ник достаточно быстро расслабился, позволив Шону несколько раз развести пальцы ножницами. Распаленное тело не смогло отказать себе в удовольствии, и через пару движений Ренард смог втиснуть и третий палец. Он бы не стал заморачиваться подготовкой вообще, будь его воля, но его останавливало смутное понимание, что Ник вряд ли когда-нибудь был с мужчиной, учитывая, каким узким был его анус. А его размеры были чуть больше, чем средними, и стоит позаботиться о том, чтобы смазкой не стала кровь Беркхарда. Как только пальцы стали двигаться более-менее свободно, Шон сплюнул на ладонь, размазал слюну по своему члену и сильнее навалился на Ника, фиксируя того на месте. Обвив одной рукой плечи, а второй, подхватив согнутую ногу под коленом, Шон решительно толкнулся внутрь и замер, стиснутый внутренними мышцами на половине движения. Ник под ним напрягся натянутой струной и попытался сползти с распирающего нутро члена, но Ренард оказался предусмотрительней, тяжело навалившись на него и не давая двинуться. Не обращая внимания на сопротивление, Шон начал двигаться короткими неглубокими толчками, растягивая застывшее тело и одновременно входя глубже с каждым движением. 

Ник только и мог, что беспомощно цепляться за руку под своей щекой. Капитан был тяжелее, сильнее и не давал ни то что двинуться, а даже нормально вздохнуть. Оплетенный его руками, нанизанный, как бабочка на булавку, на его член и удерживаемый зубами, стиснутыми на загривке, Ник сорвано уже даже не стонал, а почти хрипел от эмоций и ощущения беспомощности и принадлежности. Он уже не замечал, что зубы куда острее, чем должны быть, что рука на его члене, доводящая своими движениями до исступления и одновременно не дающая кончить, стала чуть грубее. Что мощное тело за спиной стало куда горячее, чем должно быть, а жестко таранящий его член – толще, чем казался вначале. 

Такой накал не мог продолжаться долго, и конец стал похож на появление черной дыры, в которую было затянуто все. 

Уже вырубаясь от накатившей слабости, Ренард все же нашел в себе силы опустить руку и пошарить ей по полу в поисках хоть чего-нибудь. Попалась какая-то тряпка, в которой с трудом была опознана футболка, которой Шон и вытер их обоих прежде, чем накинуть одеяло на себя и отключившегося после оргазма Беркхарда. Все, что могло случиться, уже случилось. О последствиях он подумает завтра…

***

Радостно порхая по кухне, Монро негромко мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то незамысловатую мелодию, готовя завтрак для той, что полностью владела его думами и сердцем, а сейчас – принимала душ наверху. В его спальне. От последней мысли Потрошитель даже замер на месте, в отличие от его сердца, которое сделало радостный кульбит. Только запах пригорающих кабачковых оладий заставил Монро снова двигаться, но не перестать улыбаться. 

У него была только одна просьба к богам, Небесам и прочим сущностям, отвечающим за радость – пусть у Беркхарда будет все хорошо, и он не нарушит эту идиллию. Ну, пожалуйста! Что вам стоит, а?

Может быть, его молитвам вняли, так как ранний завтрак, щедро разбавленный теплыми улыбками, искрящимися взглядами и как бы случайными прикосновениями, никто не потревожил. Завтрак. Но не утро.

Обреченно открывая дверь, Монро уже готовился высказать наглому Гримму все, что он думает о людях, которые не имеют своей личной жизни, а потому – мешают чужой, но осекся на полуслове: на крыльце стояла Джульетта, а не Ник. 

Не слушая никаких невнятных восклицаний, Монро затянул не слишком сопротивляющуюся девушку в гостиную, усадил на диван и принес ей с кухни чашку чая. Приглядевшись к ней внимательнее, он только покачал головой: девушка была куда бледнее, чем при их знакомстве, похудела, в глазах застыли печаль и, как ни странно, спокойствие.

Как только Монро перестал суетиться вокруг нее, Джульетта жестом попросила выслушать ее.

\- Монро, Розали… Я просто не хотела уезжать, не попрощавшись с вами. Нас познакомил Ник, но я считаю вас и своими друзьями, поэтому не могла уехать вот так. 

\- О, Джульетта, - погрустнела Розали. – Мне жаль. Мне правда очень жаль. Если бы мы могли сделать хоть что-то… как-то помочь! Куда ты сейчас?

\- Подальше от Портленда, - устало улыбнулась девушка. – Я просто физически не могу оставаться здесь, зная, что могу натолкнуться на Ника и… Я уже нашла себе работу и, даже, квартиру. 

\- Мне жаль, что все закончилось именно так, - обняла ее Розали. – Вы были такой красивой и счастливой парой! Вам просто не повезло, что все сложилось именно так. Может быть, если бы ты хоть немного подождала, все бы вернулось? – с искренней надеждой посмотрела в глаза Джульетты Розали, отстраняясь. – Вдруг бы он вот завтра все вспомнил и понял, что жить без тебя не может?

\- У нас все непросто было еще до того, как он потерял память, - отвернулась Джульетта. - Даже если бы он все вспомнил… Это бы уже ничего не изменило и не исправило. А насчет «жить не сможет»… Когда мы с ним только начинали встречаться, меня первое время очень раздражало, что он постоянно упоминает своего капитана. «Ренард то, Ренард се». Мне даже наедине с ним казалось, что между нами всегда есть кто-то третий. Потом я смирилась с этим и даже начала думать, что это хорошо, что Ник так уважает своего начальника – он хороший полицейский и не смог бы служить под началом идиота. Только в больнице я поняла, почему мне всегда так казалось. Ника есть, кому утешить, особенно, когда меня не будет рядом с ним.

\- Подожди, - тряхнув головой, как большой пес, медленно переспросил Монро, - ты хочешь сказать, что Ник влюблен в своего капитана? Да ну, не может быть!

\- Ник им восхищается. И не один год. А вот капитан Ренард… он Ника любит. Женщину не обманешь, кем бы ни был соперник – мужчиной или женщиной. 

\- Джульетта, мы тоже наслышаны про капитана, но считать, что тот влюблен в Ника… нет. Это вряд ли.

\- Подчиненных и нелюбимых не целуют так, как Ренард целовал Ника, - устало откликнулась Джульетта. – Как самое дорогое, что есть в твоей жизни, но что никогда не будет твоим.

\- Что? – восклицание, изданное Монро, больше подошло бы девочке-школьнице, но никак не взрослому мужчине. – Как целовал?! Когда целовал?! Где целовал?! Ник никогда об этом не говорил!

\- А он и не мог, потому что не знает, - вставая на ноги, подходя к входным дверям и берясь за дверную ручку, ответила Джульетта. – Тогда, в больнице, когда Ник был еще в коме. В тот день, когда он очнулся. Капитан Ренард меня не видел, поэтому и поцеловал его. Он тогда сразу же ушел, а если бы подождал буквально пять минут, то увидел, как Ник пришел в себя. Я была очень рада знакомству с вами, но мне пора ехать, если хочу добраться до своего нового дома еще сегодня. Желаю вам счастья. Пока.

Порывисто обняв напоследок странно застывших Розали и Монро, Джульетта вышла за дверь, оставляя за спиной свою прошлую жизнь. А оставшиеся в доме медленно переглянулись.

\- Капитан, поцеловавший Ника, после чего тот пришел в себя... Розали, ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? 

\- Нам надо как можно скорее сообщить Нику, что его капитан – Принц Крови, и что это может быть очень опасно для него, - Розали уже накидывала на плечи куртку и выходила за дверь.

\- Ох, блин, чувак! Ну почему ты не можешь жить спокойно! – одной рукой захлопывая за собой дверь, Монро второй рукой взлохматил свои волосы.

***

Стукнув разок для приличия в дверь, Монро рывком распахнул ее и первым шагнул в дом, чуть не навернувшись об одну из коробок. 

\- Ник! Ник, ты где? Ох, чувак, ты не представляешь, что мы узнали! Ник, ты…

На шум с кухни выглянул сам хозяин дома, выглядевший довольно помято. 

\- Монро? Розали? Привет. Что такого случилось, что вы так рано приехали, да еще с такими криками?

\- Ник, ты не представляешь, что мы узнали! Помнишь, мы тебе говорили, что есть Королевские семьи, и что один из Принцев Крови сейчас в Портленде, и что именно он тебя поцеловал, и ты очнулся? Так вот, мы сейчас узнали, кто это! Ты только сядь, и не начинай драться, хорошо? Это твой капитан!

\- Капитан Ренард? При чем тут он? – наморщил лоб Беркхард.

\- Ник, дружище, очнись! Я тебе говорю, что твой капитан – это…

Горячую речь Монро прервали неторопливые шаги человека, спускающегося по лестнице. Не отрывая взгляда от манжет рубашки, которые он застегивал, капитан Ренард спокойно поинтересовался у Беркхарда.

\- Ник, куда ты дел мой пиджак?

От неожиданности, шока и понимания, почему у приятеля такой помятый вид, а еще – почему у Принца Крови влажные после душа волосы и вчерашняя рубашка, Монро схлынул, утянув за собой в волну обращения и не ожидавшего таких странных утренних гостей Шона. 

Под полным шока взглядом Ника он все же закончил свое предложение.

\- Твой капитан – это и есть тот самый Принц Крови, что поцеловал тебя в больнице!


	3. Chapter 3

По-детски широко распахнув голубые глаза, Ник смотрел на Шона. Не отрывая взгляда от измененного лица, он сделал один осторожный шаг, второй… Подойдя почти вплотную, Беркхард в полной тишине поднял руку к искаженному магией лицу, но тут пальцы дрогнули, сжались в кулак, и Ник со всей силы ударил своего капитана в челюсть. Ренард ожидал чего-то такого, поэтому почти успел уклониться, но тут его догнал второй удар – обезумевший от ярости Ник использовал все свои силы на полную. 

Перевалившись через спинку дивана, Шон поймал на предплечье третий удар и попытался блокировать впавшего в боевую ярость любовника, не причиняя ему вреда. Краем глаза поймав движение сбоку, грозно рыкнул, предупреждая Потрошителя не вмешиваться. Эта секундная потеря внимания стоила ему рассеченной брови.

\- ТЫ! Это ты тот самый Принц! И это ты отдал приказ убить тетю Мари! – любые увещевания сейчас были бессмысленны. Со стороны Монро раздалось ошеломленное «Ох, елки!» на это обвинение, но ни один из бойцов не обратил на него внимания.

\- Да, я, но, Ник, я всего лишь хотел оградить тебя!

У каждого из них была своя правда, и сумеют ли они донести ее друг до друга?

\- От кого?! От любимой тети?! Хорошее оправдание! – Беркхард не оставлял попыток причинить Ренарду как можно больше боли. Такой, какой причинило ему предательство.

\- Она – Гримм! Ты просто не понимаешь…

\- Я тоже Гримм!!! Что же ты меня не убил? Или уложить под себя тебе показалось куда привлекательнее? Еще бы – твоя личная игрушка!

\- Все не так! – Шону, наконец, надоело разносить дом, и он продемонстрировал, насколько был сильнее забывшего все Гримма – просто ускользнул в сторону и скрутил Ника так, что тот только дышать мог без риска себе что-то повредить.

\- Ник, послушай же меня! Да, я отдал приказ убить ее, но к тебе это не имело никакого отношения! Ты… ты просто не понимаешь, не представляешь себе, насколько все сложнее, чем ты знал, а теперь – не помнишь. О тебе я был в курсе еще с тех пор, как ты поступил на службу в мой участок. И потому приглядывался, прикрывал, где мог, и наблюдал. Отсутствие твоей тети в пределах видимости открыло для тебя такие горизонты, такие возможности, о которых ты даже мечтать не смел бы, будь она рядом с тобой все эти годы. Она была Гриммом в самом худшем значении этого слова!

Надеясь хоть на какое-то благоразумие, Шон вернул себе человеческое лицо и выпустил Беркхарда из захвата, предусмотрительно отойдя подальше. Отпущенной пружиной взвившись на ноги, Ник принялся яростно растирать руки и с бешенством глянул на Ренарда.

\- Значит, теперь, раз я тоже стал Гриммом в самом худшем значении этого слова, ты и меня отдашь приказ уничтожить?

\- Спроси своих друзей, - неожиданно кивнул в сторону позабытых зрителей Шон. – Спроси их, что такое для Существ Гримм. Спроси, что бы сделали их родные, друзья, знакомые, окажись они в одной комнате с тобой, зная кто ты, но не зная тебя. Спроси, а я послушаю.

Уже открывшего рот для очередного обвинения Ника неожиданно перебил тихий голос Розали.

\- Ник, он прав… Окажись я рядом с тобой еще пять лет назад, постаралась сбежать как можно быстрее. Или дорого продать свою жизнь. Вы, Гриммы, не отличаетесь милосердием ни к кому из нас. Для вас нет разницы, кто мы: Потрошители или Рыжехвосты, Ягуарды, Барахольщики, Мягколапы… Твой род убивает всех, кто не человек. Ты просто не представляешь, сколько времени мне пришлось одергивать себя, чтобы перестать вздрагивать в твоем присутствии и не пускаться наутек. И не я одна, - девушка кивнула на стоявшего рядом Монро.

\- Прости, приятель, но, как ты помнишь, мы при тебе встретили еще одного Гримма. И что она попыталась сделать первым делом, не разбираясь, почему мы были рядом с тобой? Убить нас. И даже когда ты сказал, что мы – твои друзья, она все равно хотела сделать это. Просто потому, что мы – Существа.

Эти слова для Ника оказались куда доходчивее. Растерянно опустив руки, он вновь повернулся к Шону, который все это время стоял неподвижно, не рискуя вызвать новую волну гнева.

\- Твоя тетя приехала в город и притащила за собой проблемы и Ищеек. А где Ищейки, там и интерес Семьи. Мне не хотелось, чтобы твои открытость и жизнелюбие под ее влиянием стали подозрительностью и нетерпимостью к другим. Я знаю про Ключ, Ник, и даже знаю, где ты его хранишь. Довольно остроумно спрятать его в полицейском участке, и если бы я не был тем, кем являюсь, тайник был бы идеальным. 

\- А это… - неопределенный взмах рукой наверх обозначил суть вопроса Ника. – ЭТО тоже было планом?

Ответом стал едва заметный румянец на скулах Шона. 

\- Вопреки всему, что говорят о Королевской Крови, мы тоже люди и точно так же подвержены порывам и страстям. И тоже способны потерять голову. Если бы это было не так, то перед тобой не стоял бы я, бастард-полукровка. 

\- А если бы в больнице был кто-то другой, ты бы сделал для него тоже самое? – Беркхард пытливо смотрел в зеленые глаза Шона, но тот отвел взгляд и перевел тему на другое, что послужило куда более громким ответом, чем любые слова.

\- Проблема в данный момент не в делах прошедших, а в делах настоящих. Я звонил в Вену своему осведомителю и узнал очень… настораживающие новости. То дело, в порту, – «подарок» Эрика для нас с тобой. Он послал Сквернозуба по наши души. Но и это еще не все – через неделю назначен его вылет сюда, в Портленд, и на его столе была пустая папка с именем «Томас Ширак». И, Ник… Еще один Гримм?

\- Поверь, мне ничего не грозит. Меня не тронут, а вот ты… я просто не знаю, как с ней связаться. 

Растерянно опустившись на диван, Беркхард запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы, будто это могло помочь ему привести мысли, в которых царил сумбур, в порядок. Без посторонней помощи обнаружив свою одежду на вешалке у двери, Шон под внимательными взглядами накинул пиджак и перекинул через руку свое пальто. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Розали уже сидит рядом с Ником и осторожно гладит того по плечу. Эта сцена вызвала внутри волну недовольства, однако сейчас было не место и не время демонстрировать собственнические замашки. Все будет, но позже. Монро своей сутью хищника уловил недовольство сильнейшего в комнате, поэтому обозначил «кто тут чей», положив уже свою руку на спину Рыжехвоста. 

\- Ник… - дождавшись, пока Беркхард поднимет на него взгляд, Шон продолжил куда более мягким тоном. – Я понимаю, насколько для тебя все это тяжело и неожиданно. Но у нас сейчас нет возможности привыкать друг к другу заново. Поверь мне. Я, пока жив, кость в горле для всей Семьи. Ты - тоже, особенно, став таким… нетрадиционным Гриммом. У нас просто нет иного выхода, кроме как объединиться, если хотим не просто выжить, а жить, не оглядываясь на каждую тень за углом. Я нашел способ пробудить тебя, найду и способ вернуть память. Но для этого мы должны быть рядом и доверять друг другу, - помолчав несколько секунд, Ренард с трудом выдавил из себя, - и, Ник… я понял причины, по которым все же появился на свет. 

Открыв дверь, капитан едва успел чуть отклониться назад, чтобы не получить в лоб костяшками пальцев от стоящего на крыльце мужчины. 

\- Служба перевозок, - представился вновь прибывший, с любопытством оглядев вечерний костюм и рассеченную бровь Ренарда. 

Оставив за спиной суетящихся Монро и Розали, а также заторможенного Беркхарда, Шон побарабанил пальцами по рулю и завел машину – стоило съездить домой, привести себя в порядок. В участке и так будут разглядывать очередной «боевой трофей», не хватает еще разговоров, почему капитан пришел на работу во вчерашней одежде. А еще стоит поднять связи в Сопротивлении – кто такой этот Томас Ширак?

***

А дома Шона ждал сюрприз. У сюрприза были белокурые волосы, стройная фигурка и светлые глаза, в которых лихо отплясывали черти. 

\- Как ты прошла? – небрежно бросая пальто на диван, спросил Шон у Адалинды.

\- О, Шон… ну что за вопросы? Для начала, может, здравствуй? Кстати, если ты голоден, то я захватила для тебя те круассаны из французской булочной. Помню, когда мы были еще вместе, они тебе так нравились… - подойдя ближе, Адалинда провела рукой по лацкану пиджака. 

\- Мне стоит проверить их? – приподнял брови Ренард. – Или проще сразу свернуть тебе твою хорошенькую, но очень уж проблемную, голову?

\- Мужчины… - состроила гримаску бывшая ведьма. – Вы не хотите работать мозгами, чуть что – так сразу действуете силой. Нет бы остановиться, подумать о последствиях... Кстати, как там твой Гримм? А его девушка? Джульетта, она была такой милой при знакомстве, что мне даже стало жаль. Но это быстро прошло, - беззаботно пожала плечом мисс Шейд, обходя Шона по кругу и ведя рукой по его телу. – Зато я знаю тебя. Ты так трясся над своим Гриммом, что, наверняка, нашел способ вернуть эту Спящую Красавицу к жизни. И как тебе мой прощальный сюрприз? Или Никки не знает, с кем и где провел эту ночь его капитан?

\- Что ты натворила?! – хрипло рыкнул Шон, мгновенно делая выводы из небрежно сказанных слов. Обхватив широкой ладонью хрупкое женское горло, он почти затряс Адалинду. – Как это остановить?

Рывком высвободившись из ослабевшей хватки, мисс Шейд демонстративно оправила одежду, поправила прическу и только потом посмотрела на напряженного мужчину, ожидавшего ее ответа. 

\- Из-за Гримма я больше не ведьма и не могу исправить все сама, для этого надо просить Эрика. Но ты знаешь своего брата – бесплатно он и снега в Антарктиде не подаст. Ему нужен ключ. У тебя есть два дня. И, Шон, советую тебе в них уложиться – даже если ты не спал этой ночью с Джульеттой, долго сопротивляться наваждению ты не сможешь, и, скорее рано, чем поздно, это приведет к весьма… плачевным итогам. 

\- А если я не стану противиться? Если я приму все так, как есть? – Ренард внимательно следил за ведьмой. Пусть она хоть десять раз потеряла свою суть, но натура никуда не делась.

\- Ты? – искренне удивилась девушка. – Ты и подчинишься навязанному тебе поведению? Знаешь, я много чего плохого могу о тебе сказать, еще больше – подумать, но что ты можешь вот так просто сдаться – это вряд ли. Ты будешь упорствовать до последнего, твоя гордыня убьет тебя, если ты поддашься обстоятельствам. Но даже если вдруг такое и случится… Я видела Ника и Джульетту вместе. Думаю, он быстро сообразит, благодаря кому и как очнулась его девушка, и, уж конечно, он вряд ли обрадуется таким известиям. И, в конце концов, итог будет один – твоя смерть. Так что, Шон, не затягивай с поисками – у тебя два дня. И можешь меня не провожать – я не слепая и вижу, что ночка у тебя выдалась тяжелая.

Послав на прощание издевательский воздушный поцелуй, Адалинда прихватила свою сумочку, лежавшую на кресле, и вышла за дверь, оставив Ренарда стоять посреди комнаты с закрытыми глазами и стиснутыми кулаками. 

Стоило только ей уйти, как по лицу мужчины пробежала судорога, и в закрытую дверь уперся тяжелый взгляд схлынувшего колдуна. 

\- Гордыня, говоришь, которая не позволит мне принять все как данность? Только в том случае, если меня не устраивает итог.

Передернув плечами, Шон вернул себе человеческий облик и достал из кармана все еще не снятого пиджака телефон. Полминуты долгих гудков и на том конце все же ответили.

\- Капитан?

\- У меня только что была Адалинда. Она в городе, и у нас нет недели – максимум два дня. Она пока не знает, кто был в больнице, но сомневаюсь, что это надолго. Будь очень внимателен и осторожен – хоть она твоими стараниями больше не ведьма, но за ее спиной стоит мой брат. А Эрика игнорировать не стоит. 

\- Что она хотела? – после паузы спросил Беркхард. 

\- Ключ. Мне дали два дня на его поиски прежде, чем они примут более действенные меры. 

\- Насколько «действенные»? – уточнил Ник.

\- Без понятия. Тем более, что нам все еще неизвестно, где сейчас Сквернозуб и кто такой Томас Ширак. 

\- Хорошо, - после паузы Ник все же добавил гораздо более теплым тоном, - спасибо.

***

Участок встретил капитана гулом голосов и беготней сотрудников. Да, тут всегда было шумно и суетливо, но с утра явно случилось что-то совсем уж необычное. Ник был уже на месте, но они с Гриффином что-то настолько внимательно изучали на мониторе, что отвлекать их явно не стоило. Зато в курсе всех событий был вездесущий Ву. Иногда, глядя на него, у Ренарда появлялись мысли проверить того на наличие нечеловеческой крови, уж больно сержант был необычным сотрудником. 

Как оказалось, у них был зомби. Самый настоящий. Труп, на имя которого было выписано свидетельство о смерти еще несколько дней назад. А еще, помимо трупа, у них был наплыв заявлений о пропаже людей. Десятки обращений всего за сутки. Отдел пропавших без вести не справлялся сам, поэтому их отделу, помимо собственных дел, пришлось помогать. В разгар дня Шону пришел звонок из Вены, от которого Ренард едва ли зубами не заскрипел: Эрик вылетел в Портленд еще ночью и утром, когда его навестила Адалинда, тот был уже здесь. Про Томаса Ширака осведомитель сказать ничего не смог, зато предупредил, что в полетном плане значились три пассажира. Эрик, Адалинда и тот самый Томас Ширак, который был намного опаснее уже известного зла в лице бывшей ведьмы и наследного принца. Шон был готов голову прозакладывать, что этот третий пассажир — головная боль похуже Сквернозуба. 

В середине дня неожиданно позвонил Ник. Приняв звонок, Шон был готов почти ко всему, но только не к задыхающемуся голосу Беркхарда, который скороговоркой выпалил про какую-то лесопилку, мертвых агентов ФБР, убитого Сквернозуба и «что ему теперь делать?».

Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Ренард закрыл глаза, сжал пальцами переносицу и потребовал только одного - сказать, где конкретно Ник сейчас.

Оставив за спиной хаос участка, капитан очень быстро добрался до той самой лесопилки. Оглядевшись внутри, он с трудом сдержал волну: Сквернозуб работал очень грязно, оставляя после себя лужи крови и растерзанные трупы. Гримм встретил его на выходе, нервно притопывая на месте. 

\- Чем ты его? – кивнул капитан на труп Сквернозуба внутри.

\- Кинжалом. Но я в него еще и стрелял, пулю найти не смог, - привычно отчитался Беркхард, с ужасом понимая, насколько прав был капитан, говоря, как часто прикрывал его все эти годы. Если вся его работа в бытность Гриммом сопровождалась такими вот… _событиями_ , то по нему давным-давно ОВР плачет горючими слезами, ожидая малейшей ошибки. 

\- Так… у тебя один пистолет? – Ренард судорожно обдумывал варианты, ощущая, как время просачивается будто песок сквозь пальцы. – И как ты вообще тут оказался?

\- Мне позвонила агент, но когда я ответил - заговорил этот, - он кивнул на труп Сквернозуба и тут же продолжил, - я слышал ее голос, на тот момент она была еще жива. Когда я приехал - они были мертвы, на меня напали. Я защищался, потом стрелял. Мы подрались, я выронил пистолет, а потом мне удалось убить этого кинжалом. После я сразу позвонил вам и принялся за поиски. Оружие нашел, а вот пулю - нет. Пистолет мой, но не тот, который оформлен на меня в участке – в домашнем сейфе был еще один, и я стал держать его в тайнике в машине. Им и воспользовался. Официальный сейчас лежит в бардачке.

\- Хоть что-то, - с легким одобрением пробормотал Шон. – А теперь слушай внимательно: мы отдали все документы, но тебе позвонили кое-что уточнить, потому что у них что-то не сходилось. Тебе позвонил один из твоих осведомителей, который быстро проговорил, что ты можешь найти пропавших легавых именно тут. И ты сразу позвонил мне, я сейчас позвоню криминалистам. Сюда мы приехали одновременно, прошли внутрь, проверили пульс у всех, вышли. Твой пистолет давай сюда... А впрочем, нет. Сотри с него все отпечатки, сожми в руке Сквернозуба и выстрели. В кобуру сунь свой и вытри руки как сможешь. Позже тебе стоит обзавестись еще одним неподотчетным оружием.

\- Почему я не могу сказать, что это я убил этого? – Ник кивнул на труп, в руку которого аккуратно вложил свое оружие, стреляя куда-то вглубь помещения.

\- У нас и так будут проблемы – в ФБР не работают доверчивые. Пусть лучше они ищут неизвестного убийцу, чем трясут твои дела, в которых, при желании, можно много чего найти несмотря на мои усилия. Слишком много совпадений получится, - Ренард повел головой, разминая шею. Иметь своего Гримма, конечно, удобно, но если бы он еще шел без хвоста в виде проблем…

Пока Гримм послушно доставал из бардачка свое оружие, Шон набрал участок, обрадовав сотрудников, и без того замученных наплывом потерявших своих родных и друзей людей, еще одним делом, которое отменно воняло. Убийство двух агентов ФБР грозило им всем жуткой головной болью и бесконечными допросами. 

Отключившись, капитан молча кинул детективу упаковку влажных салфеток – стереть хоть немного следы пороха. 

Приехавшие криминалисты рассказали еще новости: по городу шла волна зомби. Причем, это уже без шуток: нападающие нечувствительны к боли, чрезвычайно агрессивны, не реагируют на оклики и предупреждения. Было несколько выездов, когда пропавшие без вести возвращались и нападали на свои семьи. Таких случаев уже около десятка по всем участкам, а волна только нарастает. Это что, конец света настает? 

Когда капитан и Ник вернулись в участок, их перехватил бледный Ву, который рассказал, как явился на вызов, а его встретила самая настоящая зомби с ножом, которую он застрелил - по крайней мере, он так думает. Короткий взгляд Ника на Ренарда, и Шон быстрым кивком разрешил Гримму свободу действий. Учитывая прибытие в Портленд Принца Эрика, жаждущую мести Адалинду и этого чертового Ширака, вполне вероятно, что зомби – это их рук дело. 

А на выходе Беркхарда поймал Хэнк. 

\- Ник, мы напарники уже так долго, как не держался ни один мой брак. Ты прикрывал мою спину, я – твою. Я знаю тебя, как облупленного. Что происходит? И во что ты ввязался? 

Темные глаза Гриффина смотрели прямо и выжидающе. В этот раз Хэнк не собирался отступать – он прекрасно видел, что что-то происходит, что-то очень серьезное, связанное с Ником и капитаном. Вряд ли это что-то противозаконное, хотя, учитывая, как сильно изменился его напарник за последний год, – и этот вариант не стоило сбрасывать со счетов. Двое полицейских замерли возле машины одного из них.

Гриффин ждал ответа, а Беркхард просто смотрел. В голове было пусто, как всегда бывает в тот момент, когда Судьба ставит тебя перед выбором, не давая времени на решение, что ответить. Или говоришь правду, или молчишь. И первый, и второй вариант скрыты мраком неизвестности. Примет, отвергнет, предаст, не поверит… 

Закрыв глаза, Ник устало потер переносицу и тяжело мотнул головой на пассажирское сиденье машины Гриффина.

\- Садись. Рассказывать очень долго, а на это сейчас времени нет от слова «совсем». Смотри, слушай, наблюдай. Что бы ты не увидел – не спрашиваешь и не удивляешься. И да, не хватайся за пистолет первым – не все то, чем кажется с первого взгляда. Потом, когда появится хоть какая-то пауза, я все расскажу. 

Не глядя на Хэнка, Ник вел машину одному ему ведомым маршрутом, постоянно посматривая на рацию. Гриффин уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что происходит, но напарник поднял руку и прислушался к переговорам на полицейской волне: диспетчер сообщал об очередном нападении. Не включая проблесковых маячков, Ник направил машину к месту происшествия, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в улицу. 

В какой-то момент Беркхард резко свернул в один из проулков и выскочил из машины, кинувшись к одному из прохожих. Как напарник понял, что одинокий мужчина, именно тот, который им нужен - Хэнк не понял, однако стоило только Нику показаться тому на глаза, как тот весьма резво кинулся на него. Уже спрыгнувший на асфальт и вытащивший пистолет Гриффин ошеломленно прищурился: он прекрасно осознавал силу ударов нападавшего, но Ник… Его напарник двигался быстро. Слишком быстро. И удары держал так, будто их наносил ребенок. Сам Хэнк точно кряхтел бы как старик, угоди под несколько таких - если вообще двигался. А вот напарник скрутил мужика, как ни в чем не бывало подтащил к машине и очень ловко, выдавая обширную практику, связал по рукам и ногам буксировочным тросом, заткнув рот какой-то тряпкой. 

Стоило только Нику затолкать бессознательное тело в багажник и захлопнуть крышку, как в переулок свернула патрульная машина.

\- У вас какие-то проблемы? – задал стандартный вопрос патрульный. 

\- Полиция Портленда, - предъявил свой значок Ник. – Были рядом, поймали по рации вызов о нападении. Приехали, оглядываемся, но, похоже, нападавший успел сбежать.

\- Чертовы зомби, - расстроенно сплюнул вышедший из машины патрульный, заметно расслабившийся после предъявления значка. Его напарник в машине откинулся на спинку сиденья и что-то негромко проговорил в рацию. – Не в курсе, что это вообще такое? А то моя уже помчалась в магазин, скупать соль, воду, свечи и спички – говорит, что наступил Зомби-Апокалипсис. 

\- Как мне… шепнули на ухо, в городе «гастролеры», которые скинули целую партию нового товара, - Хэнк только и мог, что едва сдержать готовый вырваться вскрик «Что?!» на такую ложь. Но он пообещал и теперь мог только молчаливо наблюдать. 

\- Это точно? – напряженно выпрямился патрульный. – Если так, то я могу успокоить парней? 

\- Без проблем, - махнул рукой Ник. – Похоже, эти залетные гости сами не ожидали такого эффекта, потому что найти их сейчас не могут всеми силами, – уточнять, какие именно силы ищут, Беркхард не стал – дураков среди присутствующих не было, все всё поняли. Обе рации опять забормотали, и мужчины разошлись по своим машинам.

\- Гастролеры? – неверяще переспросил Хэнк, стоило им остаться одним. Но Ник, проигнорировал вопрос, сосредоточенно ведя машину куда-то в центр города. Когда они остановились, Гриффин с удивлением опознал место: это была лавка пряностей, принадлежащая Розали Калверт. Впрочем, просидев несколько секунд, Ник опять завел машину и объехал улочку, подъехав к черному входу лавки. Не обращая внимания на напарника, Беркхард деловито открыл багажник, накинул на неподвижное тело плед, укутал, как сумел, и вытащил наружу. Взвалив получившийся тюк на плечо без особых усилий, Ник быстро прошагал до задней двери и коротко постучал. Уже даже почти без удивления Хэнк отметил, что открыл ее Эдди Монро, который забавно округлил глаза и рот при виде него. 

Как только они оказались внутри, показалась и хозяйка, которая тоже с любопытством уставилась на Хэнка.

\- Ээээ… Ник… - вопросительно протянул Монро. – А ты заметил, что… ох, елки, только не говори мне, что ты сказал! 

\- Он мой напарник, - заявил Беркхард, даже не повернув головы в сторону Хэнка. – И он детектив, так что, рано или поздно, но он должен был задать мне парочку интересных вопросов. И потом… так будет даже проще, учитывая, какая задница сейчас твориться. 

\- Ты это про зомби, или про… - Монро неопределенно повертел рукой в воздухе, обозначая это загадочное «про».

\- В городе Эрик вместе с Адалиндой. И с ними некий Томас Ширак, про которого Шону ничего неизвестно. Полагаю, что эта хрень не естественного происхождения, - кивок в сторону неподвижного тела. - Сможете узнать, что с ним?

\- Шон? – не смог сдержаться Хэнк, у которого голова шла кругом от того, какие пласты своей тайной жизни вскрывал перед ним напарник.

\- Шон?! – практически одновременно с Гриффином воскликнул Монро.

\- Знаешь, когда делишь с кем-то не только работу, но и тайную жизнь, и постель, как-то глупо обращаться по званию, - усмехнулся Ник. Хэнку после таких откровений пришлось присесть. – У нас с ним очередная проблема: Сквернозуб добрался до фэбээровцев, которые забрали у нас то дело в порту, и теперь все зависит только от того, насколько убедительно мы сможем с ним солгать. 

\- Ох, блин! – схватился за голову Монро, начиная метаться по тесному помещению. Мисс Калверт в это время набирала кровь из вены неизвестного и капала ее в пробирки со странными растворами. Накапав таких штук семь, она начала листать какие-то подозрительные книги. 

\- Ник, у меня ничего нет. Точнее, есть, но тут сразу о трех Существах. А нам нужно только одно, если хочешь, чтобы противоядие подействовало, - голос Розали нарушил звенящую тишину, повисшую в помещении. Ник молчал, закрыв глаза и прислонившись головой к шкафчику. Монро метался по комнатке и без конца дергал себя за волосы. Хэнк сидел и смотрел на все это, не зная, что вообще он может спросить. 

\- Кто? – вопрос был коротким.

\- Змеехвост, Смертоплюй и Сонник, - тут же последовал очень странный ответ.

\- Монро, ты со мной? – Ник глянул на Эдди, который замялся, разрываясь между желаниями помочь Гримму и защитить Розали. – Ясно. Тогда мы с Хэнком сами управимся, заодно, это снимет половину его вопросов. Если что, бей на поражение – они опасны, их даже пули с трудом останавливают. 

Не дожидаясь напарника, Ник вышел на улицу и снова сел в машину. Севший рядом с ним Хэнк долго не мог решить, что спросить в первую очередь, и поэтому молчал, глядя, куда они едут. Уже выезжая за границу города, Гриффин, наконец, сдался своему любопытству.

\- Постель? Ник, ты это серьезно? 

\- Не Змеехвост, не Сонник, не зомби, не Адалинда?.. Это было только один раз, правда, не уверен, что в последний… - честно признался Беркхард даже не Хэнку, а самому себе. 

\- Я должен спросить что-то еще? – Гриффин смотрел, как они выезжают на какую-то поляну, где стоит тот самый трейлер, который они с капитаном и Ву искали, чуть ли не высунув язык на плечо. 

\- Подожди, посмотри, обдумай. Потом спросишь, если потребуется, - пожал плечами Ник, глуша мотор и выходя из машины. Решив последовать совету, раз уж от него перестали скрывать Тайну с большой буквы, Хэнк последовал за Ником. 

В трейлере было… странно, как когда-то сказала Джульетта. Внутри он был похож на лавку ведьмы, кузнеца и шарлатана вместе взятых. Странные книги, приспособления, пузырьки с подозрительным содержимым. А открыв один из шкафчиков, Хэнк чуть не присвистнул – внутри обнаружилась коллекция оружия, достойная музея. Или маньяка. Оглянувшись на Ника, который усердно искал что-то в книгах с кожаным переплетом, Гриффин неуверенно предложил свою помощь.

\- Ищи все, где упоминается Сонник или Смертоплюй, - кивнул Беркхард на немалую стопку.

\- А еще один? Как его… Змеехвост? – переспросил Хэнк, берясь за верхнюю книгу так осторожно, будто она могла его укусить. 

\- Змеехвоста я уже нашел, там нет ничего, что бы нам пригодилось, - не поднимая головы и быстро перелистывая страницы, ответил Ник.

Аккуратно приподняв обложку, Хэнк чуть не отшатнулся, когда со страницы на него глянула какая-то страхолюдина. Переборов себя, Гриффин вчитался в текст под очень подробным рисунком и поднял неверящий взгляд на сосредоточенного Ника. Решив не отвлекать напарника от поиска, Хэнк чуть более уверенно перелистнул страницу и снова судорожно сглотнул, когда на него опять уставилось какое-то чудовище. После пятой страницы Хэнк перестал вздрагивать, а на десятой в мозге наконец-то забрезжило понимание того, в какую Тайну посвятил его напарник.

\- Ник… - осторожно позвал Хэнк.

\- Ты нашел? – моментально среагировал Беркхард.

\- Нет. Ты… ты всех их видел? И всех убил? – задал свой вопрос Гриффин.

\- Не всех, - снова углубившись в поиски, Ник все же неохотно заговорил. – Не всех видел, а тех, что видел – не всех убил, хотя мои предки поступали именно так. Поэтому Гриммов так боятся: Милосердие – это не про них. 

\- Поэтому некоторые подозреваемые были готовы наизнанку вывернуться, лишь бы ты оставил их в покое… - кое-что из прошлых событий стало абсолютно ясно. – А Монро? Розали? И каким боком причастен наш капитан? – уже без боязни листая страницы, Хэнк внимательно вчитывался в названия тварей, разыскивая Сонника или Смертоплюя, и попутно старался удовлетворить свое любопытство.

\- Монро – Потрошитель, правда, решивший отказаться от традиционной пищи и ставший вегетарианцем.

\- Традиционной пищи? – переспросил Гриффин, подозревая, что ответ ему не очень-то понравится.

\- Человечины, - подтвердил догадку Ник. – А Розали – Рыжехвост. Существо довольно безобидное, но при желании или нужде… Да они все, если поставить под угрозу их жизнь, могут быть довольно опасны. 

\- Почему я ни разу не видел никого из... них? - Хэнк опустил глаза на какой-то рисунок, показывающий, как Гримм убивает очередное чудовище.

\- Потому что они могут схлынуть двумя способами: только для своих, даже в присутствии человека, который этого прото не увидит. Если он не Гримм, конечно. Или специально. Ну, или если испытывают настолько сильные эмоции, что не могут себя контролировать. Тогда их может заметить даже человек.

\- А капитан? – Хэнк даже нетерпеливо поерзал на не слишком удобном стуле, - Он тоже... схлынивает? - и неуверенно уточнил: - Правильно сказал?

\- А с капитаном намного сложнее. Есть не только Существа. Есть еще и Королевские Дома. Как я понял, они между собой различаются. Шон – отпрыск такого Дома. Незаконнорожденный сын Короля. Проблема еще и в том, что он – смесок. Королевская Кровь, смешанная с ведьмовской. У нас не было времени поговорить, чтобы я мог выяснить все более подробно, так что ты знаешь столько же, сколько и я. 

\- А что вообще случилось с твоей памятью? – сообразил Хэнк.

\- Месть Адалинды, - внимательно вчитываясь в текст, ответил Ник. – Она, ещё будучи ведьмой, приворожила тебя, мы подрались, и я заставил ее себя укусить. Кровь Гримма для ведьм – самое страшное. Они из-за нее теряют свою силу. Так и произошло, но эта дрянь напоследок отомстила – должна была пострадать Джу, только вот, под ядовитые когти ее кошки попался я. 

\- Ядовитые? – Гриффин даже головой затряс, стоило ему представить себя вместе с такой… ведьмой.

\- Угу. Если бы не капитан… Условием моего пробуждения был поцелуй «Принца крови, чистого сердцем, душой и помыслами». При всех достоинствах Шона, такое определение к нему неприменимо, из-за чего ему пришлось что-то там то ли выпить, то ли пройти, чтобы условие сработало. Это надо узнать у Розали, но пока времени нет на это от слова совсем, - раздраженно вздохнув, Ник отложил в сторону уже изученную книгу и потянулся за следующей. 

Опустив глаза на ту, что держал в руках, Хэнк на какое-то время завис, бездумно разглядывая очередное страхолюдство и обдумывая все, что услышал. Но в какой-то момент до него дошло, что написано наверху страницы.

\- Ник, я нашел! Смертоплюй! – радостно окликнул напарника Гриффин. 

Быстро проглядев текст, Ник только и смог, что с чувством выругаться. Сфотографировав три страницы, он быстро отправил фото на телефон Монро и поспешил покинуть трейлер. Пока они копались в старых фолиантах, на улице начало смеркаться. 

К тому времени, когда они вновь добрались до магазинчика Розали, им успел позвонить Ву, выясняя, где пропадают два детектива, когда весь участок зашивается. Ник отговорился расследованием текущих нападений, без тени сомнений скормив Дрю байку, уже рассказанную патрульным: они охотятся за теми гастролерами, что скинули партию наркоты, которая и породила зомби. Учитывая, что из лаборатории уже поступили результаты, в которых были обозначены многие психотропные средства, ложь сошла на ура. Потом позвонил капитан, державший оборону в участке и, одновременно, искавший следы Сквернозуба. Его новости были куда более весомыми: Шон нашел след, тянувшийся в порт, к еще двум контейнерам той же фирмы, что привезла Сквернозуба в Портленд. 

В ответ Ник сообщил Ренарду свои новости, а так же попросил Хэнка переслать на телефон капитана те фото, которые он сделал в трейлере. Перезвонивший через пару минут Ренард только и смог, что сквозь зубы спросить, нужна ли им помощь.

\- Не знаю, Шон, - вздохнул Ник, незаметно для себя перейдя на более личное обращение. Глупо что-то делить сейчас, когда твориться такое. А убить… Если бы Шон хотел его убить, то сделал бы это давным-давно, благо возможностей у него за все годы и в последнее время было хоть отбавляй. Со взаимной тягой они тоже как-нибудь разберутся. А даже если и нет… Не они первые, не они последние. – Мы сейчас к Розали, я попросил ее не экономить и сразу готовить максимально большую порцию противоядия, которую возьмем с собой в порт. И сразу же проверим контейнеры. 

\- Беркхард, не вздумай идти туда один, - голос Ренарда зазвенел незаметными обертонами, от которых волоски на шее Ника встали дыбом, а вся суть Гримма ощетинилась в готовности противостоять угрозе. Правда, стоило услышать продолжение, как дыхание и сердцебиение пришло в норму, - возьми с собой своего ручного Потрошителя, если не для своего, то для _моего_ спокойствия.

\- Со мной Хэнк, - кратко обозначил Ник сразу несколько вещей. 

\- Что ж, тем лучше, - после недолгого молчания вздохнул Шон, принимая текущую действительность. – Сколько он знает?

\- Почти все, у нас пока не было времени для подробной и детальной беседы, однако, поддержать меня его хватит, - выруливая на знакомую улочку хмыкнул Ник. 

\- Но Монро тоже с собой возьми. А я постараюсь подтянуться с подкреплением как можно скорее.

Входя в знакомое помещение, Гриффин только головой мотнул: день начался как и многие другие, а вот заканчивался он… Жизнь уже никогда не будет для Хэнка прежней. Его напарник спал, и, похоже, собирался продолжать спать с их капитаном. Друзья Бекрхарда какие-то Существа, а сам капитан Ренард – какой-то там принц. Самый настоящий. И куча народу – это не люди, впрочем, как и его напарник, который какой-то там Гримм, из рода охотников на Существ. Алиса была бы довольна…

Розали занималась тем, что набирала в огромный, устрашающего вида шприц с тремя иглами что-то из почти десятилитровой кастрюли. На недоуменно поднятые брови Ника она, оправдываясь, заявила:

\- Что? Ты же сам написал, чтобы я сварила максимально большую дозу! Пришлось брать кастрюлю.

\- А ничего, что так быстро? – скромно встрял со своим мнением Хэнк.

\- В каком смысле «быстро»? – не поняла Розали.

\- Ну, разве эти… зелья не надо готовить там… не знаю… в полнолуние? Или выдерживать месяц? 

\- А, вы про это, детектив… - улыбнулась Рыжехвост и подошла к кушетке, возле которой стоял Монро, готовый при малейшей угрозе использовать для защиты хрупкой девушки всю свою силу. Задрав рубашку на животе будущей жертвы эксперимента, Розали примерилась и вонзила иглы рядом с пупком. Быстро отскочив в сторону, она начала внимательно вглядываться в бледное лицо мужчины, которого использовали в качестве подопытного кролика. В данном случае – зомби. Несколько минут тишины, и рваное, хриплое дыхание находящегося без сознания человека выровнялось, а белая кожа начала принимать естественный, здоровый цвет.

\- Действует! – радостно воскликнул Монро. – Что теперь?

\- А теперь милая Розали перельет все противоядие в несколько тар, отдаст нам шприц и запрет за нами двери. А мы поедем в порт, где и надо искать разгадку, - твердо заявил Ник.

\- Ну, нет! – взвилась Розали. – Вы - мужчины! У вас обязательно пойдет что-нибудь не так, и вам точно не обойтись без моей помощи! К тому же, вам не кажется, что я буду куда в большей безопасности за спинами Потрошителя и двух полицейских, один из которых - Гримм, чем в одиночестве? А вообще-то… - внезапно замерла на месте девушка, - Ник, зачем ты едешь в порт и почему тебе нужно так много противоядия?

\- Шон нашел следы еще двух контейнеров той же компании, что привезла Сквернозуба. Он предполагает, что все пропавшие, но еще не ставшие зомби, содержатся именно в них. А что? – занятый переливанием зелья в какую-то бутылку Ник даже прекратил это делать.

\- А то самое, - озабоченно потерла лоб Рыжехвост, забирая бутылку из рук Ника, и снова выливая ее содержимое в кастрюлю. – Как ты себе это представляешь? Толпу крайне агрессивно настроенного народа, который послушно подходит к тебе по-одному в ожидании укола?

Видимо, все присутствующие представили себе эту картинку, судя по вытянутым лицам.

\- Проклятье! Тогда что делать? – Беркхард нервно вцепился в свои волосы и зашагал по тесной комнате, не в силах сдержать бурлящую внутри энергию. Казалась бы: столько всего произошло за сутки, столько энергии потрачено – по идее, он падать должен от усталости, а вместо этого в нем будто реактор Старка работает, и, вопреки всему, чем дальше – тем сильнее предвкушение следующей встречи с Ренардом. 

Сочувственно глянув на него, Розали, немного подумав, опять налила в бутылку зелье, а с оставшимся в кастрюле начала что-то делать.

\- Иногда бывает так, что ввести иглой состав не представляется возможным. И тогда единственный выход – это газ. Перевести состав в такое состояние не слишком сложно, если знать – как. И потом, главное – не разбить бутылки, - объяснила она свои действия. 

Пока Рыжехвост вновь колдовала над зельем, мужчина на кушетке, про которого все успели забыть, пришел в себя и очень испугался. Объяснять ему, в чем дело, ни у кого не хватило терпения, поэтому его довольно невежливо выставили за дверь, посоветовав не общаться с подозрительного вида незнакомцами. Воспользовавшись паузой, Хэнк все же повторил свой вопрос про нюансы приготовления зелий, особенно, когда над одним из таких колдовали буквально на его глазах.

\- Девяносто процентов всех зелий – это органо-минеральные соединения. Да, не совсем обычные, но применения силы, как ингредиента, не требующие. Их может приготовить любой, даже человек. Для этого надо только точно знать количество и рецептуру и еще иметь не просто приблизительный заменитель, а именно то, что написано в рецепте. А вот оставшиеся десять - это как раз-таки зелья из сказок про ведьм. Для них нужны заклинания, сила, ритуал… То, что делает их ведьмовскими зельями, а не просто составом, как этот, - еще раз помешав дополненный состав, Розали кивком головы признала его готовым и выключила огонь под кастрюлей. 

В четыре пары рук горячее зелье было быстро разлито по бутылкам и отгружено в машины Хэнка и Ника, пикап которого успел подогнать к магазинчику Монро, а также в машину самого Потрошителя.

***

Порт встретил самозваных героев тишиной. Когда они плотной группой шагнули в узкий проход между контейнерами, Хэнк передернул плечами.

\- Чувствую себя персонажем из плохого фильма ужасов. Команда придурков, среди которых имеется обязательная девушка, идет ночью в порт охотиться на зомби. Интересно, что дальше? По сюжету, один из нас обязательно должен пострадать так, чтобы выжать вздох ужаса из зрителей, а раз девушка среди нас одна, то она – единственная, кто вернется домой без единой царапины и с неразмазавшимся макияжем, - Гриффин тихо бурчал себе под нос, держа в руках пистолет и максимально аккуратно заглядывая за углы контейнеров. 

\- Перекрестись, - со смешком посоветовал на это Ник, заворачивая за угол, и, по закону подлости, натыкаясь на замершего в тени, и оттого незамеченного, зомби. 

\- Черт! – от неожиданности восклицание вышло слишком громким, что моментально привлекло внимание недотрупа, который кинулся на них. Удар, откинувший неизвестного на стенку металлической коробки, вышел слишком громким, и на него уже через несколько секунд подтянулось еще несколько зомби. Тратить ограниченный ресурс противоядия всего на шесть-семь пострадавших было глупо, поэтому вся команда резво двинулась туда, где приблизительно находились разыскиваемые контейнеры. О тишине уже и речи и не шло, теперь важнее была скорость.

Однако, возникла проблема, которую никто из них четверых не предусмотрел: пропавших без вести и одурманенных людей оказалось куда больше, чем предполагалось изначально. Поэтому, чем дальше они углублялись в металлический лабиринт, тем яснее становилось – это уже перестало быть спасательной миссией. Вопрос встал о собственном выживании. В какой-то момент толпа загнала беглецов в тупик, и на принятие решения оставались считанные секунды. 

\- Замрите! Монро, уведи всех в безопасное место, я их отвлеку, и позвони Шону – пусть поторопится! – заскочив в проход, пару раз стукнув по стенке контейнера и привлеча к себе внимание, крикнул Ник. Убедившись, что толпа зомби отреагировала как надо, он кинулся дальше, уводя их за собой. Оставшиеся в тупике прижались к стенкам как можно плотнее, пытаясь слится с тенями. Минута душного, липкого ужаса, и они смогли покинуть едва не ставшее капканом убежище.

\- Нам надо помочь Нику! – дернулся в сторону убежавших Гриффин.

\- Нам надо найти безопасное место и позвонить вашему капитану! – отрезал на это Монро. – Ник – Гримм, детектив. Вы еще не знаете, что это такое, но шансов выжить у него намного больше, чем у вас. И одному ему будет проще. Вы же сами видите, что все куда хуже, чем мы предполагали! Ник умный, хитрый, а еще – удачливый, он не пропадет. Пойдемте, пока есть такая возможность.

***

\- Капитан, у нас проблемы, - Хэнк шел последним, прикрывая Розали, идущую в середине, и вызывая подмогу. – Почти все пропавшие – в порту, и их намного больше, чем мы думали. За нами гналось по крайней мере десятка четыре, и еще неизвестно, сколько их на самом деле. Со мной мисс Калверт и Монро. Ник отделился, уводя зомби, когда нас загнали в тупик, и где он сейчас – я понятия не имею. 

В ответ из трубки послышалось натуральное рычание. Не веря своему слуху, Гриффин даже споткнулся и недоуменно посмотрел на телефон. Тряхнув им, он снова поднес гаджет к уху.

\- Капитан? – осторожно переспросил детектив. 

\- Прекратите геройствовать и найдите безопасное место, - Ренард диктовал распоряжения резким, отрывистым голосом, в котором проскальзывали непривычные нотки, от которых холодели руки и выступал пот на спине. – Беркхарда предоставьте мне, я потом с ним сам разберусь. 

Хэнку даже как-то не по себе стало после этого обещания.

\- И постарайтесь продержаться – я уже выезжаю с подкреплением, буду в порту минут через семь. 

Занятый разговором, Гриффин выпустил из виду Монро, шедшего первым, и поэтому для него стало неожиданностью, когда он уткнулся носом в спину замершей Розали, вовремя среагировавшей на остановку Потрошителя. 

Судорожно махая рукой в сторону спутников, Монро начал осторожно пятиться назад, а потом развернулся, схватил свободной рукой Розали за рукав кофты и побежал в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. Сбросив звонок, Хэнк припустил вслед за ними, всего на несколько метров опережая очередную волну зомби, хлынувшую из-за угла. 

Петляя, как перепуганные зайцы, трое людей кружили среди металлических стен лабиринта, превратившегося в ловушку. В какой-то момент, они вылетели на относительно свободный пятачок земли, где стоял погрузчик. Одна и та же мысль пришла им в головы одновременно: стрелка крана наклонялась над крышей одного из контейнеров таким образом, что по ней вполне можно было забраться наверх. Хэнк осторожно поднимался последним, и когда он дошел до середины, на свободное пространство хлынула толпа преследователей. 

Не чувствующая страха и боли, гонимая жаждой разрушения и гневом, одурманенная толпа увидела цель. Стоило Гриффину подняться на ноги, как по стреле крана почти взбежал первый из многих. Они карабкались по подъемнику, по стенкам контейнера, по головам друг друга… Монро давно схлынул, как и Розали, но Хэнку было недосуг обращать на них внимание – он едва успевал сбивать тех, кто поднимался снизу. Ренарду лучше поторопиться с помощью, иначе… иначе порт увидит еще один сюжет из фильма ужасов…

***

Одному оторваться от толпы оказалось намного проще: не надо было тормозить ради Хэнка, не надо было оглядываться на тех, кто позади – инстинкты Гримма позволяли интуитивно избегать опасных мест. Затаившись в темном тупике, Ник внимательно прислушался. Его суперслух уловил разочарованный гул голосов преследователей, но поблизости никого не было. Достав оружие, Беркхард начал внимательно приглядываться к номерам: судя по всему, удача привела его к одному из двух контейнеров. На всякий случай Гримм еще раз прислушался, но или внутри никого не было, или этот кто-то сидел тихо, как мышь. Первый, и крайне неприятный, сюрприз Ник обнаружил еще на входе: створки контейнера были прикрыты, но не заперты. Аккуратно толкнув одну из створок, детектив поджал губы: смазанные петли, которые позволяют дверям открываться без скрипа и усилия, ничего хорошего не сулили. Осторожно заглянув внутрь, Ник закрыл глаза и замер. Его чутье молчало, поэтому он снял фонарик с пояса и шагнул вперед. 

Оказалось, что внутри было несколько отсеков, отгороженных друг от друга плотной тканью, не пропускавшей свет. Первое пространство было пустым. Второе заставило его выругаться: у стены стоял небольшой столик, даже, скорее, тумба, на которой был вычерчен некий знак, «украшенный» по углам кусочками чего-то, во что Ник даже не собирался вникать, свечами и каплями крови. Беркхард искренне понадеялся, что не человеческой.

Третий отсек опять был темным. И там не было ничего, кроме большого металлического продолговатого закрытого ящика. С опаской подойдя к нему, Ник очень осторожно, готовый в любой момент захлопнуть этот ящик Пандоры, приподнял крышку. Внутри было почти пусто, поэтому Беркхард уже без опаски поднял крышку ящика, так похожего на гроб. Свет фонарика высветил металлическое нутро и папку. Обычную папку, в которой они в участке хранят дела. Когда детектив зажал фонарик в зубах и поднял ее одной рукой, не выпуская пистолета из другой, то из нее выпало несколько бумаг и паспорт. 

Первым делом Ник схватился за бумаги. Это оказался нотариальный документ на перевозку трупа в Австрию. Имя почившего заставило Ника с присвистом вздохнуть: Томас Ширак. Тот самый неизвестный, который ТАК тревожил Шона. Паспорт Беркхард открывал даже с нетерпением – ему до безумия хотелось увидеть лицо таинственной личности. 

Но когда Ник увидел фото, он даже выпустил пистолет из рук и взял в одну руку фонарик, а в другую – паспорт. Может, это тени так легли? Но более пристальное изучение показало, что зрение Гримма не обмануло – на фото был он сам. 

Это настолько поразило Ника, что на какую-то минуту он расслабился и слишком поздно услышал шорох позади себя. Роняя на пол документы, хватая отложенный пистолет и рывком сдвигаясь в сторону, Беркхард, тем не менее, безнадежно опоздал: чернокожий пожилой мужчина, одетый в стиле 19-го столетия, с цилиндром на голове стремительно схлынул и плюнул в него какой-то гадостью. Иммунитет Гримма в этот раз оказался бессилен. Боль, полоснувшая по нервам, была столь сильной, что не было даже мысли применить ответную силу. Секунда, другая, и все оказалось кончено – боль сменилась холодом, холод – равнодушием, равнодушие поглотила смертная тьма. 

С удовлетворением глядя на рухнувшее к его ногам тело, барон Самди прищелкнул пальцами и велел вошедшим на звук сигнала трем Ищейкам уложить тело Гримма в железный гроб. Приняв из услужливых рук собранные документы, барон заботливо разместил их на неподвижной груди заснувшего мертвым сном Гримма. Последний взгляд, и металлическая крышка захлопнулась с негромким стуком.

\- Можете звонить своему хозяину, - милостиво кивнул чернокожий мужчина молчаливым спутникам. 

Выйдя из контейнера, он остался стоять на месте, опираясь на старомодную, как весь его наряд, трость и начиная негромко напевать себе под нос монотонный мотив. 

Ждать пришлось не очень долго. Видимо, принцу Эрику настолько не терпелось полюбоваться на личную игрушку своего сводного брата, что он находился неподалеку. Вместе с ним и его охраной к ожидающим подошла и молодая женщина. 

\- Мэм, - учтиво приподнял цилиндр барон, здороваясь сначала с женщиной, а потом уже с нанимателем. – Ваше Высочество.

\- Я бы предпочла мисс Шейд, - мило улыбнулась Адалинда. – Надеюсь, я еще не настолько стара, чтобы быть «мэм». Меня устраивает и «мисс».

\- Адалинда, стоит ли капризничать в такой момент? – шутливо пожурил ее Эрик. – Не желаешь ли полюбоваться на любимую игрушку моего брата?

\- О, была бы очень благодарна за такую милость, - присела та в шутливом реверансе.

Вся группа прошла туда, где стоял закрытый гроб. Вновь откинув крышку, Эрик с удовольствием полюбовался на мертвенно-бледное лицо отравленного Гримма.

\- Что ж, надо отдать должное Шону – у него есть вкус на игрушки. Надеюсь, он не слишком расстроится, если я присвою ее себе? – тихо рассмеявшись, Эрик достал из кармана невзрачную полоску потертой кожи. Под любопытными взглядами свиты и Адалинды он осторожно застегнул ее на шее Ника и сделал шаг назад, любуясь делом рук своих.

\- Вот и все. Увы, Шон, но ты всего лишь бастард, поэтому приоритет владения за мной. Поищи себе еще одного Гримма, у тебя это отлично получается, насколько мне известно.

\- Разве это удержит Шона? – полюбопытствовала Адалинда, указывая на ошейник, но не рискуя к нему прикасаться. Судя по всему, это был какой-то артефакт, причем мощный настолько, что мог удержать Гримма.

\- Шона – нет, - Эрик пребывал в отменно благодушном настроении, а еще ему хотелось похвалиться добычей. – А вот Гримма – да. Полное осознание происходящего, и столь же абсолютная покорность моей воле. Если я прикажу Гримму убить Шона, он сделает это, стараясь изо всех своих сил и при этом прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в происходящем. 

\- Ой, - прикрыла рот ладошкой ничего даже не бывшая ведьма, – бедный Шон…

\- Адалинда, вы ли это? – с насмешливым удивлением уставился на нее Эрик. – После того, через что вам пришлось пройти по его милости? После того, сколько вы потеряли из-за него и этого Гримма?

\- Просто я тоже немного… отомстила, - смущенно потупившись, «призналась» мисс Шейд.

\- Да? Позвольте узнать, насколько жестока была ваша месть? – азартно склонив голову к плечу, принц подал своей спутнице руку и повел ее к автомобилю, оставляя свою свиту, кроме барона, естественно, позаботиться о гробе и его содержимом. 

\- Я планировала это давно, еще когда меня не… лишили моих сил. Потом одно, другое… Однако, Шону не следовало меня недооценивать, - а это прозвучало уже с искренней обидой. – Посчитать, что я приду в его дом не удостоверившись, что мой план сработал – это уже оскорбление!

\- Ах, мой ублюдочный брат всегда умел выбирать женщин, но он абсолютно не умеет их ценить! – согласился с ней Эрик. – И что же вы с ним сделали? Или с Ником? 

\- Мужчины рабы своих привычек, - несколько ехидно фыркнула Адалинда, с изяществом усаживаясь в салон дорого авто и прислушиваясь к звукам многочисленных сирен. Дождавшись, когда в салон с другой стороны сядет Эрик, а напротив – барон, она продолжила. – Шон не любит планировать что-то в участке. Обнаружив пропажу Беркхарда, он обязательно придет домой, хотя бы на час, и так же обязательно нальет себе выпить. И при этом даже не задумается, что я была у него дома БЕЗ него. Раз я больше не ведьма, то меня уже не стоит принимать в расчет!

\- Он умрет? – с легким разочарованием осведомился Эрик. – Это было бы некстати – я планировал насладиться его бешенством.

\- О! Смерть – это слишком легко! – со злорадством рассмеялась Адалинда. – Нет, Шону придется сполна заплатить за свое предательство. А то, что Ника больше не будет в пределах доступа – это только придаст еще больше оттенков происходящему. Он пожалеет, что жив, а если у него не хватит духу оборвать свою жизнь самостоятельно, его подчиненные сделают это с удовольствием – бешеных животных пристреливают.

\- Даже так… Судя по твоим словам, это должно быть чем-то фееричным. Мне даже жаль, что мы вынуждены вернуться домой сегодня же – я бы с удовольствием полюбовался на эту картину, - Эрик сожалеющее вздохнул. Месть, задуманная белокурой бестией, обещала быть зрелищной. Но, увы… Отец питал слабость к своему бастарду, и стоит быть у него на глазах, когда Ренара постигнет заслуженное наказание. 

\- Пусть не своими глазами, но СМИ такое точно не пропустят, - пожала плечами Адалинда. 

\- Женщины всегда были жестоки в своей мстительности, - вежливо заметил барон, про которого увлеченные беседой принц и мисс Шейд как-то забыли. – А месть обиженной женщины – страшна вдвойне.

За разговором поездка в аэропорт прошла незаметно. Зарулив на пустующую стоянку, лимузин плавно остановился. 

\- Таким образом, барон, мы с вами встретимся уже в Вене, - стоя возле открытой дверцы, Эрик строил планы на будущее. – Я покажу всем свою новую игрушку и, одновременно, отведу от себя подозрения – не стоит дразнить отца. И так будет ясно, что я приложил руку, но доказать это никто не сможет. Вас же ждет комфортабельный полет первым классом в сопровождении вашего драгоценного усопшего родственника, которого вы сопровождаете на его родину, - на этих словах Эрик едва не смахнул рукой слезу, а Адалинда горестно потупилась, в уме примеряя на себя траурный наряд. Судя по всему, она бы в нем блистала. Да. 

Последние указания были розданы, и небольшой частный самолет поднялся в небо. Второй самолет разогревал моторы в ожидании драгоценного груза. Его живой пассажир наслаждался баром и негромко гудел себе под нос монотонный мотивчик в ожидании мертвого груза.

***

Трое людей на крыше контейнера едва ли не молитвой встретили звуки сирен. Они означали их спасение, которое уже стояло под вопросом, учитывая, сколько зомби скопилось внизу. Хэнк, Розали и Монро уже из последних сил скидывали тех, кто лез на крышу, а у зомби такой проблемы не было: они не знали страха, боли, усталости… Их вел гнев, жажда разрушения и крови. А еще у них была цель, которая активно сопротивлялась своей участи.

Полицейский спецназ, среди которого оказался капитан Ренард, Ву и несколько детективов из участка с огромным трудом смогли загнать всю толпу в один из контейнеров. Тогда же перед ними встало два вопроса. Первый: если открыть створки, то вся эта с огромным трудом загнанная внутрь толпа рванет наружу и все усилия окажутся бессмысленными. И второй вопрос, который капитан озвучил только посвященным: где Ник? Ответом Шону послужили растерянно-виноватые взгляды. Учитывая то, что творилось сейчас, Ник был в беде. Большой беде. Но сначала надо было решить вопрос с зомби.

Выход предложила Розали: одолжив у одного из полицейских дубинку, Монро прошагал к задней части контейнера, от души стуча по стенкам. Ответом ему были вой, рык и удары изнутри, так, что он даже непроизвольно отскочил подальше. Осторожно вернувшись к остальным, Потрошитель замер без движения, как и все. Спустя минуту-другую все звуки внутри затихли. Приложив ухо к стенке, Монро не услышал изнутри ни звука. Для верности выждав еще с минуту, Розали дала знак приготовившимся полицейским, которые очень быстро потянули створки в разные стороны, открывая взгляду толпу у задней стенки. Несколько секунд, и внутрь полетели бутылки с раствором. Дымок вступившего в реакцию состава еще только начал клубиться, а двери уже были закрыты. И вовремя: увидевшие цель зомби проявили недюжинную прыть, и передняя стенка контейнера содрогнулась от волны ударов. На счастье всех участников этой операции, удары быстро стихли, воцарилась тишина, а совсем скоро изнутри послышался прерывистый, недоумевающий голос, задающий вполне адекватные вопросы. 

Полицейские приготовились отражать новую волну нападений, Розали и Хэнк перехватили поудобней последние бутылки, а двое мужчин медленно и с опаской снова открыли двери контейнера. 

Стоило только увидеть, что внутри находятся люди, а не безмозглые монстры, капитан Ренард тут же оставил лейтенанта спецназа за старшего, собираясь проверить территорию. Вопросов не последовало. Вслед за Ренардом тихо исчезли и Монро с Розали, которые беспокоились о пропавшем Нике, к тому же, у Розали в сумке был шприц с дозой противоядия. 

Ведомый не иначе, как шестым чувством, Шон целенаправленно шел к определенной точке. Только повышенная реакция не позволила всем троим попасть в неприятности: услышав невнятный шум, все трое осторожно выглянули из-за угла только для того, чтобы увидеть, как шестеро Ищеек, окруженных еще как минимум десятком охраны, осторожно грузят в машину металлический гроб. 

Идти вдвоем против полутора десятков – это безумие. Глядя вслед отъезжающей машине глазами, полными тьмы и злобы, Ренард набрал на телефоне номер.

\- Дежурный, это капитан Ренард. Объявить перехват фургона. Цвет черный, номерной знак ****, может иметь вооруженное сопровождение. Предположительно направляется в аэропорт. Насчет груза не уверен, но это те самые личности, благодаря которым наш город стал сценой из плохого зомби-апокалипсиса. 

Сбросив звонок, Ренард широкими шагами направился к своей машине, не обращая больше никакого внимания на Потрошителя и Рыжехвоста – успеют за ним, молодцы, нет – их проблема. Сейчас его заботил только Ник. Заботил не как подчиненный детектив, а как нечто очень важное для равновесия между его человечностью и той тьмой, чей шепот всегда звучал внутри, и которая сейчас подталкивала на очень… недобрые мысли и поступки. И соблазн поддаться которым давил чем дальше, тем сильней. 

Их троих спасли только реакция Ренарда, полицейские маячки и сирена, а также ночное время. Громоздкий джип капитана стрелой летел по улицам Портленда, ведомый железной рукой, а на заднем сиденье скорчились двое невольных пассажиров, которые беззвучно молились всем богам о безопасном окончании этой адской поездки. 

Они опоздали…

На посадочной полосе лежали двое бездыханных полицейских, отравленных ядом Смертоплюя, а высоко в небе таяли огни частного самолета, уносившего с собой надежду на освобождение Ника Беркхарда. Детектива полицейского департамента Портленда, Гримма и неожиданного любовника королевского бастарда. 

Прозвучавший рык был полон такой злобы и ярости, что Потрошитель даже присел, а Розали, непроизвольно вскрикнув, спряталась за широкую спину Монро. Привлеченный звуком, Ренард обернулся, являя спутникам всю «прелесть» своего схлынувшего лика. Оплывшая и тронутая тлением плоть возле глаза и губ вызывала дрожь ужаса и отвращения; зеленые глаза светились болотными огнями, заманивавшими неудачливых путников в свои трясины. Но самым страшным были тьма и тоска, застывшие в них. 

\- Эм… Ваше Высочество… Капитан, вы бы это… вернулись, а? – тоскливо забормотал Монро, который своим потрошительским слухом уже различал звуки сирен. – А то сейчас ваши набегут, а вы тут такой… И надо что-то сказать про Ника, а то в порт поехал и пропал… И надо подумать, как его вернуть – мы же не оставим его вашему брату, ведь так?

Что-то из сказанного до одурманенного мозга все же дошло, так как Ренард резко дернул головой, возвращая себе свое человеческое лицо, но не невозмутимость. Судорожно дыша, он пытался собраться с мыслями до тех пор, пока на полосу не вылетело несколько патрульных машин.

\- Стоять, не двигаться! – Портленд большой город, и не все рядовые полицейские были обязаны знать, кто такой капитан Шон Ренард. Зато были три подозрительных личности, которые могли ответить на множество вопросов и два бездыханных тела на земле.

\- Капитан Ренар, полиция Портленда! – прекрасно зная, насколько нервными могут быть патрульные, Шон не делал резких движений и держал руки на виду. – Значок в кармане, и я вооружен!

Достать самому значок ему не позволили, но потом все заметно расслабились. Для незадачливых будущих зомби вызвали скорую, и Розали незаметным кивком дала понять, что навестит их в самом скором времени.

\- Что произошло? И почему к самолету были отправлены всего двое, а не группа захвата? – Шона сейчас интересовал только Ник.

\- Поступили данные о машине подозреваемых, виновных в распространении того самого наркотика, который делал из людей зомби. Фургон обнаружили быстро, но из машины сопровождения открыли огонь по нам. Ее заблокировали, но оказалось, что их было две, и из второй открыли огонь, когда наши вышли для задержания преступников. Обе машины попытались скрыться, но за ними началась настоящая охота, поэтому в аэропорт мы опоздали.

\- Что с нападавшими? – этот вопрос Ренард задал уже по инерции, вполне предполагая ответ.

\- Дружно застрелились, - сплюнул на землю патрульный. – Не знаю, что у них там за порядки в картеле, но если они выбрали наш город, как базу, то у нас будут проблемы. 

\- Решим, - потер переносицу Шон. – А что с самолетом? 

\- Не знаю, - развел руками полицейский. – Скорей всего, они удрали, потому что, пока поднимут воздушников, пока догонят – они уже будут на нейтральной территории. Теперь только отследить точку назначения и брать их там. 

\- Место назначения – Австрия, - негромко выдал часть информации Ренар. – А вот конкретное место я не знаю. 

\- Странно… - удивился его собеседник. – Обычно наркота – это Азия, или Латинская Америка, или Восток. Но чтобы Европа? Что это вообще за наркотик такой?

\- Это пусть разбирается лаборатория, - отмахнулся рукой Шон. – Разбирайтесь тут сами, мне надо вернуться в участок.

Не дав даже шанса спросить, а что с ним делали гражданские, Ренар шагнул к своей машине и сел за руль. Под едва слышные причитания Монро и вздохи Розали он направил машину по знакомому адресу. 

\- И что? Мы так и оставим Ника в руках Вашего брата? – почти недовольно спросил Монро, когда машина затормозила напротив магазинчика специй и трав. 

\- Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? – смягчила вопрос Розали.

\- У меня нет крыльев. И я не умею летать. Здесь я уже ничего не могу поделать, - не глядя на своих пассажиров, глухо ответил Шон. Сжав руль так, что тот жалобно затрещал, он продолжил тоном, обещавшим море крови. – Зато я могу испортить триумф кое-кому…

Достав из кармана пальто телефон, но не тот, по которому он общался с дежурным, Шон по памяти набрал номер.

\- Мейснер? Эрик потерял всякий страх и уважение. Он стал неудобен. И та, что рядом с ним – тоже. Он ждет груз, который я хочу получить назад. 

Выслушав, что ему ответили на том конце, Шон улыбнулся и заметил тоном, от которого Монро и Розали едва не заскулили от ужаса.

\- Гримм – мой. Только мой. И я желаю вернуть его. Давай не будем ссориться из-за этого?

Кто знает, что бы могло произойти дальше, но именно в этот момент позади юкона капитана затормозила машина Гриффина. Брошенный в участке в одиночестве, он как мог, разобрался с самым срочным и рванул по единственному известному ему адресу. Понимая, что на улице они привлекают слишком много внимания, Розали пригласила всех внутрь, где Монро громким шепотом пересказал Хэнку все последние события. Уже рвавшийся с языка вопрос: «Что будем делать?» - так и остался невысказанным, стоило увидеть круглые от ужаса глаза Монро. 

Переведя взгляд на капитана, Хэнк поежился и отвернулся. Под ровной смуглой кожей перекатывались волны, будто шевелился клубок змей. Глубокая зелень глаз вспыхивала кроваво-алыми искрами и гасла, чтобы через секунду вспыхнуть снова. Да еще напряжение, излучаемое мощной фигурой, от которого все волоски на теле встали дыбом, а по спине стадом маршировали мурашки. Перед ними был разозленный до крайних пределов Принц Крови, а не капитан полиции Портленда.

\- Капитан, наши действия теперь? – Хэнк все же нашел в себе мужество задать вопрос.

\- Ждем, - Шон сумел не сорвать свою злость на подчиненном. Не обращая внимания на других, он направился к магазинчику специй. Вежливо подождал, когда хозяйка помещения откроет его и широко распахнет дверь, приглашая внутрь. 

Монро сразу же забился в угол, едва слышно приговаривая про себя «ох, елки!» и «ну, чувак…»

Хэнк сел в кресло, Розали принялась готовить успокаивающий чай, а Шон начал мерить крохотное пространство комнаты широкими шагами, нагнетая и без того напряженную обстановку.

\- Таким образом, нам остается только ждать, - со вздохом резюмировала Розали, наливая в чашки готовый чай и прислоняясь со своей к широкой груди Монро. 

\- Эрик перешел все границы. Как и Адалинда. Подковерная возня и покушения были всегда, но посягать на Гримма – этого ему делать не стоило, - Ренард смог взять себя в руки, но заставить себя сесть – это оказалось выше его сил. – Сопротивление давно ждало шанса показать клыки и пустить кровь королевской семье – что ж, если они не прошляпят свой шанс, их начнут воспринимать всерьез. 

\- А Ник? Они его точно вернут? – у Монро были сомнения. Получить в свою полную власть тысячелетний ужас всех Существ и просто так вернуть его Принцу Крови? Пусть даже и бастарду, как-то связанному с этим самым Сопротивлением? Ох, сомневался Эдди, сильно сомневался!

\- У них не будет вы… - начатая фраза была оборвана звоном разбитой чашки и судорожным полустоном-полурыком. 

\- Ох, блин! – Монро почти отбросил на столик свою уже пустую чашку и кинулся к Ренарду, который прислонился спиной к стене и едва не сползал по ней на пол. Что бы только что ни случилось – это было очень, очень плохо. Капитан был бледен до синевы, а нижняя губа была прикушена с такой силой, что по подбородку уже скатывались первые капли крови. 

\- Капитан! – Хэнк отстал от Потрошителя на секунду. Подхватив начальство с другого бока, они на пару с Эдди попытались усадить Шона в кресло, заботливо придвинутое Розали поближе, но оно не понадобилось. Внезапно Ренард распрямился, как отпущенная пружина и стремительно двинулся к выходу, оттолкнув своих помощников.

Не ожидавшие такой прыти и силы от практически потерявшего сознание всего секунду назад Принца, мужчины с трудом устояли на ногах. Но прежде, чем они успели задать вопрос, Ренард развернулся и стремительно подошел к Розали.

\- Противоядие! – мисс Калверт только ресницами хлопнула на требовательно протянутую к ней руку.

\- Капитан, что происходит?! – Хэнк на всякий случай держался подальше и даже положил руку на пистолет. Ему не нравился день, так странно начавшийся, безумно продолжившийся, и, похоже, собиравшийся завершиться большой кровью. Рванувшийся, было, к Шону Монро резко затормозил и даже схлынул. 

\- Ник, - последовал короткий и предельно непонятный ответ. – Мисс Калверт, противоядие! - Ренард даже голос немного повысил, повторяя свое требование.

\- Что с Ником? – бестрепетно спросила Розали, вкладывая в широкую ладонь жуткий шприц. 

\- Он… - Шон слегка нахмурился, пытаясь объяснить то чувство, что так требовательно звало его куда-то. – Ник… Мне надо… 

Мотнув головой, стряхивая морок, капитан не закончил предложение и опять направился к двери. Переглянувшись между собой, Хэнк, Розали и Монро рванули следом, только чтобы заметить, как тот садится в свой джип. Едва успев закрыть дверь магазина и сесть в две машины, группа поддержки рванула следом за юконом Шона, который явно не собирался соблюдать правила дорожного движения. 

Под звуки сирены и свет проблесковых маячков три машины вылетели из города на ночную трассу. Связавшись по телефону с Монро, Хэнк выяснил, что ни Потрошитель, ни Розали понятия не имеют, что за вожжа попала под хвост Принцу, и куда они направляются. Сирены были выключены, полицейская мигалка тоже, а они куда-то ехали сквозь ночь на предельно допустимой скорости. Спустя почти час такой езды, Хэнк всерьез задался про себя вопросом, не стоит ли ему развернуться и направиться домой? Завтрашний, хотя, скорее, уже сегодняшний день никто не отменял, работы будет валом, а они куда-то едут и конца дороги не…

Именно на этой мысли юкон пошел юзом, настолько резко затормозил капитан и едва не перевернулся в кювет. Старенькая машина Монро, из которой тот выжимал последнее, едва успела остановиться, чтобы не въехать в блестящий черный бок. Натренированный работой, Гриффин затормозил куда более аккуратно. 

Выскочившие из своих машин, они кинулись следом за скрывшимся в густом лесу Ренардом. 

На счастье Хэнка, никто из троих даже не пытался соблюдать тишину, иначе бы ему пришлось тяжко – как оказалось, он был единственным, кто не видел в темноте. Только треск веток впереди позволял единственному человеку в их компании двигаться дальше в абсолютной темноте. Едва не хлопнув себя от досады по лбу, Хэнк достал полицейский фонарик и снова начал идти вперед так быстро, как только было в его силах. 

Неожиданно треск смолк, и Гриффин уже собирался окликнуть своих попутчиков, хотя по последним звукам он шел правильно, но тут повисшую тишину нарушили громкое рычание и звуки драки. Наплевав на возможные травмы, Хэнк припустил вперед, и едва не врезался в спину замершей на месте Розали. 

Капитан и Монро дрались с Ником. Бледным, как мертвец, с горящими глазами и не издающим ни звука Ником. Причем, справиться с ним они не могли даже вдвоем – его напарник швырял по всей поляне схлынувших Ренарда и Эдди как игрушек-неваляшек. 

\- Ник! Успокойся! Это же мы! – отчаянно пытался дозваться до приятеля Монро, с трудом уворачиваясь от очередного удара, который запросто мог снести ему голову.

\- Мне нужно хотя бы десять секунд, чтобы вколоть противоядие! – взволнованно воскликнула Розали, сжимая шприц в руках и готовая употребить его по назначению при малейшем шансе.

\- Ник, да приди же ты в себя! – вставая после очередного удара, разъярился Шон. – Ты же Гримм, так какого черта ты позволяешь этой дряни владеть тобой?! Борись с ней, позволь нам помочь тебе! Замри хоть на минуту, если можешь!

То, что не удалось Потрошителю, с блеском удалось Ренарду: услышав его слова, Беркхард замер на месте, как выключенный из розетки автомат. Не разбираясь, в чем дело, Розали кинулась к нему и вонзила жуткие иглы в живот Ника. Едва только колба опустела, как девушка тут же отскочила подальше – от нее будет гораздо больше пользы, если она не пострадает. 

Но ничего не произошло. Ник все так же стоял на месте, глядя широко открытыми глазами на Шона и чуть покачиваясь, но не предпринимая никаких враждебных действий.

\- Ник? – вопросительно позвал Гриффин, держа руку на пистолете, и осторожными шажками приближаясь к напарнику. Но реакция была нулевой. 

\- Капитан, может, вы попробуете? На нас он не реагирует, – обернулся Хэнк к Ренарду, когда Ник покорно стерпел даже осторожное прикосновение к руке, все так же глядя мутными глазами на капитана.

\- Ник, подойди ко мне, - Шон решил попробовать. К удивлению всех, Беркхард покорно выполнил приказ. Внимательно осмотрев своего горе-Гримма, Шон нахмурился и приподнял подбородок Ника вверх, чтобы получше разглядеть украшение, которого еще вечером у того не было. Не видя явных следов застежки, Ренард взялся за ошейник, намереваясь попытаться найти его на ощупь и со свистом вздохнул: его будто молнией прошибло, а Ник свалился на землю бесформенной кучей. Глянув на свою ладонь, Шон увидел только размазанную по ней кровь из небольшого пореза, полученного во время драки, и никаких следов ожога. 

\- Твою… - только прикусив язык, Принц смог сдержать рвущиеся с него весьма цветистые выражения, объяснявшие всю глупость его поступка. Раз у Ника не было ошейника в последнюю их встречу, а теперь есть, то последнему дураку понятно, что это – дело рук Эрика, и лезть голыми руками к неизвестному артефакту – это… Даже слов для такого поступка нет. И галдящие от испуга за спиной спутники взбудораженные нервы не успокаивают.

\- Тихххо, - тихое шипение оборвало гвалт куда быстрее окрика. – Свою дозу противоядия Ник получил, что с ошейником – я не знаю. Сейчас наша первостепенная задача – доставить его в город, где я смогу связаться с нужным человеком и уточнить ситуацию. И двигаться отсюда надо как можно быстрее – не знаю, что у них случилось на борту, но Ник у нас, и я слышу сирены.

Получившие указания к действию, Хэнк и Монро кинулись помогать Ренарду грузить Беркхарда на заднее сиденье капитанского джипа. Предложение положить бессознательное тело на всякий случай в багажник замерзло на языке у обоих мужчин, стоило им увидеть темные, как сама Бездна глаза Принца. Потеряв своего человека один раз, тот хотел быть уверен, что Ник уже никуда не денется, а багажник как-то не пронаблюдаешь. 

И капитан был прав – стоило им развернуться и направиться обратно в город, как навстречу им попалась целая колонна пожарных, скорых и полицейских машин. 

***

Возвращение в город вышло странным. Они припарковались возле здания, где была квартира Ренарда, под сочувственным взглядом швейцара провели-пронесли Ника, все еще находящегося без сознания к лифту и аккуратно положили того уже в квартире на огромный диван в гостиной. И сели. Ник был у них, противоядие он получил, с зомби разобрались, но как быть с очередными странностями? Откуда капитан знал, что самолет упал? Что Ник выжил? Куда именно надо было ехать? И что это за гадость на шее Гримма? 

\- День был долгим, все устали и вам нужно отдохнуть, - ровный голос Шона едва ли не зримыми осколками разбил царившую в помещении тишину. – Хэнк, тебе завтра на работу; Монро, Розали, я благодарен вам за помощь и, как только мне скажут, во что Ник опять умудрился вляпаться, я вам обязательно скажу. Полагаю, что из моего дома, из-под личного наблюдения выкрасть его будет куда сложнее, чем откуда-то еще. Да и если он опять начнет буйствовать, обезвредить его во второй раз будет проще. Так что, советую всем хорошенько отдохнуть – разбираться во всем будем завтра.

Более ясного предложения на выход не потребовалось. С неявным бурчанием Хэнк, Монро и Розали направились к входной двери.

\- Капитан, а что сказать про Ника, если у меня завтра про него спросят? – Гриффин с тревогой обернулся к начальнику.

\- Скажи, что он ухитрился попасть под дозу нового наркотика и теперь приходит в себя, - пожал на это плечами Ренард. – Тем более, что ты ни словом не солжешь. 

Больше не имея поводов задержаться, все вышли, оставив, наконец, Принца и Гримма наедине.

***

Оставшись в квартире наедине с бессознательным Гриммом, Шон снял пальто и пиджак, ослабил галстук, налил себе немного спиртного из бара и с протяжным тихим стоном почти упал в кресло напротив дивана. Уже поднеся низкий стакан к губам, Шон чуть не поперхнулся воздухом – на него смотрели ясные глаза Ника. Ника, находящегося в полном сознании и рассудке, судя по всему.

\- Ник? – осторожно позвал Шон, отставляя так и не пригубленный стакан в сторону.

Ответом ему были только чуть нахмуренный брови и напряженный взгляд.

\- Ник, почему ты молчишь? – снова позвал Ренард и напрягся, когда ответом на его вопрос стала тишина и предельно серьезный взгляд так и не пошевелившегося Беркхарда.

\- Детектив Беркхард! – не выдержал очередных непоняток Ренард. – Извольте хотя бы сесть, когда разговариваете со своим непосредственным начальством!

Как по команде, Ник опустил ноги на пол и сел на диване, все так же молча и пристально глядя на Шона.

\- Так… - сжав пальцами переносицу и прикрыв глаза, Ренард стремительно прикидывал варианты дальнейших действий.

\- Ник, ответь на мой вопрос: как ты себя чувствуешь? – если Беркхард не ответит…

\- Странно, - ответ последовал незамедлительно. – А еще я почему-то ничего не могу сделать. Пока ты не сказал мне сесть и ответить, я мог только лежать и смотреть на тебя, - голос Беркхарда не дрогнул, но в сине-зеленых глазах мелькнул страх.

\- Твою! – у Шона на языке вертелись разные слова, но ни одно из них не было цезурным. – Так. Ты хочешь пить, есть, в туалет или душ? – Ренард быстро сообразил, как надо действовать.

\- Хочу, - послушно кивнул Ник и опять замолчал. 

\- Тебе обезболивающее не требуется? – Шон припомнил их лесную драку. И он, и Потрошитель не жалели сил, пытаясь остановить обезумевшего Гримма. Поэтому Ник-человек должен испытывать на себе последствия того боя.

\- Я бы не отказался от Тайленола, - неуверенно отозвался Беркхард.

Молча встав с кресла, Шон скрылся в спальне, откуда через пару минут вернулся со стопкой вещей в руках.

\- Лекарство на голодный желудок не пьют, поэтому сейчас иди в туалет или душ, куда тебе нужнее в первую очередь. Потом переодевайся и приходи на кухню ужинать. А я пока позвоню, попытаюсь узнать, что за ошейник нацепил на тебя Эрик. Если что-то не устраивает или не так, говори мне сразу, - спохватился Шон.

\- Все нормально, - уверенно кивнул Ник, поднимаясь на ноги и подхватывая выданную ему одежду. – Только, как мне быть с работой завтра, если проблема быстро не решится?

\- Хэнк сообщит, что ты попал под дозу и находишься в безопасном месте под присмотром до полного выздоровления. Не думаю, что решение проблемы заставит себя долго ждать – мой… источник довольно осведомленная личность и про ошейник может если не знать, то хотя бы что-то слышать. 

\- Тогда ладно, - как бы уверенно не держался Ник, но после слов Ренарда заметно расслабился.

Дождавшись, пока Ник скроется в ванной комнате, Шон прошел на кухню, набирая на телефоне длинный номер. Пока шли гудки, он успел открыть холодильник и начал выкладывать продукты для приготовления сытного омлета. Вопреки мнению своих подчиненных, капитан Ренард умел многое, чего они за ним не подозревали. Например, готовить и убирать свою квартиру самостоятельно. 

\- Шон, я рада тебя слышать. Ты так редко стал звонить в последнее время, - на том конце связи раздался красивый женский голос с французским акцентом.

\- Прости, мама, у меня тут… настоящий дурдом творится. Только с одной проблемой разберусь, как две новые появляются, - зажав телефон между плечом и ухом, Ренард начал ловко смешивать приготовленные продукты. 

\- Это Гримм? – голос чуть заледенел.

\- Нет. Сам Ник не причем, но все вертится вокруг него. 

\- И причина, по которой ты мне звонишь, опять связана именно с ним, не так ли? – с легкой насмешкой переспросила женщина.

\- Да, - не стал юлить Ренард. – Мама… ты когда-нибудь слышала про такой… ошейник, который, если одеть его на Гримма, заставит того быть, как послушная кукла? Говорить, есть, пить, ходить, действовать и даже дышать только по приказу того, кто его надел.

\- Ошейник… - задумчиво-озабоченно повторила собеседница. – Знаешь, Шон, что-то такое я слышала и, кажется, даже встречала в книгах… Давай так, я сейчас пойду посмотрю, а потом перезвоню тебе, ладно? Опиши его.

\- Простой кожаный ошейник с простым замком, который можно открыть движением пальца. Но Ник к нему прикоснуться не может, а у меня не открывается. Да еще и чуть не убил разрядом энергии. Его одел на Ника Эрик. 

\- Шон, ты что, полез голыми руками к неизвестному артефакту?! – неверяще воскликнула женщина.

\- Я… да. Но это было сильнее меня – я ДОЛЖЕН был снять его с него. 

\- Сын, ты меня поразил. Очень. И поразил неприятно. Жди, я перезвоню.

Перехватил отключившийся телефон второй рукой, Ренард положил его на буфетную перегородку и вернул свое внимание скворчащей сковороде, на которой дожаривалось что-то пахнувшее почти одуряюще. Поведя затекшим во время разговора плечом, он выключил огонь и прислушался – судя по стихшим звукам в ванной, он успел вовремя. 

Показавшийся на пороге кухни Ник ничем не напоминал зомби: поблескивали еще влажные волосы, на скулах цвел румянец от горячей воды, да и сам он был куда расслабленнее, чем еще пятнадцать минут назад. Одежда, выданная капитаном, была ему откровенно велика, но вид Беркхарда вызвал у Шона не смех, а абсолютное удовлетворение – Гримм выглядел именно так, как ему и положено было выглядеть. Полностью принадлежавшим ему, Принцу.

Поставив на стол две тарелки с поздним ужином, Шон сел за стол первым и с удивлением посмотрел на замершего возле стола откровенно недовольного Ника. Но через секунду сообразил.

\- Ник, садись ужинать. И можешь разговаривать со мной, если хочешь.

\- Я понимаю эту жажду владения, но неужели Эрик не отдавал себе отчета, насколько это неудобно? – устало вздохнул Беркхард, принимаясь за еду. – Я ведь могу выполнять приказ дословно, а не то, что он под собой подразумевает. И действовать так, что АБСОЛЮТНО каждое действие придется озвучивать. 

\- Это Эрик, - пожал плечами Шон. – Для него всегда было важнее завладеть тем, что привлекло мое внимание, чем осознать последствия. Пару раз это даже спасало мне жизнь, пока он еще мог убить меня. Мы выросли, а привычка так и осталась. 

Оба были голодны, поэтому еда с тарелок исчезла быстро, приятно наполняя пустые желудки. Поразив Беркхарда до глубины души, капитан Ренард собственноручно отнес грязную посуду в раковину и вымыл. Вытерев руки белоснежным полотенцем, Шон охотно продолжил играть роль радушного хозяина.

\- Кофе, чай или выпьешь чего-то покрепче? И таблетка все еще нужна?

\- Мне и так хватило впечатлений за этот день, так что кофе точно отпадает. Чай не хочу, после душа и еды мне гораздо лучше, так что… я с удовольствием выпью что-то покрепче.

\- Тогда пойдем в гостиную, - приглашающее махнул рукой Ренард.

Взяв со столика свой стакан с забытым напитком, он отнес его на кухню и быстро вернулся. Налив в два стакана из резного графинчика, Ренард передал один из них Нику. Оставшись в уютной тишине, несмотря на все обстоятельства, они почти одновременно поднесли их к губам, но секунду единения нарушил резкий телефонный звонок. 

Вновь отставив нетронутый напиток, Шон подхватил телефон, лежавший перед ним на журнальном столике. Сидящий напротив него на диване Беркхард напрягся, глядя на своего капитана поверх так же нетронутого стакана.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Слушай меня внимательно, Шон. Я нашла необходимую информацию. Ошейник называется «Поводок» или «Узда», и это – редкость неимоверная. Делается она из кожи снятой с еще живого Гримма, вымачивается в его крови, слезах и семени, заговаривается очень сложным обрядом. Было известно о четырех «Поводках», но один был точно уничтожен во времена охоты на ведьм, второй – был уничтожен одним из Гриммов. А про еще два не было слышно лет четыреста. И самое главное, Шон. Когда ты прикоснулся к ошейнику, хорошенько подумай, у тебя были чистые руки? – Элизабет говорила очень взволнованно и быстро. 

\- Не совсем, - после краткой паузы отозвался Ренард, внимательно глядя на замершего Ника. – Я пытался остановить его после дозы яда Смертоплюя. Мы дрались, и у меня была поранена рука. Так что на ошейник попала моя кровь.

\- Хоть какие-то хорошие новости! – облегчение в голосе женщины было настолько явным, что Шон даже приподнял бровь.

\- Чем это может быть хорошо? 

\- Если бы ошейник активировал Эрик, то у тебя и твоего Гримма были бы очень крупные проблемы. А так Эрик одел на Гримма ошейник, но активировал его своей кровью, то есть замкнул на себя, ты. А, значит, Гримм подчиняется только твоим командам, и снять это «украшение» ты можешь без проблем.

На радостях от такой новости Шон наконец-то сделал долгий глоток из своего стакана, глядя на Ника блестящими глазами. Под этим взглядом Беркхард поднял брови, поставил свой так и нетронутый стакан на столик и откинулся на спинку дивана.

\- Что я должен сделать?

\- Ничего сложного, - в голосе Элизабет послышалась улыбка, - просто пролить на него каплю своей крови, коснуться ошейника и от чистого сердца пожелать: «Я дарую тебе свободу». 

\- Спасибо, я…

Все, что смог сделать ограниченный приказом Ник – это вскочить на ноги, когда Шон напротив него внезапно сжал ладони с такой силой, что телефон в одной руке и стакан в другой посыпались на ковер осколками. Согнувшись пополам, Ренард со свистом втягивал в себя воздух, сжимая край кресла так, что мягкая кожа почти рвалась под побелевшими пальцами. 

\- Шон… - неуверенно позвал Ник. При звуке его голоса Ренард распрямился отпущенной пружиной, и Беркхард попытался сглотнуть очень густой и колкий комок в горле при виде потерявших всякий намек на рассудок глаз своего капитана. На него смотрел обезумевший Принц.

Не имея возможности защититься, Беркхард только и мог, что смотреть. Впрочем, он все же попытался дозваться до разума своего капитана, хотя и предполагал, что это будет бесполезно, учитывая внезапность приступа. Дело рук или Эрика, или Адалинды, и это не сулило им обоим ничего хорошего.

\- Капитан! Шон, пожалуйста, позвони Розали! Тебе нужна помощь…

\- Заткнисссь… - деформированный рот выдал нечто среднее между змеиным шипением и рыком. Видимо, неудовлетворенный выполнением своего собственного приказа Ренард решил все проконтролировать, сжав горло Ника так, что тому с трудом удавалось дышать мелкими вдохами. В какой-то момент борьбы за жизнь Гримм понял, что его толкают куда-то назад, но куда – осознал только после того, как от толчка рухнул на широкую постель капитана. А вот теперь стало по-настоящему страшно.

Одно дело, погибнуть от руки того, кому доверяешь из-за зелья, подлитого зловредной ведьмой. И совсем другое – быть растерзанным обезумевшим от похоти чудовищем. Все, что он мог, это наблюдать, как Ренард рывками сдирает с себя одежду, не замечая, что рвет ее на лохмотья, и при этом не отрывая горящего болотно-зеленого взгляда от распростертого перед ним тела. 

Закончив со своей одеждой, Шон всего парой движений сорвал с Беркхарда выданные ему ранее штаны и футболку. Не имея возможности сопротивляться и даже говорить, Ник закрыл глаза и приготовился к самому худшему. 

\- Смотри на меня! – Принц желал видеть глаза своего Гримма, когда тот будет принадлежать ему.

Не имея возможности противиться прямому приказу, Беркхард открыл пылающие гневом глаза. 

\- Вот так, - удовлетворенно кивнул Ренард, проводя по бокам пальцами, оставляя за собой алые полосы. – И не смей молчать, я хочу слышать твой голос, когда буду брать тебя. 

\- Шон, пожалуйста, позвони Розали! – Ник воспользовался данным ему шансом.

\- Я не разрешал тебе разговаривать! – Ренард жестко хлопнул Гримма по бедру, оставляя алый отпечаток ладони. – Стонать, кричать, молить, но не разговаривать! А если ты не знаешь, чем занять свой рот, то, пожалуйста, можешь приступать к делу.

Дернув Ника за волосы, и используя их как поводок, Шон спустил его с кровати и поставил на колени между своими широко расставленными ногами. Проведя пару раз по своему уже полностью возбужденному члену, Ренард направил его к губам Ника, но тот дернул головой и плотнее сжал рот.

Хмыкнув на такое упрямство, Принц не стал торопиться с приказом, хотя кровь уже почти кипела от желания утвердить власть над упрямцем. Вместо этого он, играясь, несколько раз провел головкой по плотно сжатым губам, размазывая по ним выступившую смазку. Чуть отодвинув голову Ника, Шон полюбовался на блестящий рот и с силой провел большим пальцем по губам, буквально втирая свой вкус в них. Сжав ладонями голову Беркхарда, Шон с удовольствием несколько раз пропустил темные густые волосы сквозь пальцы, а потом приподнял большими пальцами губы Ника в фальшивой улыбке. Глядя в пылающие мешаниной эмоций глаза и видя в них свое отражение, не то, которое видел в зеркале по утрам, а то, которое приходилось прятать ото всех, Принц торжествующе усмехнулся.

\- Ты мой, Гримм. Мой с того самого дня, как я узнал о тебе, даже еще не увидев. Я позволил тебе жить твоей скучной жизнью, давая шанс насладиться ею. Я даже собирался позволить тебе брак с этой рыжей девчонкой. Но ты сам выбрал свою судьбу, когда лег под меня. Сам, по своей воле. Ты мог сказать мне тогда «нет», и я бы подчинился. Но ты подставил мне свое горло и свою спину. Я взял предложенное и больше не собираюсь отказываться от того, что мое по праву. Ты можешь продолжать и дальше упрямиться, но тогда приятно сегодня будет только мне. Или ты можешь подчиниться, и я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы тебе было не слишком больно. Выбирай. И быстро – мое терпение на исходе. 

Полицейский в Нике прикидывал, какой срок получит капитан за его изнасилование; Гримм соображал, каким оружием можно гарантированно убить Принца-Ведьмака; мужчина собирался откусить член, если его заставят силой… 

А Ник Беркхард смотрел в глаза того, кто для другого мог стать ночным кошмаром, и видел перед собой не чудовище, а кого-то, кто слишком часто рисковал собой ради его благополучия. Прикрыв глаза, Ник осторожно облизнул нижнюю губу, пытаясь сообразить, вырвет его или нет от грядущего действа. Решив, что покажет только время, он покорно обхватил губами головку члена и втянул ее в рот. 

Замерев на несколько секунд, Ник осторожно обвел языком гладкую, нежную кожицу, и чуть не подавился, когда Шон над ним громко зашипел и дернул бедрами, входя едва не до самого горла. Отдернувшись назад, он сипло вздохнул и закашлялся. 

\- Следи за зубами и не вздумай меня поранить, - Шон не собирался откладывать в долгий ящик продолжение. Сжав руку на темноволосом затылке, Ренард снова направил себя во влажную, теплую глубину. На этот раз дернуть головой Нику не дала сильная рука на затылке. Приказ не дал ему забыть о зубах, но и только. Шон не слишком церемонился, и уже через несколько движений члена растянутые уголки губ саднили, а глаза щипало от выступивших слез. Имея высокий рост и длинные конечности, капитан Ренард был соответствующе одарен природой, и Нику было тяжело принимать его на всю длину. В какой-то момент ему удалось расслабить горло, и нос уткнулся в подстриженные волосы на лобке. Ник попытался сглотнуть, и Шон над ним уже даже не застонал, а издал настоящий рык. Решив, что попытка – не пытка, Гримм снова постарался принять всю длину и сглотнул. После третьей или четвертой попытки в горло потекло горячее, и Ник с облегчением отпрянул назад, вытирая о свое голое плечо смешавшиеся смазку и слюну. 

\- Хорошая попытка, Гримм, - недобро ухмыльнулся Принц, - вот только тебя, похоже, твои предки не просветили насчет некоторых особенностей Везенов, и особенно – Принцев Крови. 

Впрочем, Ник уже и сам понял, что его старания доставили удовольствие Шону – но и только. Расчет на то, что один раз кончивший Ренард успокоится, не оправдались. Перед глазами покачивался толстый, длинный и полностью возбужденный член, блестящий от слюны и обильной смазки. 

Безо всяких усилий вздернув Ника на ноги, Ренард был вынужден придержать того, так как затекшие конечности отказывались держать тело Гримма. Бесцеремонно свалив Беркхарда на кровать, Шон перевернул того на живот и от души запустил пальцы в напряженные мышцы спины. С удовольствием слизав капли крови, выступившие из десяти проколов, Шон с силой провел ладонями по горячей коже вверх и вниз. Дойдя до лопаток, Ренард опять запустил кончики когтей в упругую плоть. 

Не ожидая ничего хорошего для себя лично, Ник в какой-то момент понял, что уколы боли, которые зализывает шершавый горячий язык, будят не только память об их единственной ночи, но и тело. К тому времени, когда когти, а за ним и язык спустились к низу спины, он уже даже не пытался сдерживать себя и потирался пахом о мягкое покрывало. 

Запустив руку под живот Гримма, Принц удовлетворенно хмыкнул и несколько раз сжал ладонь, не столько доставляя удовольствие, сколько причиняя легкую боль. Задумчиво помяв в ладонях крепкий поджарый зад, Ренард все же потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке и вытащил из верхнего ящика лежавший там флакон. 

Зашипев от болезненных ощущений, Ник дернулся, пытаясь уйти от двух холодных скользких пальцев, втиснувшихся в узкое отверстие. 

\- Лежать, - короткую команду подкрепили когти, вонзившиеся в мягкий бок, не причиняя серьезный вред, а только намекая на него. Вновь рухнув на постель, Беркхард, уже никого не стесняясь, застонал в голос. Длинные бесцеремонные пальцы, которых было уже три, прокручивались внутри, иногда царапая нежные стенки, иногда проходясь по узелку простаты и расходились в стороны, растягивая саднящее кольцо мышц.

Сочтя подготовку достаточной, Шон вытащил пальцы, непринужденно вытер их о край постели, хлюпнул порцией дополнительной смазки, размазывая по своему члену, и практически вломился одним долгим движением в напряженное тело под собой. Только приказ не позволил Нику взвиться, стряхивая с себя горячее тяжелое тело. В ту, первую ночь ему повезло, что Шон потерял над собой контроль уже после того, как возбуждение застило ему разум и заставило кипеть кровь, принимая в себя изменившиеся размеры схлынувшего Принца. Сейчас ему повезло гораздо меньше: если бы не минимальная подготовка, на которую расщедрился Ренард, смазкой им послужила бы его собственная кровь.

Не дав времени отдышаться, Шон двинулся пару раз, приспосабливаясь к одуряющему жару и узости сжавшегося на нем тела, а потом вздернул Ника на колени, перехватывая одной рукой под животом, а вторую пропуская под плечом, и дергая на себя, как рычагом.

\- А вот теперь покричи для меня, мой Гримм, и покажи, как тебе нравиться принадлежать мне, - низкий голос над ухом заставил содрогнуться, и покрыться мурашками всю кожу. Даже не отдай Принц своего приказа, Ник все равно не смог бы сдержаться, благо, что один из предыдущих приказов не запрещал ему этого. Слишком горячо, тесно, больно, одуряющее и обжигающе было. Каждое долгое, жесткое движение заставляло его захлебываться своими стонами, сводило все мышцы судорогами. Решив, что ему мало, Шон дернул Ника за плечо, заставив практически сесть на себя. В таком положении член Принца достал едва ли не до горла, как показалось Нику, у которого уши закладывало от звука собственного пульса, грохотавшего, как водопад. 

Принцу нравилась спина Гримма: изогнутая дугой, блестевшая от выступившего пота и украшенная каплями крови, выступившими из многочисленных проколов и нескольких царапин. Еще больше ему нравился взмокший затылок Гримма, который так и напрашивался на метку. Укус, оставленный им в прошлый раз на плече, оказался простым и уже сошел, не оставив даже следа. В этот раз все будет по-другому. Примерившись поудобнее, Шон вцепился в мокрый загривок, безжалостно прокусывая кожу и наслаждаясь вкусом крови, оттенившей удовольствие. Ник под ним уже просто выл, раздираемый на части болью и удовольствием. Не разжимая клыки, Шон снова поставил Ника на колени и начал входить в него мелкими частыми толчками с такой силой, что Беркхард под ним только и мог, что уткнуться лбом в простыни и вцепиться в постель обеими руками, чтобы не елозить. О том, чтобы прикоснуться к себе, не шло и речи. Когда внутри разлилось горячее, это стало последним, что понял Ник прежде, чем рухнуть в собственный оргазм.

Пришел в себя Ник лежа на спине, с нависшим сверху Шоном, внимательно разглядывавшим его. Увидев, что его Гримм открыл глаза, тот чарующе улыбнулся во все клыки своего истинного лица.

\- Надеюсь, ты хорошо отдохнул?

Прежде, чем Гримм сообразил, к чему этот вопрос, Принц сложил его практически пополам и легко вошел по собственной сперме в хорошо разработанное, скользкое отверстие. 

Боль вспыхнула в перегруженном ощущениями теле вспышкой сверхновой, отдавшись даже в кончиках ногтей и волос. С трудом выпустив из плена собственных зубов прокушенную нижнюю губу и сглотнув кровь, Ник практически взмолился.

\- Шон, пожалуйста, нет… Больно, хватит!

Вытерев большим пальцем выступившую в уголках рта Ника кровь, Ренард с удовольствием слизнул ее и наклонился ниже, одновременно входя еще глубже.

\- Расслабься, мой Гримм. Если ты это сделаешь, тебе будет легче. А если нет… ты сейчас тесный, словно это твой первый раз. 

Будто иллюстрируя свои слова, Ренард снова двинул бедрами, задевая сверхчувствительную сейчас простату. Вцепившись скрюченными пальцами в широкие плечи, Ник провел ими вниз, оставляя быстро краснеющие полосы царапин. Захлебываясь стонами на каждое движение и не имея возможности избежать медленных, глубоких толчков, Гримм плавился в том белом мареве боли, что окутывало сейчас его тело и разум. 

Неожиданно зажмуренные глаза распахнулись, и в болотно-зеленые глаза Принца уставились черные из-за расширенных почти на всю радужку зрачков, вокруг которых сияла какая-то невозможно синяя кайма. 

\- Шон… - беспомощно выдохнул Ник, выгибая спину. На этот раз – не чтобы избежать очередного толчка, а чтобы поймать его на полдвижении, быть ближе, прижаться теснее. Белое марево никуда не делось, только теперь оно не выжигало нервы болью, а наполняло тело еще далеким звоном и какой-то медовой тяжестью, от которой подгибались руки и ноги, заходилось сердце и густела кровь. Теперь Ник сам стремился навстречу, пытаясь получить больше, практически ощущая этот медовый привкус на губах, пока тот не пролился откуда-то изнутри, заполняя собой каждую клеточку тела, даря удовольствие, о котором Ник даже не подозревал за все годы своей жизни.

Уткнувшись лбом в шею Ника, Шон переживал судороги собственного оргазма, придавливая всем весом бьющееся под ним тело. Прошло немало времени, прежде, чем Ренард смог приподнять тяжелую голову и окинуть шокированным взглядом темно-зеленых глаз бессознательного Беркхарда и комнату. Нахмурившись, капитан осторожно вышел из расслабленного тела, аккуратно вытер их обоих краем простыни и перекатил безвольного Ника на сухое место. Еще раз оглядев их обоих, Шон неожиданно закрыл глаза, прижал их ладонями, гулко сглотнул и простонал: «Господи…»

Отняв руки от лица, Ренард свесился с постели, пошарился в обрывках их с Беркхардом одежды, выудил свой ремень и оцарапал палец об хитрый выступ замка. Прижав палец с каплей крови к ошейнику, он сиплым шепотом произнес:

\- Я не хотел этого, Ник. Точнее, хотел, но не так, не таким образом. Завтра нам придется с тобой поговорить, если ты не убьешь меня раньше, но сейчас я дарю тебе свободу и желаю этого всей душой. Я желал тебя, а не безвольную куклу. 

Подтянув с пола сброшенное туда еще в начале этой темной ночи одеяло, Шон осторожно лег позади Ника и укрыл их обоих. Если это последние минуты его жизни, он предпочтет провести их, обнимая того, от чьей руки умрет утром. 

_***_  
Для Розали и Монро утро наступило куда раньше, чем они планировали. Приехавшие домой к Потрошителю примерно в то время, когда можно было сказать не «поздняя ночь», а «раннее утро», они даже не добрались до постели наверху, рухнули безвольной кучей на диван и натянули на себя один плед на двоих. Невероятные события прошлого дня и ночи вымотали так, что ни о каком смущении никто не вспомнил – быстрее бы примостить голову на горизонтальную поверхность, пока не уснули стоя, как лошади.

И теперь кто-то громко и самоуверенно барабанил в дверь, когда на востоке занялась заря, но солнце еще не показалось.

Ворча и порыкивая, Монро все же сполз с дивана и направился к двери, угрожая все-таки убить одного Гримма, из-за которого у него болит голова, тело, кости, язык и даже волосы.

Сладко спящая под такой аккомпанемент Розали проснулась мгновенно, когда ворчание как ножом отрезало. Спустив ноги на пол, она уже собиралась вскочить, когда в гостиную ворвался нежданный, нежеланный, самоуверенный гость. 

\- Миссис Беркхард? – сон испарился, как дымок от погасшей спички, снесенный ураганом.

\- Где мой сын, Рыжехвост? – тихий голос послал волну мурашек вдоль спины и почти непроизвольный порыв схлынуть. Судя по гримасе, исказившей лицо Эдди, у него была такая же проблема.

\- А при чем тут мы? – недовольно пробурчал Потрошитель, демонстративно занимая пространство между Гриммом и Розали. Привыкшие к Нику, и воспринимая его как недотепистого мальчишку, они совсем забыли, почему Гриммы – Страх и Ужас их мира. Келли Беркхард напомнила им это одним своим появлением.

\- В доме Ника живут другие люди и я не могу связаться ни с ним, ни с Джульеттой.

Шумно вздохнув, Розали и Монро переглянулись: рассказывать или не рассказывать о случившемся? Если рассказать, неизвестно, какая реакция последует со стороны такой опасной личности. А если не рассказать, то ведь она сама потом узнает и недовольна будет вдвойне. Потерев лицо ладонями, Розали мягким голосом предложила гостье сесть, так как новостей много и не все из них стоит выслушивать стоя. Уверенным кивком отправив Эдди на кухню, Розали приступила к рассказу о событиях, произошедших с момента отъезда миссис Беркхард из города. 

Где-то в середине к ним присоединился Монро, передавший Келли кружку с кофе и тревожно переглянувшийся с Розали, когда увидел, насколько бледна их гостья. 

\- Вы ничего не напутали? – голос женщины не дрогнул, но был сдавленным. – Не приукрасили? Не ошиблись? Все было _именно так_?

\- Ээээ… а в чем дело? – Потрошитель нервно выхлебал содержимое своей кружки, пытаясь смочить пересохшее горло. 

\- Мне надо увидеть его… их обоих. И чем быстрее – тем лучше! Собирайтесь! – лихорадочно блестящие глаза заставили интуицию обоих вопить во все горло об очередной фееричной гадости, в которую встрял Гримм и которую, однозначно, придется расхлебывать им.

\- Да елки-палки!!! – не выдержали нервы Монро. – Клянусь, я точно найду ведьму, чтобы та проверила Ника на сглаз или порчу! Какого черта он не вылазит из неприятностей? Ладно бы, сам, так ведь расхлебывать их нам!

От души хлопнув дверью своего дома и продолжая ворчать и возмущаться, он нервно завел машину и направился по уже знакомому маршруту. А Розали косилась с другого края заднего сиденья на бледную Келли Беркхард, которая заламывала пальцы и шептала себе под нос что-то, что очень смахивало на молитву…

***

Из вязкого дурмана сна Шона вырвал щелчок снятого предохранителя. Несмотря на события прошлого дня и ночи в голове было ясно, а тело пело от наполнявшей его энергии. 

\- Я знаю, что ты уже не спишь, - голос Ника был хриплым, и вариантов происхождения этой хрипотцы было несколько. 

Не видя смысла в притворстве, Шон медленно повернулся с живота на спину, а потом и сел, прислонившись к спинке кровати. Беркхард обнаружился напротив, замотанный в простыню и твердой рукой направлявший пистолет точно в лоб Ренарду. 

\- Назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой я не должен тебя убивать, - тон фразы, положение тела, взгляд… если Шон ошибется, Ник нажмет на курок, не колеблясь ни секунды. 

\- Я жалею только об одном: что не успел снять с тебя ошейник ДО того, как меня накрыло, - после долгой паузы Принц решил сказать правду. 

\- И все? – Гримм был зол. Зол до черных пятен перед глазами и судороги, сводившей палец на курке.

\- Ты сам потребовал у меня ответа, - Шон смотрел в яркие глаза напротив. – Потребовал правды. Я сказал то, что ты хотел знать. Хотел ли слышать? Это мне неведомо. _Мне жаль, что все случилось именно так, но мне не жаль, что это случилось._

\- А ты вообще помнишь, что говорил мне? – рука Ника дрогнула.

\- Помню, - после долгой паузы кивнул Шон. – И каждое слово было правдой. Я действительно знал о тебе задолго до того, как ты начал служить под моим началом. Я защищал тебя от тех, кто мог причинить тебе вред. Защищал, когда выгоднее было бы сдать тебя, чтобы не иметь тех проблем, что доставляло твое присутствие в городе. Наблюдал за тобой. Видел, как ты начал отношения с этой девушкой. Знал, что ты собираешься жениться на ней, и не собирался предпринимать никаких действий по этому поводу. Но ты понятия не имеешь, что такое кровь Принца, помноженная на ведьминскую суть. Это было сложно. Сложно настолько, что я не удержался, когда мне выпал шанс. А твой разъезд с Джульеттой только усугубил эту проклятую жажду. 

\- То есть, виноват я? Так, по-твоему, выходит? – разъярился Беркхард. 

\- Нет. Тут нет ничьей вины, - задумчиво потер лоб Ренард. – Так сложились обстоятельства. Я хотел тебя слишком долго, не только тело, но тебя всего. Со всеми твоими дурацкими привычками и проблемами. И когда мне представился шанс, я им воспользовался, не получив отпора или отказа. Вчера… сегодня ночью ты видел меня. Не капитана Шона Ренарда, едва ли не самого молодого капитана полиции. Ты видел меня _истинного_ , Принца-бастарда с половиной ведьминской крови в жилах, выжившего в придворных интригах, и научившегося желать невозможного, чтобы получить максимум из доступного. Меня. Без моих масок и манер. 

\- Ты предлагаешь мне забыть все? Сделать вид, что ничего не было и спокойно жить дальше? – Ник даже руку с пистолетом опустил, так его поразила эта наглость. 

\- Я тебе ничего не предлагаю, потому что сам не знаю, что делать дальше, - запустил пальцы в свою растрепанную шевелюру Шон. – Забыть эту ночь однозначно не сможем ни ты, ни я. И что нам с тобой остается? Шарахаться друг от друга? Или ты переведешься в другой участок? А может, вообще уедешь из города? Что, Ник? Я держал тебя в неведении столько и так, как мог. Моя ошибка, что я не проверил каждый дюйм моего дома и каждую вещь после визита Адалинды, решив, что без вырванных клыков все, что она может – это шипеть. Ошибка, но не вина. Я потерял этой ночью намного больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

Не обращая внимания на злого Беркхарда, Шон стремительно встал с постели и как был, обнаженным, направился в душ. Пристрелит? Значит, так тому и быть.

\- Что ты потерял этой ночью, капитан? – голос Ника был растерянным. 

\- Свой шанс, - закрывая за собой дверь в ванную, пробормотал себе под нос Ренард.

***

Болтаться в душе час Ренард не стал. Ровно столько времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок и с трудом натянуть свою маску невозмутимости. Она изрядно жала, кое-где выступала углами и тенями, но держалась. В спальню Шон вышел уже в халате, висевшем на крючке двери, и обнаружил в помещении Ника, прислонившегося плечом к окну. 

\- Я тоже хочу принять душ, но мне нужна одежда, - пистолета в пределах видимости не наблюдалось, да и голос был куда спокойнее, чем еще полчаса назад. 

Без каких-либо комментариев Шон выдал тому домашние брюки, футболку и носки с плавками, еще в упаковке.

Ник только бровь поднял, но оставил это без замечаний.

\- Новая зубная щетка и новая бритва в шкафчике под раковиной, полотенце – в шкафчике над раковиной, - да, Ренард не очень любил гостей, тем более, незваных, но предпочитал быть готовым к такому визиту. 

Беркхард управился в два раза быстрее Шона, но все равно, когда он вышел из ванной, его встретил запах кофе.

\- Тебе ничего не кажется странным? – Ренард только и мог, что вскинуть на своего детектива недоуменный взгляд. Странным? Что именно? Последнюю мысль он даже озвучил.

\- Сейчас часов семь утра. Уснули мы где-то… 

\- Где-то в четыре-полпятого утра, - продолжил прерванную мысль Шон.

\- А перед этим у нас был крайне насыщенный день, еще более насыщенный вечер и убойная ночь. Спали мы два часа, грубо говоря. Из того, что я помню, должно следовать, что я сейчас должен бревном лежать и только и мочь, что стонать от боли. А у меня только мышцы тянет, да… низ спины саднит. И я хоть сейчас готов идти на смену. Это нормально? 

Медленно поднеся свою кружку с кофе к губам, Шон сделал долгий глоток, и прикрыл глаза, оценивая собственное состояние. Ник был прав. Настолько отдохнувшим и полным энергии он не был давно. Каждая жилка в теле буквально пела, разум был таким ясным, и казалось, будто за спиной расправились крылья. 

\- Нет, это ненормально, - покачал головой Ренард. – Но у меня нет объяснения такому эффекту. 

В этот момент раздался звук домофона.

\- Да? – не рановато ли для гостей?

\- Мистер Ренард, тут к вам рвутся трое посетителей, вы вчера с ними пришли. Фамилии Монро, Калверт и Сильвертон.

\- Джульетта?! – двое мужчин не удержались от изумленного возгласа, уставившись друг на друга.

\- Пропустите их, - повесив трубку домофона на место, Шон потер бровь – несмотря на отменное самочувствие, похоже, у него начиналась мигрень. 

\- Что твоя бывшая девушка делает в городе? – Шон очень, очень постарался, чтобы в голосе не было обвиняющих ноток, однако ревность все равно прорвалась на свободу в мгновенно схлынувшем лице. Вернув себе контроль над обликом, Ренард потер лицо ладонями.

\- Да откуда же мне знать? – Ник был настолько растерян, что пропустил мимо себя вспышку собственничества Принца. – Я думал, что она окончательно порвала со мной. Учитывая, сколько я от нее скрывал в этот год, неудивительно.

\- Сколько ты скрывал от нее за этот год? – медленно повернулся всем корпусом к Беркхарду Шон. – Ник, что ты помнишь про прошедший год?

\- Что я помню? – глаза Ника распахнулись почти по-мультяшному. – Шон… я помню! Я ВСЕ помню! Мама жива?! Господи… Да что за дурдом здесь случился?

Едва только за взволнованной троицей закрылись двери лифта, как в фойе здания вошла представительная женщина. Повелительно махнув рукой на швейцара, она бросила быстрый взгляд на медленно сменяющиеся цифры на табло и прошла ко второму лифту. 

Когда раздался нетерпеливый стук в дверь, открывать пошел Ренард на правах хозяина квартиры. А в гостиную он практически влетел от неожиданного удара. Приняв оборонительную стойку, он уже приготовился отражать нападение под изумленный возглас Розали и очередное бурчание Монро, когда в оставшуюся открытой дверь вошла еще одна ранняя гостья. Прежде, чем все сумели сообразить, что в их компании прибыло, она взмахом руки отправила напавшую на Шона женщину в короткий полет до ближайшей стенки. 

\- Какого черта?! Мама?! – в два голоса дружно воскликнули Шон и Ник. 

Все присутствующие замерли, как большая скульптурная группа. Только глаза, напряженно вглядывающиеся в остальных выдавали, что все они – живые люди. 

\- Шон?

\- Ник?

Два женских голоса раздались одновременно.

\- Ник, ты меня уже достал! Чувак, хоть десять раз – Гримм, но ты точно попал под сглаз ведьмы! И раз уж ты спишь со своим Принцем, то пусть он с ним и разбирается! А я уже устал! Сколько можно?! То тебя отравляют, то убивают, то похищают! А кто крайний? Кому разбираться с этим? Бедному Потрошителю и Розали! Мой почтенный отец точно меня лично проклянет, когда узнает, что я не просто вожусь с тобой, но и помогаю! А теперь еще и это! Если твоя почтенная мама меня сейчас не убьет, то она точно это сделает, когда узнает… - Эдди прервал свою сумбурную тираду и принюхался. – Ник, чувак, ты что, еще и потрахаться успел?! Да когда?!

\- Мама? – Шон приподнял бровь и посмотрел на Ника.

\- Ну… познакомься: моя мама, Келли Беркхард, - Ник махнул рукой в сторону темноволосой женщины и посмотрел на неизвестную, которая уже успела по-хозяйски пройти в квартиру и встать возле окна. – Мама, это мой капитан, Шон Ренард. И он Принц Портленда. 

\- А это уже моя мама, Элизабет Лассаль. Мама, позволь тебе представить – Ник Беркхард, мой детектив и по совместительству Гримм. Тот самый. Думаю Ник, твоя мама вполне знакома с твоими друзьями, поэтому Монро, Розали – это моя мама, мама, это – Эдди Монро и Розали Калверт, друзья Ника. Потрошитель и Рыжехвост, если немного точнее. 

\- Ведьма, - сузив глаза, прошипела Келли.

\- Гримм, - мило улыбнувшись, Элизабет приготовилась к нападению.

\- Так, успокойтесь все, - поднял руки в воздух Шон. – Я понятия не имею, что вы все потеряли у меня дома в такую рань. Но, раз уж вы все здесь, то я не позволю вам испортить мне и без того непростое утро. Хотите подраться насмерть? Ладно, но не в моей квартире. 

\- Шон, ты вчера слишком неожиданно прервал разговор, и потом я не смогла до тебя дозвониться. Ты никогда не игнорировал мои звонки ни по одному из телефонов, поэтому пришлось приехать самой. Да и твой вопрос спокойствия не добавил. 

\- Ух ты, Ник, смотрю, с тебя сняли твой ошейник? – иногда Монро умудрялся не только разрядить атмосферу неуместным замечанием, но и сделать это предельно не вовремя. 

\- Ник, что за ошейник? – Келли, решила решать проблемы по мере поступления. Ведьма пока не угрожала ее жизни напрямую, поэтому стоило как можно скорее понять, насколько глубоко Ник влип. Неужели сбылся древний страх рода Гриммов? 

Переведя взгляд на Шона, Ник увидел вспышку вины. 

\- Где…? 

\- Где-то возле постели, - с видимым усилием ответил Шон.

Когда Ник ушел в спальню, Монро еще раз наморщил нос и опять встрял со своим замечанием, не обращая внимания на тихий предупреждающий оклик Розали.

\- Слушайте, но как вы умудрились? Вы же должны были быть вымотаны намного сильнее нас?

От ответа его избавил Ник, который вернулся из спальни, обмотав руку обрывком футболки, на которую обе женщины демонстративно приподняли брови, в которой держал невзрачную полоску кожи. 

\- «Узда» или «Поводок», как сказал Шон. Полагаю, что его источник информации – это вы, - повернулся Ник к Элизабет, и отдавая свою ношу матери. 

\- Полагаю, информация пригодилась, хотя я и не представляю, каких усилий это должно было стоить моему сыну, учитывая условие «от всего сердца».

\- Ник, когда он с тебя его снял? – с ужасом в глазах глядя на ошейник, спросила Келли. – До того, как вы… разделили постель, или после?

\- Это так важно? – Ник покраснел, но глаз не отвел. 

\- Да, Ники, от этого зависит слишком многое. И от того, насколько честно ты ответишь. Вы… ты лег с ним по своей воле?

Когда Ник, не ответив, наклонил голову, а Ренард отвернулся к окну, ответ стал ясен всем.

\- Несколько дней назад я обнаружил у себя в квартире Адалинду, - нарушив мучительную паузу, заговорил Шон. Пройдя к креслу, он почти упал в него, вытягивая ноги и позволяя остальным разместиться так, как им будет угодно. – Мои мысли тогда были заняты другими проблемами, поэтому я как-то пропустил мимо себя этот факт. Раз она больше не ведьма, то не опасна. Вчерашний вечер доказал обратное. Я помню, что разговаривал с тобой, мама, помню, что сделал глоток из своего стакана, а потом… Потом будто меня подменили. Все, чего я хотел – это Ник. Согласен он, не согласен – меня не волновало. Я его хотел, и собирался взять. А то, что на нем ошейник, из-за которого он не может мне отказать и будет выполнять любой мой приказ, только все упрощало. 

\- Ник? – с ужасом переспросил Монро, моментально сообразив обо всем еще не сказанном.

\- Если в общем, то все прошло не так уж… плохо, - смущенно пожал плечами Беркхард. – Местами мне даже понравилось. 

\- «Пламя страсти» - уверенно кивнула головой Элизабет. – Насколько я помню историю, то не всегда свадьбы среди Королевских Домов были добровольными, и еще реже супруги вызывали друг у друга влечение. Его готовят с применением магии, добавляя волос того, или той, которая должна вызвать влечение. Одна порция рассчитана на три… действия. Чаще всего его пили мужчины. Обычно хватало трех дней, чтобы нежеланная невеста понесла.

\- Три раза? Ох, Ник… - обладающая живым воображением, Розали без труда представила себе события той части ночи, когда они оставили двоих мужчин наедине. 

\- Три раза? И после с тебя все же сняли ошейник? – Келли была бледна, как смерть. 

\- Как видишь, - кивнул Беркхард на карман темной куртки матери. 

\- А в чем причина такого интереса к личной жизни моего сына? – ледяным тоном Элизабет можно было замораживать пустыню. 

\- Потому что личная жизнь ТВОЕГО сына отныне будет ограничиваться только МОИМ сыном, ведьма, - злобно выплюнула Келли. Обернувшись к Ренарду, она глянула на него с такой бессильной ненавистью, что тот встал с кресла, чтобы иметь пространство для маневра, если эта Гримм обезумеет настолько, что нападет на него. 

\- Мама? В чем дело? Не в том же, что Шон – Принц? – Ник непроизвольно встал за плечом своего капитана, бессознательно прикрывая его спину. Видя такое единодушие, Келли Беркхард внезапно обрела мертвенное спокойствие. 

\- Как раз в этом и дело, - выпрямив спину, закрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув, заговорила она. Вновь устремив взгляд черных, как сама ночь, глаз на сына и его любовника, не обращая внимания больше ни на кого, она заговорила ровным тоном.

\- Ты так долго подбирался к моему ребенку, Принц, так долго охотился за ним. Ты желал своего личного Гримма так страстно, что упустил из виду легенды своего проклятого Рода. Сколько раз твои предки пытались сделать то же, что и ты? И сколько раз их усилия увенчивались успехом? Ответь мне, если ты знаешь.

\- Насколько я помню, - когда стало ясно, что нарушать повисшую паузу, не получив ответа, Келли не намерена, Шон неохотно начал отвечать, - в летописях говорится о девяти попытках. Из них только три были успешными и знаменовались расцветом эпохи. Остальные… Последняя такая неудачная попытка закончилась Первой Мировой войной. 

\- На самом деле таких попыток было двенадцать, а с тобой и Ником удачных – четыре. Ты силен, Принц, умен, красив, удачлив, - кошачьим шагом обходя застывшую пару по кругу, Келли едва не мурлыкала, как огромная кошка, глядя полными ненависти глазами на Ренарда. – Тебя теперь убить почти невозможно, так как мой сын удержит тебя, даже если ты шагнешь за Черту. У тебя не будет проблем с энергией, ты всегда будешь бодр и здоров. Тебе больше не страшна наша кровь, хоть в тебе и течет кровь Ведьм. Больше не страшны яды, которыми травили Принцев Гриммы. Если потребуется, ты сможешь «занять» у моего сына его способности Гримма. 

\- Слишком много плюсов? – хрипло заговорил Ренард, следя внимательными глазами за Келли Беркхард. – А минусы?

\- О, как же без минусов, - ухмыльнулась женщина. Не обращая внимания на сына, она шагнула вплотную к Ренарду и ткнула пальцев в широкую грудь, не обращая внимания на Элизабет, которая едва не запустила в нее каким-то заклинанием. – Неужели никто никогда не анализировал, почему было всего три удачные попытки? Нет? А я скажу. И, Ник, слушай внимательно: эта информация никогда не пишется в наших хрониках, она всегда передается только устно от Гримма к Гримму. Древняя страшилка, в которую ты ухитрился вляпаться с головой. У власти три атрибута: Трон, Корона и Наследник. Первые две попытки закончились удачно, потому что пары были разнополые, и с Наследником не возникло никаких проблем. Третья едва не закончилась еще одной войной на уничтожение, но любовь Короля оказалась сильнее его тяги к власти, и Наследником стал племянник. Минусы? Одна боль на двоих. Так что, береги Ника: боль вы разделите на двоих, и она не уменьшиться, разделенная пополам. Твое бессмертие, оно теперь тоже на двоих. Как там в свадебной клятве? «В богатстве и бедности, болезни и здравии, горе и радости, пока смерть не разлучит вас»? Вас смерть не разлучит: умрет один – умрете оба. И третье… Та самая причина, по которой не удались остальные попытки. Отныне вы двое ни с кем не сможете разделить постель. Только вы двое. Измена сведет с ума вас обоих, и вновь польется кровь. 

\- Неужели это никак не изменить? Или можно как-то разорвать? – Розали нахмурилась. Одно дело – добровольное решение, и совсем другое – такая принудительная связь. 

\- Если бы ее можно было образовать, просто уложив Гримма в постель, история сейчас была бы совсем другой, - хмуро вздохнула Келли, отходя к креслу. – Дело в эмоциях, которые связывают Гримма и Короля или Принца. Гримм должен доверять и верить. Так же, как и Принц. Очищение? Да, но это тело, а эмоции… Если бы ты не желал этого всем своим черным сердцем, Принц, Ник бы не проснулся. Если бы не верил, не доверял, то не смог бы понять, что он в беде. Если бы ты действительно не желал, то никогда не смог бы снять «Узду». Намертво связывает не ритуал, ведьма, не постель. Связывает то, что издавна зовут любовью. 

\- И что нам теперь делать? – Ник потер лицо ладонями. Память о прошедшей ночи никуда не делась, но теперь ее перекрывал шок от рассказа матери. 

\- Приспосабливаться, - мрачно пожала плечами Келли. – Потому что больше вам ничего не остается. Если бы ты сопротивлялся этой ночью, то связь бы не закрепилась. Однако ты добровольно склонил перед ним голову и принял метку, - на этих словах она попыталась прикоснуться к пульсирующему месту на загривке сына, но тот уклонился, не желая, чтобы к укусу прикасался кто-то еще. – Ты принял своего Принца, сын, связал с ним свою жизнь и свою судьбу.

И уже обращаясь к Шону она продолжила:

\- Я никогда не трону тебя и пальцем, Принц, так как это повредит и моему сыну. Я всегда помогу тебе, потому что это поможет ему. Но я никогда не прощу тебе этой связи. 

Развернувшись на каблуках, Келли стремительно вышла из квартиры, пока присутствующие не увидели слез в ее глазах. 

\- Знаешь, сынок, мне думается, что сейчас не время, чтобы поближе познакомиться с выбранным тобой спутником жизни. Полагаю, вам сейчас стоит остаться одним, обдумать эту новость. Ник, - белокурая женщина внимательно оглядела полуоглушенного услышанным Гримма и чуть улыбнулась, - если вы захотите задать мне какие-то вопросы про Шона, я с удовольствием с вами побеседую. И кстати, Шон. Учитывая все события ночи и утра, ты вряд ли знаешь последние новости: сегодня рано утром при выезде из аэропорта был взорван автомобиль Эрика. Он и его спутница, которую опознали как Адалинду Шейд, погибли. 

Выйдя вслед за Келли, Элизабет Лассаль торжествующе улыбнулась: ее сын обезопасил себя так, как не снилось его семье со стороны отца. Преданный не по долгу, не по приказу, а по зову сердца Гримм – это стена, которая удержит почти все неприятности. 

\- Ник, мы, пожалуй, тоже пойдем, - ласково прикоснулась рукой к сжатому кулаку Беркхарда Розали. – И подумай вот над чем: про тебя уже разошлись слухи далеко за пределы Портленда, что здесь живет Гримм, который не убивает всех подряд, а помогает и защищает, если Существо невиновно. То, что ты теперь с Принцем прикроет тебя от тех, кто сомневается, а те, кто сомневается в Принце задумаются, почему с ним Гримм. 

\- Крепись, чувак, - Монро просто хлопнул приятеля по плечу. Каких-то особых слов у него не нашлось. Что вообще тут можно сказать? Узнать, что ты отныне связан какими-то там узами с человеком, который тебя этой ночью изнасиловал и от которого уже никогда не избавиться, кроме как умерев? Да уж…

Оставшись наедине, Шон и Ник молча смотрели друг на друга в свете взошедшего солнца. 

\- Что нам теперь делать, капитан? – Ник первым решился нарушить повисшую тишину. 

\- Жить? – вопросительно приподнял плечо Ренард.

\- Вот так просто? – немного истерически хохотнул Беркхард.

\- Ник, я понятия не имею, что нам теперь делать, - запустил ладони в свою шевелюру Шон. – Поэтому давай пока отложим все в сторону? Нам сегодня разбираться со вчерашними событиями. К тебе проявляет излишний интерес ОВР. И ФБР никто не отменял – эти ребята настырны и просто так не отстанут. Плюс еще смерть Эрика и Адалинды вызовет вопросы со стороны Семьи. И я не собираюсь отказываться ни от одного сказанного мной слова: мне жаль, что все случилось именно так, но мне не жаль, что ты теперь мой. Я не настаиваю на немедленном... что ты там себе сейчас подумал. Мы можем позволить себе подождать и попытаться начать все заново, но уже ясно осознавая, кто мы и что мы, не таясь и не скрываясь друг от друга. Тем более, что мы вряд ли сможем это сделать, если вспомнить слова твоей матери. Давай подумаем об этом вдвоем, но завтра?

После долгого молчания, Ник согласился.

\- Мы начнем разбираться во всем завтра…


End file.
